Days going by
by nelliskinkyinbed
Summary: A multi-chapter story on the growing attraction between Eric and Nell. The high moments, the low moments, the friendly partnership moments to the more intense feeling moments between the two friends and moments when they just need to be there for each other. Post Sans Voir Part 2. Rating may change.
1. Tomorrow, Partner

**Welcome to my new story, it is different to my other multi chapter story, it's not as dark.**

**How you like this as much as I liked writing this.**

* * *

Post San Voir Part 2

* * *

Ever since Hetty had resigned and Callen had been sent to jail the team had been totally different. Callen got released but Granger still wasn't too sure on letting him back in the team so he was on trial, paper work only for the next month then he would stand in front of Granger and Director Vance and they would decide if he should get his job back.

So everyone was rushing around trying to act like everything was normal and at the same time trying to salvage what was left of their team. But the one Hetty's leave was taking the toll on the most was Nell. Ever since Hetty had resigned without telling anyone where she was, Nell was given her duties.

She had been having early mornings, long days and late nights as she covered two jobs. She had asked Granger to bring in some help but he said he would think about it. That was a week ago.

* * *

"You were out of line, Miss Jones" Granger spoke in a stifled yell.

"I did what I thought was right" Nell retorted back to the man. By now people had stopped and started to watch the confrontation between the young red head and aged man.

"And it resulted in the death of our only lead and two of our agents having to be admitted to hospital."

Nell narrowed her eyes "With flesh wounds, they've been through a hell of a lot more. Plus if I hadn't acted they would all be dead, there was no telling when that bomb could have gone off. I acted on my gut and I was right."

"You should have waited for my order."

Nell rolled her eyes "You were still on the plane. If I had of waited they would all be dead. If you want to blame me for keeping everyone alive while you were off in D.C then go ahead. I did everything right."

"And you're saying that it's my fault we're back to square one with this case?" his eyes were now wide.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you could have given me a little heads up before leaving. For the last two weeks I have been working my ass off covering two jobs, getting no sleep, I have no time to be mucked around. So when I saw that my- _the_ - team was in danger I did all I could to stop it and compared to you that's heaps more."

"I would stand down if I were you Miss Jones."

"Or what? You can't say that what I did wasn't right."

"Miss Jones, one more outburst from you and I will take action."

Eric chose this moment to step in and grab Nell's arm gently "Come on." Nell pushed back to start the argument again but Eric kept his grip and pushed himself between the two. "Nell, don't continue this. Come on."

As Eric ushered her away he stared at Granger with a scowl. Eric knew what Nell did was right rather two of their team hurt then all of them dead. The team had, had worse before. He took Nell over to the chair in the bullpen.

"I could have handled that, Eric."

Eric sighed "Nell, would you please stop kidding yourself. You just admitted to doing too much work and not getting enough sleep."

"You saw how Granger was he wouldn't let me put a word in. He kept blaming me, if I hadn't done what I did they would all be dead, and somehow I'm the bad guy?"

"I know, I believe what you did was right and Granger is wrong for thinking otherwise but that doesn't mean you can pick a fight with him in the middle of the Mission. Anyway that's not the point; the point is you need to get some rest." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine" her head snapped to where Granger was going back up to ops. "But I think I'll finish it at home, call me if something comes up." Nell stepped back and went to her locker to retrieve her bag and laptop then into Hetty's old office to pick up files. She had left within five minutes.

* * *

Eric had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock at his door. He quickly pulled on his pyjama pants (the polar bear ones) and a dark brown shirt and rushed for the door hoping whoever was there hadn't left. He opened the door to Nell. He now felt embarrassed with his polar bear pants on.

"Hey...what's up?" he said awkwardly.

Nell lifted up the white paper bag in her hand "It's not exactly lunch but it is any other day" her eyebrow rose while she spoke.

Eric was confused for a second but then made the connection with how he had offered to catch lunch with Nell on Monday but she had been too busy. He gave a small chuckle "Oh right, come in." He stepped aside for her as she walked in.

"It's Chinese, I remembered how you love sweet and sour pork" she explained walking to the lounge.

"Really?" he questioned as he got two plates from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I remember because it was just after I sent myself those flowers and you got all jealous and stole a flower from Hetty."

"Jealous? I remember the word being _competitive_" he tipped his head slightly as he placed the plates down.

Nell caught his gaze as he was leaning over the small coffee table "Sure it was. What about that time when I went undercover and you got jealous over Thruster."

Eric rolled his eyes "Okay I'll admit I was a little then but who calls them self _Thruster_?"

Nell sat on the couch "Okay that name is a little ridiculous but I wasn't even interested, you were the one acting like an eight year old telling me that his fly was open" she laughed.

"You didn't have to look."

Nell shook her head and spooned some rice into her mouth "Whatever."

Eric laughed and ate his pork. "So what made you decide to come around here and persuade me to let you with Chinese Pork then tease me?"

"What, I can't just come around and share takeout with my partner for a totally innocent reason?" After a few seconds of silent Nell put her plate down on the table down. "I wanted to apologise for how I was this week. I ignored you and I wasn't being a good partner. Kensi and Deeks even told me how lonely you were up there by yourself and today you were trying to help me and I completely blew you off."

"It wasn't your fault you're the only one who could do Hetty's jobs."

"But I didn't have to ignore you while I did it. I must have been such an ass about it."

Eric's eyes widened "An ass? Nell you're anything but an ass. How could you even think that?"

"Could you just please except my apology" she whined.

Eric put his plate down "I accept your apology, Nell. But not for the ass part, you're being hard on yourself. You're not an ass."

Nell crossed her legs "What am I then?"

Eric felt his chest tightened. Nell was now watching him carefully. Her light brown orbs boring into his green ones. He felt his heart race as his mind searched for the perfect answer. But his mind went completely blank as his true affection for her was finally realised. Another blink of her eyes made them glisten and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're Nell."

Nell's shoulders sagged down "I'm Nell?" there was a pang of disappoint meant in her voice.

"That's not what I meant" he quickly put in.

"Then what did you mean?" she tilted her head narrowing her eyes.

"I just meant that you're Nell – My Partner – Smart, funny, uhh, incredibly amazing, kind and friendly and caring and pretty and... did I say smart? and you put everyone before yourself. Brave too, you've been at NCIS less than half the time I have but you've gone out with a gun more times. You're-"

Nell stopped his ramblings by leaning forward and kissing Eric. It was only a short kiss, Eric didn't even realise what was going on until she was sitting back again.

Eric stumbled again "What- what was that for?"

"It was to shut you up" she pointed her finger to him and grinned "and only to shut you up."

"Oh... okay" he was still trying to figure out if it was a good thing.

"Thank you for saying all those things, it means a lot" She gave a sweet smile and turned back around and picked up her plate "Mmm, pass the pork."

Eric just had to watch her for a second. He wondered how she could just kiss him and not be affected by it. He defiantly was. He had meant all those things he said. Maybe she just doesn't feel the same way and that's why. Even though it was a quick kiss Eric felt as if it meant more and that he'd want it to happen again, maybe.

"You never did tell me how you got banned from Vegas" Nell stated looking back at him "care to share?"

Eric gave a smug grin "Well that's a story."

For the next hour or two the two friends sat on the couch finishing their Chinese food and sharing the stories of their past that no one had really heard before except for them. Nell laughed furiously as Eric explained how he was _escorted _out of a casino seven years ago. Nell told him how she was actually a great at Black Jack and Poker, but Eric said it was just because she was smart enough count cards and not get caught, unlike him.

At around eleven Nell stood up and sighed "I think it's time I start getting home; I have so much to do by morning."

Eric stood beside her "take it easy okay, don't overdo yourself."

Nell nodded "don't worry, I won't." They walked towards the door; Nell opened it and stepped out into the hallway. "Thanks for having me tonight, I really enjoyed myself."

"Anytime, partner. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nell nodded as she began to walk away "tomorrow, partner."

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'd appreciate criticisms as well so I know where to improve.**

**Suggestions, Questions in the private messaging**

**A new chapter should be up soon. **


	2. Jealousy

Granger had finally been pushed enough by Vance and had hired someone to help in ops while Nell took over Hetty's duties; this took a large weight off Nell's shoulders. Eric had to show they new guy around. Nicholas Schwartts, 28, he was just shorter then Eric with brown eyes and short, slight shaggy brown hair.

"-and you can basically sit anyway since we move around a lot. Oh and if the Kensi or one of the guys seems hard on you at first it's only because you're new."

"I think I got it" he nodded "what happened to the last person that was here?"

"She still works here and is kinda' like you're second boss besides Granger."

"Should I be wary?"

Eric smirked "Just don't get on her bad side or ask what her IQ is and you'll be fine."

"Got it."

The doors opened "Hey, Eric, we have a case. Navy Intelligence guy found hung inside his house. He worked on the technology that helps us spy on terrorist groups over in the Middle East" she handed him the manila file and flashdrive and their fingers brushed slightly.

"Awesome, but it's not just me you have to brief any more. Granger finally got someone to help out" Eric nodded behind Nell.

Nell sighed "I wish he'd tell me these things." She turned around.

"Hey Nell" Nick grinned.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" she said with a gasp and quickly hugged him.

"I was looking for a better job that didn't involve me being cramped in dark room for most of the day then this popped up and I had to grab it."

"Well if you hadn't noticed this is a dark room and we _being the people up here_ don't get out much."

"Yeah, but you have cool computers and a giant touch screen" his eyes went wide.

Eric stepped beside Nell "How do you guys know each other?" he smiled but it defiantly did not reach his eyes.

Nell looked up at Eric "Nick and I graduated Caltech together."

Eric nodded "cool..." Eric didn't want to stay on the subject any longer as he knew jealously would be heard in his voice "So should I call the team or do you want too?" he looked towards Nell.

Eric smiled when he saw her eyes brighten. "Sure" she answered and quickly made her way out again.

Eric plugged the flashdrive in. He could sense Nick behind him. "So are you two in a relationship?" Nick asked.

Eric spun around and gave him the file and ignored his question "Read this before the team gets up here."

* * *

"I don't like sitting here" Nell complained "It feels so wrong" she confessed to Eric as they made their way over to Hetty's desk.

"There's not much we can do until we find Hetty, and she's not making it easy for us. There's no trace of her or any of her known aliases" Eric tried to explain.

"You're still working on that, right?"

Eric stepped closer "Yes I am and so are you. But she needs her time as well. Remember how long it was until we saw her the last time? Maybe it'll be like that, we just have to wait."

Nell nodded but still had a frustrated look "I know, but I knew where she was before any of you guys because she asked me to do something for her. I just don't like not knowing."

"That'll be a first" Eric retorted which got him a punch in the arm. "I know, sorry. You need to just stop stressing things like this will work themselves out in time."

She looked up at him with that look. The look that made her seem so innocent that his heart practically melted. It reminded him that she was really young for this job. It made him just want to hold her, but he knew that would be totally inappropriate.

"I just don't like change" she said before sitting at what was once Hetty's desk and letting out a sigh. She brushed some hair out of her eyes "What do you have on the case?"

"Everything should be over soon, Kensi and Deeks are going over to the boat shed to arrest Benjamin Haskell now" he gave a thumb up.

Nell nodded "Great, well done" she went back to the paperwork on her desk.

Eric stood in front of her desk for a bit longer "So you and Nicholas, how long have you two known each other?"

Nell shook her head she knew this was going to happen as soon as she saw that look on his face and the sound in his voice from ops earlier. He had the same voice when she met Thruster and when he asked her about the flowers and the same look when she hugged Nate.

She rolled her eyes "since I went to Caltech, I graduated top of my class my class he graduated second."

"So is he's as smart as you or..."

Nell put her pen down "Yes, last time he told me we had the same IQ."

"Which would be?"

"Eric!" she pointed outside the office "Out now" she tried hard to suppress and small laugh.

"Good to see you're smiling" he said before quickly leaving.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	3. Fourth of July

Today had been slow. The slowest in a few weeks. Everyone in the team was taking brakes now and then throughout the day. Even Callen who was on desk work was relaxing. Sam was _meditating._ Kensi was in the shooting range, Deeks annoying her in his usual way. But everyone was still on high alert as it was the fourth of July and some people have different judgements on America's independence. No one mentioned it in case they jinxed it. So far it was working.

"So, what are you doing for fourth of July" Nick questioned Eric as he sat on his wheelie chair concentrating on his green yoyo.

"Why does it matter?" he asked back not looking up from his phone.

"Just trying to strike up a conversation, no need to bite back" he put his hands up in defence.

Suddenly the door flew open and both heads turned, both disappointed when it was just Deeks. "Oh only Deeks" Eric muttered

"Good to see you too buddy" he said sarcastically "you wanna' come surfing?"

"Did you ask Nell?" he asked hesitantly.

"Since when was she my mother." He tried to laugh it off but his face then got serious "Is it weird if I'm slightly scared to?" His expression was then thoughtful "maybe you can ask? She won't get mad at you."

Eric put his phone down "since when was I a shield from Nell?"

The doors opened again "a _what_ from me?"

Deeks practically jumped out of his skin, and as he turned around he mumbled "it's like Hetty never left."

Nell rolled her eyes "if I can hear you from out there what makes you think I can't hear right behind you? What were you saying about me?"

"Eric wanted to go surfing but I said it was a bad idea in case we got a case and we need him" Deeks lied.

Nell saw the shocked look on Eric's face and narrowed her eyes slightly "Sure, he can go."

"Yes! Come on buddy" Deeks cheered.

Before Deeks could leave Nell spoke again "I only said Eric could go."

Out of the corner Nick gave a snicker which got him a cold look from the LAPD liaison "what? But you just-"

"Eric has done all of his work and I know for a fact there is still paper work on your desk, again including your last time card. So, if you want to get paid-"

"I know, I know, do my work. I'm gonna go down now, get it over with. You're meaner then Hetty." he quipped before leaving.

Nell turned back to Eric "You didn't really want to go, right?"

"Nope, rather be here." That got a "really" from both Nell and Nick.

Eric shrugged "Can I ask you something?" Eric had been planning this question all day but he had gotten the idea last week. He wasn't sure how it would go. It could be a great achievement or she could drop him flat on his face.

"Shoot."

"Alone" he nodded towards the door, but before they could start going Nick got up.

"Stay, I gotta' go do some things" he told them before leaving.

Nell turned back to Eric "Now shoot."

Eric nodded and he all of a sudden felt embarrassed. He was about to back out when Nell gave another smile. A smile that he almost always got lost in.

"Well, spit it out."

"Uhh, okay, well, uhh."

"Eric! Come on, were friends. You can say whatever it is, I won't judge" she nudged him lightly.

Her brown eyed gaze turned to him and he smiled "I wanted to know if you were doing anything tonight? I was wondering if you'd want to come see the fireworks with me, there's a show down at the beach."

Nell though about it for second. Was he asking her out on a date, had he taken the kiss from before to be bigger than it actually was? No, Eric had told her he knew that it meant nothing. She was just getting ahead of herself. Would she want it to be date? Of course not they're- they were partners, still close friends. There's no way it could be a date, could it? She had to make sure. "Just you and me?" Eric nodded. "Not a date, right?"

Eric chuckled "no, just two friends watching the fireworks together. Totally normal and not inappropriate."

Nell couldn't help the smile this time "then I'd love too. Thank you." As she turned to leave she had to bite her lip to keep down a grin. Why all of a sudden was she this happy to be spending time with Eric? But she couldn't keep the suppressed grin for any longer as she heard Kensi calling her.

"Nell, wait up" she called out as caught up to her.

"Yes?"

"You got any plans for tonight? We were all gonna go get some drinks, did you wanna' come?"

Nell was stuck. Did she tell Kensi she couldn't come because she was going to watch the fireworks with Eric or did she just excuse herself and hope Kensi would leave it at that? "Sorry, I have plans."

"You have a date, don't you?" Kensi smirked "Who is he?"

Nell's eyes widened "uhh, no. Just because I have plans doesn't mean I have to be with someone else."

"Who is it?" Kensi repeated. Nell just shook her head. "Please come, I'll be the only girl with five guys around me."

_Four actually_ Nell thought. "Sorry Kens I have plans"

"Please I'll get Eric to come" she bribed.

"What make you think I'm going to jump to that? Plus he can't come either."

Kensi's expression went to shocked "Is your date with Eric? That's great!"

Her eyes were now wider than ever "No! I'm not; it's not even a date we're just going as friends."

Kensi gave a devious smile "sure you are. Does he know that?"

Nell rolled her eyes "Yes he does! He suggested going to watch the fireworks"

"Aw that's so cute" she teased playfully

"It's not what you think!" Nell tried to warn her.

"Okay, just saying" she continues the teasing as she walked off.

"Just saying what?" she called helplessly.

* * *

The salty air had already filled her nostrils and she hadn't even left the car yet. It had replaced the smell of the inside of his car which had been a cross between a whole bunch of energy drinks and cheetos. She couldn't explain why but she actually liked it. She could see an orange light from behind the sand dune which she assumed was a bonfire; thank god she wouldn't be cold.

"You ready?" Eric asked turning to her.

"Won't we need a blanket or something to sit on?"

"Already covered, they have old tree trunks down there."

"Oh cool" she gave a smile before leaving the car.

"You're not going to be cold, are you?" Nell could feel how close he was and she didn't like how much she enjoyed it. She nodded back "I'll be fine."

"If you change your mind you can borrow my jacket." Eric noticed her body stiffen at the comment, he frowned. He stepped beside her and her look was blank as she concentrated on the bonfire. "Nell, I didn't mean it in that way. I just meant-"

"I know how you meant it" she brushed some hair out of her face and gave a small smile toward him "thanks for the offer."

"I just don't want things to be weird between us."

"Why would they be weird?" she sat down on the log the heat from the fire was actually quite warm "Plus I don't think I'll need on" she let out a puff of air.

The fireworks didn't take long to start. They were introduced by an older looking man who had no trouble in hiding how much he loved this date. He was dressed in red, blue and white and his large top hat even had lights. There weren't many other people their only couples snuggled close to one another. In made feel like the odd one out, but would she really want it the other way? She turned around on the log to face where the guy was directing everyone, one leg on each side.

The first bang was dazzling white and Nell was totally mesmerized. It was so beautiful, as it reflected off the dark ocean. Next was a bright blue, she turned to see Eric's expression and she was surprised but slightly comforted when she saw he had turned to face the same way as she had so he could get a better look. She was now sitting between his legs.

His expression was the same as hers, totally engulfed by the big bangs and falling flames. He looked like a little kid and Nell couldn't help but grin.

Eric could see Nell watching him from the corner of his eye. He tried his hardest not to look back at her as their faces would be close. His eyes shifted around to see if he could find something to distract the both of them.

That's when Nell started to talk "Eric, do you think I'm mean?"

His brow furrowed "What do you mean?"

"From earlier when I sent Deeks to do his paperwork, was I being too harsh?"

Her voice practically broke his heart but he chuckled "Nell, he was just joking, you're not mean at all, you're just doing your job" Eric was thinking about talking to Deeks later.

Nell nodded "Eric?" she asked.

Eric couldn't keep his eyes away, she was using that voice again "Yeah?" he looked to her.

"I think I'll need the jacket now...if it's not too much."

"Its fine" he took off his jacket and held it out as she put her arms in.

"Thank you" she said as she hugged her arms around her.

'No problem, partner" he said quietly. He had to strain his ears to hear what she said next. "Are we still partners?"

_Good question._

* * *

They walked down the hall until they got to Nell's apartment. She put the key in and opened it then turned to Eric.

"I had a really great time tonight, you?"

Nell gave a tired smile "Yeah, I really enjoyed myself. Thank you for taking me tonight, Eric."

"Glad to hear it part-... Rockstar, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course" she nodded "Bye, Eric."

"See ya', Nell" he gave her a smile before he turned around to leave.

Nell grinned heavily as she shut the door behind her. She did more than just enjoyed the night, she loved it. She looked down to the floor as she blushed and bit her lip. As she walked into her kitchen it was then she noticed she still had his jacket.

* * *

**Please review, I love to read them :)**


	4. Looking out for you

**A more angsty chapter.**

* * *

"I don't understand what the big deal is" Eric told Nell as they walked through the mission doors.

"Clearly! Otherwise you just would have just left it alone" she sat back.

"I was looking out for you!"

"When I didn't need any looking out for. You seriously embarrassed me back there and I didn't even get an apology!"

"I don't even know what I would be apologizing for" he complained again.

"Clearly!"

"Trouble in paradise?" Deeks asked as he came over to the fighting pair.

"Shut up!" they both yelled back.

"Hey, whoa, what's going on here guys?" Kensi questioned them.

"Nothing, nothing is going on" Nell glared at Eric then proceeded over to her desk.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Sam's eyes were wide.

"Like Nell said nothing. I'm going upstairs." He quickly left the agents and went to ops.

"I'll talk to her" Kensi sighed and followed after Nell. "Hey, Nell, d'ya want to talk about this?" Nell's head was on her arms that crossed over the desk. Kensi couldn't tell if she was upset or tired. "Nell..."

Her head lifted, she was a little of both "sorry about what happened out there, he should have shut up when we got inside."

"Its fine, we're just worried about what happened with you two, I don't think you've ever fought like that before."

"We just had an argument" she tried to convince the agent.

"Should I get Nate?" Kensi asked.

"Somehow I think that could make it worse" Nell said helplessly before dropping her head back down. Kensi was already calling Nate to come help out.

Nell hated fighting with Eric. Especially after they had such a great night a few days ago. But she was just so furious with him she wondered if she would ever calm down.

It had started off as such a normal day except for the part where her car broke down and she had to call Eric. She had been talking to, Tyler, one of the better looking guys in her building, way better. Things were going great in their conversation and he had just asked her for coffee later and was about to give her his number when Eric showed up, bringing his bad jealousy issues along with him. He had started off by standing way to close to her, making it seem like they were a couple. This made it super awkward for Tyler who was just about to back out of asking her out, Nell couldn't be sure because he was behind her but Eric was probably giving him a nasty look. But to seal the deal and make sure she never got that date with him and never would was when Eric put an arm around her and made it look like they were already a couple.

She was so pissed at him and still was, she wasn't sure if he was trying to be annoying or start a row. But this jealousy thing was getting out of hand.

* * *

Deeks walked into ops and went up to Eric "what was that about?"

"Nothing" he mumbled back as he stared over the tablet.

"Something has to be, Nell and you never fight, come on, tell me" he pleaded.

"I was just looking out for Nell but she got so worked up she wouldn't let me explain why. If she had she wouldn't be pissed at me."

"Tell me what happened and I'll tell you if you should have stayed clear."

"No offense, Deeks, but you don't have the best rap sheet when it comes to women" he said as he walked to a computer.

"I'm the best you got unless you want Kensi, who has probably already picked sides with Nell. Plus you have Nicky boy over here" he tried to persuade the man.

Nick put his hands up "No way, I've seen angry Nell before there is no way I'm a part of this."

Deeks turned back to Eric and was serious "what really happened?"

Eric sighed "her car broke down this morning and she called me to see if I could pick her up. So when I got there she was talking to this guy-"

"-you didn't!"

"I only intervened because I recognized him from when you were doing some of your LAPD work over here." Eric returned to his tablet and typed in the name Tyler Dallas. Up came a picture of the man Nell was talking to and a rap sheet for one count of burglary, three accounts of assault which were against ex girlfriends.

"Well, did you tell her?"

"Don't you think I tried? She ignored me the entire way here, I'm surprised she even came with me and didn't get a cab."

Then the doors opened and Nate walked in "Hey guys, Eric, I need to talk with you."

Eric knew exactly what it was about. He followed Nate into the little make shift office. Nell was already there, Eric took a seat on the chair next to hers.

" So, what happened?"

"Why don't you just ask Eric, he might get jealous because I'm taking too you" she replied in a snarky tone.

"Nell!" Eric was surprised at her.

Nell was surprised at herself and she barely mumbled "sorry."

"Okay, I hate to see you two fights, what is this about, start from the beginning" Nate asked.

Eric hated being on Nell's bad side, mostly because he doesn't like seeing her upset. "Nell, do you want to go first?"

Nell looked confused for a second and nodded. Nell began to explain everything that had happened between when she called him to when they got to work. From what Nell was saying Eric did look like a bad guy.

"Eric, is there anything from that story that you would like to change or add?" Nate asked turning to him.

"Only adding one bit, all those things she said about being to close and pushing the other guy away was true but I did it for a reason."

"What reason would that be?" Nate questioned him again.

Eric could now feel Nell's intense brown gaze on him. He started to explain how last week Deeks was doing some work from the LAPD and that one of them was about burglary and they guy who was a part of it -the guy Nell was talking too- also had three charges of assault that had involved his ex girlfriends. "I didn't want to see my part- Nell gets hurt because I didn't say anything earlier."

Nell now felt like the bad guy "Eric, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" her voice was small and she realized his true intentions.

"Because you wouldn't let me as soon as I said 'Nell' you went off at me."

"Eric, I-" the door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt but Nick needs Eric's in ops like right now, something is up with the computers" Deeks told them.

Eric got up "Can we continue this later?"

Nate nodded "I still have some things I want to talk to Nell about."

Eric took one last looked at Nell before he left. She had a sadden look in her eyes but also saw the sides of her lips tug upwards in a sort of grateful smile.

When Eric left Nell turned her attention back to Nate. "What do I still have to talk about?"

"You spoke about Eric's jealously like it's happens more than once, last time I was here you tried to start it."

Nell looked down at her hands to think about her answer "Eric and I have grown closer since then and Eric does have a tiny jealousy issue, but - and don't judge me for this - but sometimes it can be cute - for lack of a better word."

Nate wrote something down "So, you no longer need to grab Eric's attention anymore, because he already has feelings for you that you might reciprocate."

Nell's eyes went wide "That is a huge jump even for you!"

"But..."

"Yes, we have grown closer since you last were here but there is no way I would or could fall for Eric! I mean it's Eric! We're talking about Eric." _Holy crap_Nell thought after saying all that, I'm falling for Eric.

They continued the session for another hour before Nell had to leave and do her job. Nell left the room in a hurry. She didn't want to believe what Nate had made her realize. As she raced back to her desk, trying not to draw any attention she bumped into Eric.

"Hey, slow down speedy Gonzales, how'd everything go with Nate?"

Nell suddenly felt flustered "Good, he wants to speak to you when you're done with whatever." Eric tried to speak next but Nell butted in again "I'm in a real hurry" she hurried off back to her office leaving Eric in the middle of the Mission floor.

Nell got back to her office and raced to sit down again. Her head fell on the desk again, exhausted. When she lifted her head back up she realized the flowers.

In the vase there was a small branch of purple hyacinth which in the language of flowers meant - I'm sorry; please forgive me. A few peppermint flowers - a warmth of feelings. Then beside the vase was a single yellow rose - Friendship; jealousy; tried to care.

Nell was smiling before she even picked up the card.

Nell,

I hope you know what these all mean. If you don't its fine, I'd like to say it as well.  
I'm so sorry for the way I acted and I really hope you can forgive me, I'm truly sorry.  
I really like you Nell and I'd hate if anything else came between us like it did today.  
You're my best friend and I'd hate myself if I ever lost you.

Eric.

* * *

Eric was sitting over the computer in ops when he next saw Nell. He spun around in his chair to face her; he couldn't place the expression on her face.

"I got your flowers" she said quietly.

Eric quickly stood up "Nell, I'm so sorry, I should have just waited in the car, and I was only trying to look out for you. Could you please forgive me?"

Nell nodded and smiled "you were trying to protect me and that's what counts." Nell stepped closer and stood on her toes, her lips close to his ear "but if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you" she stepped back.

"Dually noted."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	5. I got you

**Thank you so much for your reviews they make me smile every time I read them.**

**Just to answer someone her were hoping for a steamy kiss - I had written a chapter were they were supposed to kiss but felt like it was to quick so it's been pushed back.**

* * *

Nell had just sat down to read her book _Heat Wave_ when her phone went off. She cursed under her breath as she had to get up again, but she didn't mind she knew exactly who his was by the tone. It was the background music to the old 60's Batman show in which they get into the Batmobile or as Eric called it 'Batmo-beale.' It had been a really cheesy joke at the time but Nell never bothered to change it.

"Hey, what's up?" she said in a cherry tone.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to come down to the beach today, I wasn't sure what you were doing it's just really hot" Eric answered back. "Don't worry it's not another date thing...not that the fireworks was a date. This will just partner on partner- not that I would be on you because that's just weird" he continued to hesitantly ramble until he let out a sigh. "Do you still wanna' come?"

Nell let out a small chuckle "I'm used to your awkwardness, Eric, I'd love to come. When?"

"I live right by the beach so any time really."

She faltered slightly "Uhh, give me twenty and I'll meet you at the pier."

"Okay, see ya' then."

"Bye." Nell put down the phone. She had twenty minutes to find something to wear to the beach.

* * *

Eric had his surfboard under his arm as he walked towards the pier where he was meeting Nell. He didn't see her at first because of the crowds of people who had also decided to come down due to the beating sun. But when he did he caught his breath, Nell was standing 50ft in front of him in a red bikini top with white polka dots, a pair of red beach shorts with white flowers on the side with red sandals.

"Hey, Nell" he said as he walked up beside her.

"Oh, hey, I was looking for you, you want to head down now?" she asked looking him directly in the eyes to distract from the fact he was shirtless. As they walked down the beach Nell glanced to the side "Is that your surfboard?"

"No, It's my sandwich" he answered back sarcastically which got him a punch in the arm. "You asked" he said with a small laugh.

When they got to a spot Nell was just about to sit down but Eric grabbed her arm. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"You're coming into the water, right? You can't come to the beach especially in LA and not go into the water. Come on, the waves are great" he pleaded.

"What do the waves have to do with this?" her look was skeptical but when she realized what he meant her eyes widened "Oh no, nuh uh, I'm not getting on that death contraption."

"Oh come on, please. It's not a 'death contraption' it's actually fun once you learn-"

"-which I won't be doing" she told him strictly.

Eric sighed "I didn't want to have to do this" he said as he secured his board under his arm.

"Do what?"

"I'm sorry but you've made me succumb to this."

"What?" her voice was now frantic as he smiled a devious smile. That was when Eric picked her up around her waist with his free arm. "Oh my god, what the hell" Nell squeal as he gripped onto Eric's surprisingly muscular arm so she wasn't hanging. But Eric didn't stop he continued to jog down the beach.

Eric set his board on the water then put both arm around Nell which caught her off guard. "Eric Beale, if you drop me in the water-" but before Nell could speak Eric dragged her under. She should not be enjoying this as much as she is pretending not to. Once she was under the water he let go but she didn't resurface just yet, she decided to teach him a lesson. She reckoned she could hold her breath for about thirty seconds. The water was about chest deep for her so she tried to keep as low as possible until her breath ran out.

She silently broke the water behind him where he was frantically looking around, it made her feel bad, but she guessed he kind of disserved it. Then she punched him in the arm "That'll teach you not to pull me into the water."

He spun around "God, Nell" his voice and eyes carried genuine worry "Don't scare me like that!"

Nell's smile fell "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

His eyes softened "Its fine" he reached for her shoulder "You okay though?"

Nell found herself leaning into his touch but she quickly straightened up "Yeah, I'm good" she gave a weak smiled then looked towards his surfboard and moved over to it "I guess I owe it to you now, right?"

Eric's lips tugged at the side "Really?"

"Just don't laugh at me" she told him, pointing her finger. "Wouldn't dream of it" he replied as Nell hopped on the board. "Now what?" she asked blankly.

He held the board to steady her "Now you lie down" as Nell complied he looked in the opposite direction and was thankful he was in the water.

"Now?"

"Now, position yourself like you're starting a race" he instructed her. Nell followed what he said. "Here, keep this foot flat and keep this leg high" he said while placing his hand on her leg and slowly pushing it up.

Nell felt her heart race as Eric held her leg up. There was a slow blush rising up her neck so she kept her head low hoping he wouldn't notice. "Okay, now step backwards so you're standing up." Nell nodded as she did as she was told.

"You have great balance" Eric complimented.

"I took ballet when I was younger, I stop when I stopped growing and everyone was taller than me" Nell explained.

Eric nodded "Well, I think you're ready for smaller waves now, you can paddle out now. Just remember to keep your balance and protect her face with your arms if you fall."

After about half an hour of surfing on small waves and several falls Nell paddled back to Eric "How'd I go?" she asked with a grin.

"You went great for a beginner, how do you feel?"

"Tired, I think I'm gonna' go lie on the beach. You gonna' stay or come with me" she asked as she slipped off the board.

"Nah, I think I'll come with you" he told her as they walked into shore. When they reached the sand and began to walk on land he noticed strain on her face and that she was favoring her left side. "Why are you limping" he asked with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing" she replied simply.

"Here, let me" he stepped closer to her and put his arm around her to steady her "I got you" he said softly. Nell looked up at him and smiled. _Dammit_ he thought again, it was that smile again, the one that made his knees turn to jelly. He turned his gaze off her and tried to convince himself that he couldn't have these feelings for Nell and that it wouldn't work because she won't feel the same.

"I think I got it" Nell told him as she began sit down.

Eric put his board down and watched her while she did. She was gritting her teeth and he could tell she was really in pain. "You should really get that checked out I can take you to the doctors if you need."

"I'll be fine, Eric. Just maybe I shouldn't sit down, I'll probably never get up" she half heartedly complained.

"Do you wanna' head back home?" Eric asked as he picked up his board.

"I didn't want to be a bother but..." she gave a sad guilty smile.

"It's fine, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore" he grabbed his board and then put an arm around Nell "Lean into me" he told her.

Nell was hesitant at first but she decided to set aside her uncertain feelings for him and lean into him and put her arm around him. To people watching them they might think _what a cute couple_. But that's the exact opposite of what was going on and what she should be feeling.

Once they got back to the car, Eric declared that he would drive Nell home and get a cab himself. Nell opposed at first and said that she could get her own way home but he then went on about how he would blame himself if she got in an accident. So that decided that.

"You're sure you don't need to go to the hospital, I can take you" he asked for the fourth time.

"Eric, I'm flattered you care about me that much but I'm fine, I'll just need some rest over the weekend and I'll be good" she told him as they pulled up toward her building. "I'm on the second floor so I should be fine. Thank you Eric."

"Actually, I'm staying with you until my cab gets here, sorry" he gave a fake frown.

"I am capable of walking to the elevator, Eric. You're not my mother. Now, thank you for dropping me off but I'm fine now." She opened the door and stepped out, holding onto the hood for support. That's when she spotted Tyler at the other side of the parking lot. It had been a week and half since he last came up in conversation and ever since Eric had told her about him she had been nervous about seeing him again.

Eric was facing her and he instantly noticed how her jaw had clenched as she stared straight past him. He glanced behind him and he was Tyler Dallas. Making a quick decision he walked around to Nell and put his arm around her this time for her foot. She mumbled "Thank you" as she held onto Eric for support and limped past the man that had made her freeze.

They got back to her apartment and Nell unlocked the door. "You can come in and wait for your cab."

"Thanks, Is that Dallas guy giving you trouble?" he asked as he walk behind her into the lounge.

Nell shook her head "No, no. It's just the awkwardness" she lied. Tyler had actually caught up with her the day after she found out and asked if she still wanted to go out, she declined of course and she declined the next two times after that. She didn't want to worry Eric though, she liked that he cared about her but she felt it didn't need to be pushed any further, she was sure Tyler got the message by now.

"You still have my jacket?" he said picking it up off the chair.

Nell looked over "Oh, yeah, sorry, you can have it back."

He shook his head "You keep it, it looks better on you" he said putting it back on the chair and looking back at her. Her cheeks had a cute red in them and she shook her head "Thank you."

There gazes caught for another time and Eric's heart quickened "I-" he began but was cut off by a car horn. She turned his head "That's my ride."

"Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday then" she put in.

Eric nodded "Till then."

"Then" she quickly replied as they walk to the door.

"Bye, Nell."

* * *

**Please review, I look forward to writing the next one for you.**


	6. The right one

**So this is a quick update after being pressured by people not name AnanonymousTipster and burningbridges97 on tumblr.**

**I recommend you listen to the songs in this chapter there really sweet and I think are Neric songs.**

**this is the fluffiest I've done so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Won't you just look at them, I can't see how they don't see it, its right in front of their eyes" Kensi complained as her and Deeks watched Nell and Eric from the second floor. Nell was sitting at her desk eating some sort of pastry that Eric had bought her and she had a smile on her face the entire time he was talking to her.

"That's old news" Deeks waved his hands "Look" he pointed towards Nick who was obviously having trouble talking to one of the mail room workers.

"He looks cute with those glasses" Kensi muttered.

Deeks rolled his eyes but then gave a worrying glace towards Kensi. "If Hetty was here these things would be highly inappropriate."

"They would be highly banned" Kensi seconded.

Nell and Eric were now standing in the middle of the Mission "We have a case, guys!"

* * *

"-she went missing 22 years ago back when she was in school and it looks as though she has reappeared and with sensitive documents that could threaten our undercover agents in other countries and information they have or know." As Eric spoke pictures popped up from a camera taken at a distance, security feeds and there were also photos from her back in school in her prom dress.

Deeks was to first to pick it up "Whoa, hold up, look at that dress! Did people really dress like that? Ugh and the hair. Callen, did people really dress like that at your prom."

Callen shot him a glare "Wouldn't know, I didn't go to mine."

"Right, your whole Lone Wolf thing. Kensi?"

"I left school early, didn't go" she replied.

Deeks let out a breath "Did anyone else go to prom apart from me?"

Eric, Nick and Sam hands both went up. "I married her" Sam told them.

"I think mines in rehab" Nick accidently said out loud.

Deeks eyes went to you Nell "Yours couldn't have been that long ago, what about you Nell?"

"I have six brothers and sisters and my dad had been laid off that year so we were living on a one person income along with what me and my two brother's could scrap from the on and off jobs we could find. We couldn't afford it."

Everyone's heart practically melted at Nell's statement "Nell, that's so heartbreaking." Kensi looked around to see everyone else's expressions. But Nell just shrugged. "I never really saw the big deal" she went back to her laptop.

"So, where should we start?" Sam returned to the case.

"She's been spotted multiple times at the Mumford diner in downtown LA" Nick replied.

"Stake out?" Deeks suggested. Everyone nodded in return and the agents and the detective walked out.

Eric kept the video up then went back to the computer. "Eric, can I have you?" he heard Nell's voice from behind him and choked. "Wha- what?" he turned around and as he did he didn't miss Nick secretly chuckle.

"I said 'Can I have you for a second,' in my office, I need to run some things by you" her face made it seem like she hadn't noticed what she said - what Eric had thought she said.

"Sure, I'll be down soon."

Nell gave a small nod and smile before leaving herself.

Eric double checked his computer and picked up his tablet. He could still see a goofball smile on Nick face. As Eric walked past, Nick glanced at him and Eric could tell he was ready to laugh again.

"What are you, 12?" Eric retorted before leaving.

Once he got down to Nell's desk he sat in the chair he was in before. She didn't look up so in return he rested his feet on the side of the desk. This got a reaction."Hetty would kill you and so will I, get your feet of the desk" Nell warned him.

Eric complied "Hetty isn't here anymore."

"I wish she was, some of this work it just..." she let out a breath "sometimes I feel like she's still watching."

Eric now sat properly "Did you just bring me down here to complain or is there something you need to say?"

Nell leaned back in the chair and swung one leg over the other "How's Nick doing?"

Eric narrowed his eyes slightly "He's fine, why?"

Nell rolled her eyes "No, you big idiot, I meant how's he working out for you? Granger says I need to make a decision by the end of the week to see if he stays or not."

Eric nodded "He's good, great actually. I think he's already settled in and he's really happy to be here. You should keep him."

Nell smirked "someone got a crush on the new guy?" she teased.

Eric's eyes widened "no, not him."

"I was only joking, lighten up" she then gave what Eric called her _tug on your heart strings smile_. Eric was quick to change to subject "So, you never went to prom?"

Nell sighed "No, I didn't go to prom. I already told you why, and plus no one asked me."

Eric was shocked "No one asked you too prom?" He was confused for a moment, why wouldn't anyone ask her to prom. Sure she was a little hard to get use to, but once you got past the thin wall of mild ADD and control issues she was really the best person in the world.

"One guy did but he wasn't the right guy, what's with the sudden interest?"

Eric shook his head and his look turned thoughtful "Uhh, nothing, gotta' go. See ya'." He quickly said before running off upstairs

Nell just shook her head and returned to her paperwork.

* * *

Eric was just about ready. He had music ready, he'd set up the big screen. Everyone had gone home - except for Nell. But he knew she was just about to leave so he brought up the playlist of songs and set the two main screens so that they were covered with stars. He quickly raced down stairs to confront her. "Hey Nell" he said as he walked over to where she was packing up "can you help me for a second, upstairs?"

"How long is this going to take?"

"It all depends if this thing goes right, now come on." Eric then grabbed Nell's hands and pulled her through the Mission.

Nell couldn't lie. She liked the feeling of her hand in his. It was a warm sensation that was different from when they were at beach, because he didn't have to be touching her. A touch that she instantly missed when they got upstairs and he put her hand back down.

"Okay, now get ready" he told her.

"For what? What are you planning?" But Eric pushed her into ops before he could answer. Her jaw dropped and eyes were in awe "what did you do?" she breathed out as she took in everything around her. She couldn't describe it in just one word. She then turned back to him.

"When you told us the reasons why you never had a prom I found it quite sad-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-but I thought no one should really go without a prom for the reasons you did, so I planned this" he watched her face for her reactions.

She continued to look around the room, taking small steps at a time "So, all this is for me?" she whispered as he eyes drank in the small shining lights.

"Only the best" he pressed a couple buttons on the tablet and the music started playing, _Slow dancing in a burning room.__  
_  
Nell turned back around to Eric, large brown eye watching him with disbelief and amazement. Eric held out his hand "better not waste it."

Nell felt a blush turn her cheeks a deep red and she nodded "I'd love too." She took his hand and at first they started with Nell having her arms around his back and his around her waist. But by mid way they were closer and Nell was planning that she would stay that way.

We're going down,  
and you can see it too.  
We're going down,  
and you know that we're doomed.  
My dear,  
we're slow dancing in a burning room

The next song was a little more upbeat, _Sweet pea_ by Amos Lee. They both found themselves laughing and Eric even spun her a few times. This was the best night they'd had in a long time. Then came Nell's favorite song _I Do Adore_ by Mindy Gledhill. She looked up at him and he had a cheeky smile "I may have gone into your iPod."

You wear sandals in the snow,  
in mid-July I still feel cold.  
We're opposites in every way,  
but I can't resist it when you say,

Hello, how are you, my darling today?  
I fall into a pile on the floor.  
Puppy love is hard to ignore.  
When every little thing you do, I do adore.

They both couldn't control their smiles, but neither of them would admit why. This was seriously better than any prom or dance ever they both thought. By the last song, _Hero_they both had their arms around each other. Nell had her head resting on Eric's chest and Eric his chin gently on the top of her head. She could hear is heart rapidly beating and he could hear her soft breathing. He had to continually remind himself not to get too comfortable with this feeling. The song would end soon and by his count it was the last one.

Once the song ended there was a moment of silence before Nell pulled back and stared up at Eric, a small smile played on her lips. When their arms came off one another it was silent until Nell broke it. She watched him with eyes that seemed to illuminate by the light of the screens. "This was the kindest, sweetest, most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, Eric" she told him in barely whisper. She put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself and stood on her toes to lean forward. She then put one hand on his cheek and pressed her lips softly to the other cheek, probably a little too close to his lips.

Eric now felt himself blush as a sweet smell entered his nose and a few stray hairs of hers tickled his face. When she pulled back slightly she looked back at him. "That, meant something" Nell whispered before standing normally, her fingers gingerly touching his.

"So, it went well?" Eric asked as he tried to refrain himself from looking or sounding too excited.

She gave a smile before answering "Defiantly, the right one" she told him before looking down, embarrassed. "Thank you for tonight, I loved It." all if a sudden she felt her own heart racing.

"Couldn't have imagined it with anyone else" he replied. "Now go, go get some sleep" he told her.

"You're not gonna come down with me?" she asked, her voice slightly lower.

"I have some things to pack up, I'll be about 10 minutes, you go, I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Nell."

She gave a shy smile "Goodnight, Eric."

Just after Nell left the room Eric realized it. The way she made him blush, the way her smile turned him to jelly, how the thought of her smile kept him up at night, and the way he was all of a sudden motivated to get to work and see her (sometimes with a coffee or treat.) He wasn't doing all of this because Nell was his best friend, he was doing it because he was falling for her; he was in love with Nell Jones.

"Crap."

* * *

**Please Review, any mistakes was because I was pushed by unnamed people.**

**If you do listen to one of the songs I recommend it be _I Do Adore _**


	7. Heist

**This is probably the most angsty this story will get, I wanted to try something different but don't worry it want be as messed up as my other story.**

**And thanks to much pressure from Emily it's up today :D**

* * *

"So, you go get the coffees for everyone else and I'll just drop this off at the bank then we'll meet back here" Nell explained to Eric.

He nodded "How did we ever end up getting coffees for the rest of the team?"

Nell shrugged "It's a slow day, see you soon" she smiled before turning in the direction of the bank.

The first thing she noticed was off was when she was in line. There was a man in front of her that was glancing towards a security guard every five second. Then when he noticed Nell was watching he gave an obnoxious cough and turned his shoulder.

The second was when she noticed another man standing in the middle of the bank just staring out the window. She blew that one off because this was LA and it's not the weirdest thing she's seen.

The third and defiantly the most alarming was the frantic look on the bank teller's face as Nell was second in line. Her face had been down, staring, probably reading whatever the man had slipped her. Her head lifted, frightened. Nell didn't like how this was going. She made her decision to quickly leave herself before it escalated. She went around the line ropes and kept her head down as she made her way for the door. But she was blocked and then her arms were grabbed.

That's when the first scream went off followed by a bang, which raised the wave of panic.

* * *

"That's a lot of coffee" the young girl behind the counter said as she passed Eric the seven cups of coffee in the two four cup holders. "Don't drink it all at once."

Eric gave a smirk "Don't plan on it" he passed her the money and was on his way out the store. Holding all of these was going to be harder then he thought. He cursed himself for trying to show off in front of Nell when he said he could handle it. He had to use his backside to open the door. He hoped Nell wouldn't be so long.

What caught his eye next was the four LAPD squad car's that flew past almost causing him to drop his coffee. He wondered for a moment but then shook it off. His mission right now was getting back to Nell so she could take half the coffee, not what crime was going on at the moment.

When he got back to the car Nell wasn't there yet. He relieved his arms and put the coffees on the hood of the mini cooper. Another cop car whizzed past and he narrowed his eyes. His thoughts stopped when his phone went off.

"_Eric? You're not in the bank, right?"_ Nicks voice came from the other end.

"No, not me but I think Nell still is, does this have something to do with the five police car's that went past?"

"_Crap – Okay I'll try calling her now-"_

Eric grew worried "Nick, what's going on, what's happening with Nell." there was a few moments of silence "Nick! What's happening?"

"_There's a situation at the bank"_ his voice was nervous.

"What kind of situation?" Eric asked back.

"_The kind where people come and rob it, then the place gets surrounded by cops with everyone still inside."_

Eric felt his heart drop into his stomach. The first thing he thought of was Nell and if she was still in there. He needed to know "What about Nell? Is she still in there?"

There was some silence _"the teams on their way, there's not much I can do by myself, this isn't our jurisdiction."_

"Nell's in there, make it our jurisdiction! Call me when you figure something out" he shoved his phone back in his pocket a sprinted off in the same direction of the squad cars.

* * *

"Here's how things will go – If you talk; we shoot you, if you move without being asked; we will shoot you, if you do anything to try make yourself a hero; we will shoot you. You got that?"

Everyone kept silent, their head looking down.

"Good, you're quick learners" the big guy said again. He had been the one that grabbed Nell when she had tried to walk out. He had large dark green eyes that shot through her and an evil smile that broke any hope of getting out. She could still remember what he said as he gripped her arms _'Where are you going, sweetheart? The fun is only beginning.'_

She had been situated away from the other hostages. She had been sat at the other side of the room beside one of the five robbers. She didn't know why she just kept her head low. She heard footsteps stop in front of her and she felt like a possum caught in the middle of the freeway.

"You tried to escape before the teller screamed" the man squatted to her eye level "how'd you know we were here? And don't even try say it was random choice."

Nell's head rose and she looked him in the eye "I could see from behind him that he slipped the lady a note, I saw her face and guessed I should leave" she simply answered in a quiet voice.

He narrowed his eyes "You wanna' answer that again." Nell gave the man a questioning look. "You're just breaking 5ft our buddy over there is 6'2. Even if you could look over his shoulder there had to be something else to set you off."

"I guess I'm just a little paranoid" Nell was trying her best not to shake or show any fear in her voice.

His eyes narrowed even further and he chewed the inside of his cheek "You some kind of cop or something?"

Nell shook her head "No, I'm not a cop."

He had a sinister chuckled "No, because you're a horrible liar." His tongue rang across his lower lip and he glanced behind him then returned to Nell "Look, I don't want to shoot you, but if you lie to me one more time I'm going to have to shoot you in front of all these people. So, tell me one more time, who do you work for?"

Nell stuttered as she tried to think for a simple thing to call her job "I'm an Intelligence Analyst."

The man said nothing in return and stood up. He walked over to one of the guards by the hostages. Nell took this moment to breathe. She had goosebumps running up her arm and her hands shook when she lifted them to nervously rub her neck. She wondered if her team knew she was in her. Eric had to by now, it had been almost half an hour, she could see police cars outside but so far no one had made a move to get them out.

Her eyes diverted to the guy who had previously been talking to her. He was whispering something to another guy. The other guy didn't look happy to hear whatever it was. He marched over to her and Nell gulped."You really and Intelligence person?" he spat as he spoke.

Nell nodded and tried not to be too taken back by his bulldog like face. His nostrils flared and he grabbed her by the wrist a tugged her up. He stared at the other man "that's just fancy words for someone who works closely for the government." Then his eyes lightened like he had an idea "It also means she's smart. We can use her as leverage." Nell was then shoved backwards into the man that had spoken to her. "Don't let her out of your sight, this one looks tricky."

* * *

"Still no word on what's going on inside, LAPD still isn't happy about us intervening" Deeks said as he joined the rest of the group "They know one guy in there but everyone else is staring clear of windows. They're professionals."

"Did you tell them Nell was in there? She's one of us, that has to count for something" Eric said in a frantic state.

"It does. But they haven't made any contact. We can't force them at the moment" Kensi told him, trying to calm the man down.

"We can't just wait!" His voice held frustration and grief.

"Unfortunately we have too, we don't know how many hostages they have all we know is that they've got guns and that they mean business" Deeks said. This didn't help Eric at all.

That's when a man dressed in a police uniform came over "You guys the one with the girl in there?"

"Yeah Dean, that's us" Deeks answered.

"Uh, well, she's on the phone" he said.

"How?" Sam asked

"Dunno', she said that they don't want to speak directly to the cops, that their gonna' do it through her."

"Do you think it's a coincidence they chose her?" Callen asked looking around.

* * *

"Look, here's the deal, you didn't tell us straight up who you were, you're lucky I didn't kill you then. But we have a plan for you, okay?"

Nell nodded now not looking the man in the eyes. Her eyes scanned around the room and she wondered why she wasn't as hysterical as everyone else, she was defiantly in the worse situation. Maybe it was the fact she had seen worse before up in ops.

"You will say whatever we write down, anything else and you know the deal" said the man she now knew as Leroy, he was the main one, the one that scared her the most, not that the others didn't Leroy just had this look about him. Nell nodded once more. They had to wait a few minutes but the phone did ring and Leroy picked it up, put on speaker phone and cued her to talk.

"H-hell-hello" she didn't realize how shaky her voice was she sounded so feeble, like she would just start to cry.

"Who's this?" the man on the other end asked.

Leroy wrote down on the pad and Nell followed "It-it doesn't matter. Wh-what matters is that they get out without any tr-trouble, a fr-ee get away."

"Sorry we can't do that, how do we know you aren't just gonna kill all the hostages." One of them screamed after over hearing this._ BANG._ Nell tried not to scream herself and shut her eyes. She was nudged again and read the paper.

"I-if you're not willing to help them th-then we don't n-need you. The-they know someone who will."

"Who would that be?"

Nell really didn't want to answer the name on the page but she didn't want to get shot or have anyone else shot either. Earlier they had forced her into giving up where she worked. Nell hadn't wanted to answer then but they'd pointed a gun at a small child and Nell quickly gave it up and they gave the kid back to her mom.

"NCIS" she answered back.

* * *

"This is Special Agent Kensi Blye. Nell, are you okay?"

Nell couldn't describe how relieved she felt when she heard Kensi's voice. She knew her team was here now. But she couldn't answer her she had to do what she was told. "They want protection in exchange for some hostages."

"That idea went out the window when you started shooting people" Kensi replied roughly.

An angry look went across Leroy's face his fingers ran over the head of his gun as he looked to where the hostages were sitting. He then motioned for the man who had first talked to Nell to stay here while he talked to others.

When he did come he back he had this weird look about him and this time he didn't write anything down for Nell, he started speaking. "Listen up, we've robbed seven banks before and gotten away with it. What makes you think we're gonna just give up now?" There was more silence then he spoke again.

Nell started to notice that this guy didn't care anymore if they knew who they were. Because it didn't matter anymore. If they didn't get their way out, they weren't coming out at all. Nell knew they had something up their sleeve so they wouldn't be blamed for this.

"Tell you what, I don't feel like killing a lot of people today. We will release the rest of the living hostages."

"For what?"

"We'll tell you that after we return them" he smirked as he spoke and it told Nell there was a trick to letting them go.

"No, you tell us now."

"Fine, but you're not being any fun. We release them, but we get to keep, Pixie hair, over here" he said glancing at her. Nell felt herself freeze, her pupils turn to tiny dots and her throat close up. She shuddered and she glanced up at the man. She was now a part of the plan.

"No!" she heard the voice yell from the other end. But it wasn't Kensi this time, it was Eric.

That's when it all became too much for her. Hearing his voice on the other end, not know if she was ever going to get out of this place to see him again, to see anyone again. Her hands gripped her legs and her head hung has the hot moisture behind her eyes finally made its way out.

"Well that's our deal take it or leave it, call us back when you've made your decision." The slamming of the phone sent chills down her back.

* * *

"We can't just leave her in there!" Eric said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Believe me, that's the last thing all of us want to do but our job is to protect the people of LA" Callen interjected.

"What, so Nell isn't a part of those people?"

"She's one of us, she protects everyone as well. But we want fewer victims then more, it's how it goes."

Deeks entered "LAPD wants all the hostages out now, I tried arguing with them to see if we could get Nell out as well but they wouldn't budge."

Kensi turned to Eric "We'll still get her out. We'll storm the building once their all out. Deeks, go talk to LAPD tell them that SWAT needs to be ready."

Deeks nodded and left the group.

Eric just fell back on the chair. If he had just told Nell to come with him and get the coffees they would be just back up in ops or in the Mission. He kept going back to how scared she must be. Sure, Nell was the toughest person he knew that didn't go out in the field but she was still human and it broke his heart to hear her shaky voice over the phone. But when the man said they would be keeping Nell and letting everyone else out, he lost it. She's his partner and he felt the need to protect her, feelings or no feelings.

He looks up to see Kensi on the phone again "Okay, send them out."

* * *

"You heard the lady, everyone up! Form a line!" they did as they were told. "You don't want to end up like you're friends over there" he pointed his finger to the lifeless bodies.

Nell continued to glance out the window she hoped the team would come in soon. From her point the best thing to do would be to talk to them even though it wouldn't work it would still buy time. But from the outside point of view it would be to bring SWAT team in.

"You got the bag, Scotty?" Leroy asked as he watched the people leave from behind a column.

He nodded. "Okay, Tommy and John are already set up they need your bag now. I'll watch the girl." The one now known as Scotty ran off to around the back and Leroy came back to her.

"You're not gonna let me go, are you?" her voice still uneven.

"Smart girl."

"And around the back is?"

"Explosives. , we weren't supposed to get caught but we did, obviously. Seven robberies was a good run. But when started these robberies it was either our way or no way."

"So you're just going to kill yourselves, why not try escape?" Nell noticed the rope in his hands.

"You're not seeing the main picture, if we did and we got caught we spend the rest of our lives in prison, but if we do escape and are not caught we are forever looking over or shoulders." He took the rope and started to tie it around Nell and the chair.

Her voice was now becoming softer and more scared as her impending doom got closer "Why kill me, why not let me go!" there was fighting back in the words.

The rope tightened around her. "One last success" he said right in her face before pulling the chair she was on into the middle of the room.

"You ready boys" he called out. "Yes!" one of them called back. The man then held a phone in front of the now shaking Nell. "It'll be over soon" he told her.

"You're a coward" she bit back.

But the man just pressed the button on the phone.

* * *

"Okay, their out, move in, move-"

_**BOOM**_

* * *

**Don't worry things will get better, this will only go on for two more chapters that wont be as long as this one and then after those two it wont be sad anymore, it will be happy.**

**...and you might like the ending...**


	8. Aftermath

**Just though i'd clear up something - When I said two more chapters I mean 2 more to the story line not to the entire story. I still have a lot of ideas.**

**Anything written in bold and Italics is in sign language.**

* * *

What brought her back to consciousness was how bad she was coughing and how tight her chest was. She was lying on her side and her head hurt like hell as well as her arm. As he eyes began to open everything was spinning and she was confused about where she was. It was mixture of dark debris flying around her that stung her eyes and burnt her lungs as she tried to control her breathing.

She was then aware of some type of chord loosely around her chest. She pushed against it and the object behind her and rolled way trying to ignore the pain going from her shoulder to her forearm. She put her hands flat on the ground and pushed herself up on her knees trying to ignore burning on her right arm.

It was now she took notice to the ringing in her ears. She slowly brought one leg up so she could push herself to stand. As she stood she coughed loudly and stumbled slightly to the right. She moved her hand from her mouth to the stinging sensation on her temple. When she moved her fingers across the pain she felt the sticky blood that trickled down her face.

She continued to stagger forward to where it got lighter and away from the destruction behind her that the bomb had caused. She kept her back hunched and her eyes covered with her now dirty and ripped sleeves.

She felt two large arms around her and she tried to fight back until she realized it was Sam and she stopped kicking and held on to him. She wasn't sure how far she was carried but she kept her eyes shut as she got used to the light change.

She was placed down on the chair and wasn't aware someone was trying to communicate with her until they lifted her eye lied and checked her pupils with a flashlight. She jerked her head back and continued to cough. An oxygen mask was then placed on her mouth and she took in deep breaths.

She was aware someone was checking out her head while she took a moment to breath. She winced when the paramedic put a bandage over it. But it wasn't that bad compared to the aching pain all over her body from being thrown forward by the explosion. Another paramedic checked her arm that she hadn't realized had been that bad until she look at it and saw burnt and raw skin. Nell then zoned out for most of it, apart from the occasional jabs and stings, her mind was focused on how it was a miracle she survived with injuries of grazes and burns.

Then they were in her face and Nell moved back a bit. They were opening and closing their mouths but all she could hear was the incessant ringing. She couldn't hear a word they were saying, they just looked like giant fish with their mouths gaping open and shut. Her eyes went wide with panic as she finally realized it. She then wanted nothing to do with these people she wanted to see her team, people she trusted. She shouted back at them '_No, No'_ but was unable to her it herself.

They were trying to keep her down but she continued with the silent yells. The rest of the team was now approaching, trying to talk to the paramedics and calm Nell down at the same time. Nell was now looking around frantically for Eric. He was really the only one that could make her feel safe. She tried calling out his name, other people could hear it but not her it only hurt her throat.

She could see him moving towards her now and some kind of relief wash over her but she was still afraid of the fact she couldn't hear the havoc around her. When he did reach her his arms enveloped around her. One around her waist the other with his hand on the back of her head, holding her close. Her hands gripped the back of his shirt and she pushed her face into his chest as the onset of tears came.

* * *

"Nell's alive! Sam and Callen saw her in the wreckage, she's fine. The paramedics are looking over her now!" Deeks called as he ran over to Kensi and Eric who were still in the van staring down at the floor.

Kensi head went up first "Are you serious?" her voice was full of shock.

"Sam found her in a coughing fit trying to get out."

"She's still alive?" Eric stuttered as he spoke.

"Yeah she is buddy" Deeks smiled.

"Come on then" Kensi said as she left the van followed quickly by Eric and Deeks.

Eric pushed past all the hustling people as he made his way through the crowd to where Deeks was directing them to the ambulance. Eric was in disbelief, it was a miracle Nell survived. When he saw the explosion he had collapsed backward into the wall. He didn't want to believe Nell was gone and now she wasn't.

He then heard his name through the crowd and he turned to see Nell. Her hair was a mess, face covered in dirt and blood down the side of her face, but it was still and amazing sight. She was fighting against the paramedics and yelling. He pushed past everyone until he got to her and then he wrapped his arms around her tightly and everyone laid off.

"Thank god, Nell" he mumbled near her ear. He could hear her soft cries into his chest and it made him hold her tighter. "I got you, Nell, I got you" he told her as he rubbed her back.

"Sir" one of the paramedics tried to get his attention "Sir, we need to check her ears."

He turned his head and stared at the woman "What do you mean her ears?"

"She was showing signs that she couldn't hear and when we were asking her questions about what she last remembered she didn't even glance our way, we fear her ears could have been damaged in the explosion."

Eric shook his head slightly then looked back at Nell her hadn't looked up yet. "Nell...Nell" she didn't responded. He blinked few times then asked again "Nell?" This time he moved his hand from her head and to her good shoulder then brushed some of her hair out of the way with the other hand. This time she looked up "Nell?" her eyes searched his with a questioning gaze and the look of lost child.

Kensi lifted her arm to behind Nell just beside her ear and made a clicking noise with her fingers .No reaction, Nell didn't even turn.

"We need to get her to the hospital to check her out. She could have internal injuries that we need to look at and that arm is looking bad" the paramedic repeated and took hold of Nell's elbow. Nell pulled back slightly but Eric kept close and took her into the back of the ambulance.

"We'll meet you back at the hospital" Callen said. Eric nodded back.

Eric sat down in the ambulance and kept Nell close with his arms around her, carefully. She was still making sniffling noises and Eric pulled her closer. One of the paramedics signalled her to turn on her side where for the first time Eric saw the full extent the burns on her shoulders and sides. He winced back slightly.

"They should heal in a few weeks we just need to watch for infections."

"What about her ears, will she be able to hear again?" his voice was worried.

"We'll determine that when we get to the hospital. We'll get a specialist to look at her" she gave a sympathetic smile. "But it shouldn't be permanent."

Eric nodded and turned to Nell who was staring at the wall with no comprehension of the conversation.

* * *

"There seems to be no sign of any internal problems which is a good sign but there is some damage to her ears which is not permanent but it maybe a week before she starts to hear again. But her arm will take about a month for the skin to grow again; the stitches we put in will help. "

Nell had a confused look on her face "What?" her voice was soft and she had a weird look after saying it.

"Does she know sign language?" the doctor replied after seeing Eric confused gaze.

"I'll try, but if she knows it she hasn't told me" Eric signed back _**'You should get better in a week. Your arm will take longer.'**_

Nell nodded then placed her hand in her lap and looked down. Eric wasn't that surprised when she knew it, it defiantly made things easier though. He then covered his hand over hers then looked towards the doctor "What should we do until then?"

"Well, she can't stay by herself. It says on her record that all her family is out of town so she'll need to stay with someone she trusts. Also she needs to rest the entire time, no loud noises and most important – rest." The doctor signed _**'Rest'**_ to Nell and she gave a small nod.

"She can stay with me" he turned to her _**'you can stay with me until you're better.'**_

Nell nodded back and gave a small grateful smile before her eyes went downcast again.

"Make sure she takes these for the pain" he handed Eric a bottle of pills.

He nodded and curled some hair behind Nell's ear to grab her attention _**'We can go now.'**_

Nell slipped of the bed and kept close to Eric as they walked out the door to where the team was waiting. Their eyes first went to the bandages up her arm with a saddened look then to Eric.

"What did he say, is Nell gonna be okay?" Kensi asked.

"She'll be deaf for a while but she should start to hear in a week, her arm will take longer to heal. The doctor says she needs to rest."

"Well, we hope you get better soon, Nell" Kensi said, then her expression changed as she realised Nell couldn't hear it. Nell looked at Eric and a questioning gaze.

'_**They hope you get better soon'**_ he gave a smile when Nell nodded back at the team.

* * *

It felt different not to hear. The ringing had gone now but it wasn't any better, at least she could hear something then. Now everything seemed distant and made her feel isolated. She knew she was lucky because she didn't die and she was highly grateful for that but being deaf wasn't nice either.

They had made a trip to Eric's place first so he could pick up some clothes and his tooth brush before they went to Nell's he was going to stay with her until he could hear again. She couldn't decide if she was thankful for that or slightly upset. She was lucky to have him and for him to look after her but she just didn't like seeming weak in front of him.

It was dark now and she had just taken her pills for tonight. She was wearing grey sweats and a baggy grey jumper, it wasn't attractive but it defiantly made her feel more comfortable. Her arm was hurting like hell but she didn't mention it she just wanted to sleep. Nell finished her water and made her way to the bedroom. Eric was just stepping out of the bathroom.

'_**Are you going to bed now?' **_

Nell nodded back. "I'll try to."

'_**I will be on the couch if you need me.'**_

She nodded once more "Goodnight, Eric."

Eric placed a kiss on her head a mumbled 'Night.' Nell could feel that. He then turned back around and walked to the couch and Nell went to her bed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, the reviews are what keep me inspired. **


	9. Helping hands

**Sorry for the late update, it's really late and at first I was gonna review it tomorrow. But decided that i have to do it now so, any editing mistakes are because of how late it is.**

* * *

Monday (4 days after the explosion)

* * *

"Nell! Wake up, wake up" he nudged her on her good side. Nell couldn't hear her own shrills from her nightmare and Eric's nudging was only being mixed in with her own unconscious thrashing. Not wanting to see her in distress any longer he put a hand under her back and moved her into a sitting position, immediately waking her up.

Her breathing was heavy and frantic as she took in everything around her. "What?" she repeated  
several times with a wheezy voice.

_**'You had another nightmare' **_he signed, moving his hand from her back.

Nell sighed "Sorry" she held her sore arm "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Eric gave a smile _**'I was already up making breakfast, do you want some?'**_

Nell nodded "Well, I'm not going back to sleep, thank you" Nell stepped out of bed. "I just need to use the bathroom first."

_**'You're okay, right?' **_his face showed concern and his eyes went to her arm.

Nell nodded "I'm okay, I should redress my arm bandages though, I'll meet you out there." Nell waited for Eric to leave before she took the new bandages and went to the bathroom.

She slowly began to take the bandages off and she felt her chest tighten as the first sight of the singed skin. It wasn't the entire arm but it did start in a series of circles from her neck and down to her wrist. It took about five minutes to get the rest of the bandages off with as little pain as possible.  
She then started to put the new ones on. She had to grit her teeth during this part, it hurt to touch the arm with the material and it was harder to do with one arm. She really did not want to ask for help and she hadn't been for the last four days, but now it was becoming a struggle.

"Eric, can you help me!" she called out and Eric was quickly by the door and was taken aback by her arm.

_**'Do you need help?'**_he had a sympathetic smile and his eyes were cautious, she nodded gingerly.

_**'Just hold your arm up.'**_she nodded and held it out in front of her. Eric took the bandage and put the end in her hand and began to wrap upwards.

"Not too tight" she warned him. Eric nodded in return. "And make it looser around by elbow, I have to move it."

Eric chuckled and looked up at her "I got it" he said knowing she couldn't hear him. He finished up by her shoulder but his eyes were still drawn to how red her neck was.

"I can put the cream on myself" she mumbled softly and purposely not looking at herself or Eric in the mirror.

It tugged on his heart strings to see Nell like this. He loved it when she was smiling or laughing and he had made small jokes here and there since the explosion in hope to at least see her lips tug up the slightest but all she did was nod along and give small smiles out of pity. She wouldn't even leave the apartment and Eric didn't blame her but if she didn't leave Eric couldn't either, he was afraid that if he left her alone she would hurt herself somehow.

"You're still beautiful" he told her knowing it was easier to say when she couldn't hear it and react.

* * *

When Nell came out and went into the kitchen she found Eric just serving up the eggs and mini sausages (which had been cut up). Nell couldn't decide if she was annoyed or found it funny.

"You don't have to baby me, I don't need my food cut up like one."

_**'Just helping out. I'm going to take a shower, just bang on the door if you need me'**_he then gave a thumbs up and grabs his to go bag and went to the bathroom.

Nell ate about half of her food before deciding to get dressed. This took longer now that she only had one arm. She managed to pull on a long tank top and a pair of three quarter black tights. As she was leaving her room, her mail that had been slipped under the door (this being arranged by the elderly lady that owned the building who wanted to help out as much as possible) caught her eye. She made her way over and bent down using her good hand against the wall to keep her steady and cleverly using her toes to pick up the envelope.

As Nell had her hand against the door she felt vibrations against the wood. Someone was knocking. She was now in a dilemma, did she answer it and see what happens next or did she just leave it and hope that whoever was there got the message and left.

She felt the knocking again and decided to open it and see if they would just leave after finding out she couldn't exactly talk. She opened the door (making sure to cover her arm so they couldn't see the bandages) and was confronted by none other than the worst person to possible show up. Tyler Dallas.

Before Nell could give the main reason why she had to shut the door he started talking in vein. Nell was pretty sure she had a confused look on her face and that's why he eventually stopped talking.

"Look, I can't talk now" she told him and tried to shut the door but he stops it with his arm. Nell was startled by this. Tyler was now in view of her arm and he looked shocked, who wouldn't?

Nell could understand the next words he said _'what happened?'_

"Could you please leave, I'm fine."

She was now freaked out by his intrusion into her house and got even more scared when he stepped in a few more feet. Doing the only thing she knew she could she veered for the bathroom and banged on the door, unaware if he was out or not yet.

Eric was out in less than two seconds, already dressed and immediately saw the distress on Nell's face.

"I opened the door and Tyler was there. I tried to shut the door but he blocked it, and then he came inside and I just came to you." As Nell was explaining all this Eric looked back around the corner but Tyler was now gone. Eric quickly went to shut the door and was then back to Nell.

_**'Did he hurt you?'**_

Nell shook her head "I think he was too scared to, he looked afraid of my arm."

As far as Nell was aware Eric didn't reply he just ushered her over to the couch and got her a glass of water.

"Thank you" she mumbled into the glass.

* * *

Wednesday (Six days after the explosion)

* * *

_**'Nell, for it to heal you need to air it out for a while, take the bandages off for a few hours'**_

'It's horrible, my arm looks really bad" she complained.

_**'I'm the only one here, I'm not going to judge you, I've seen it before.'**_

Nell looked down towards her arm again then nodded "Okay, just give me a second." Nell turned back around and shut her bedroom door behind her.

Eric waited until she got out again. She looked slightly discomfited and didn't meet his eyes. Eric put his finger under her chin and lifted it slightly and smiled, causing her to smile as well.

"Did you want to set up the Wii?" she asked looking towards the lounge with a mischievous grin. Nell didn't need Eric to sign this time, his face said it all. "I haven't taken it out in ages and I thought since we have nothing to do at the moment, that I could kick your ass at some Mario Kart."

Eric just sprinted to the couch and Nell followed after him shaking her head.

"Ugh, unfair you bumped me. Take it easy on me I only got one good arm" she yelled as she swerved the white wheel like a maniac with one hand. Eric just laughed and kept his eyes on the screen as he drove over the waterfall on Yoshi Falls.

Eventually they stopped playing video games and put on a movie. _Captain America,_(with subtitles)it was the only one they could agree on. They both set up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Nell felt relaxed around Eric. They had only known each other for not even two years and yet when they were around each other playing video games or watching movies it was like they had been buddies for a lifetime. It was obvious now with the way he sat normally on the couch and she had her legs up on her lap.

Again, to other people this may look like a different situation, but this was just how it was. Was it all she wanted out of this situation? Probably not. But she was happy with it at the moment. Not everyone could say their partner was their best friend and that they bonded over a love for all things technology.

She was now aware of Eric watching her. She felt different under his gaze it made her stiffen and relax at the same time. She was unsure about what to do, so she turned to the first thing she knew .Sarcasm. "Where watching Captain America, Eric" she turned her head to him "not the Human Torch."

Eric just shook his head _**'I wasn't looking at your arm'**_

"What were you looking at than?" her eyebrows lifted.

Eric shook his head once more before returning to the movie. He had been watching her face, her expression. She had obviously been thinking about something good and not the movie because she had a shy smile and it was the part in the movie where everyone thinks Steve died. Whatever was on her mind he was glad it was keeping her happy. Glancing at her one more time, she was trying to hide her expressions which Eric thought just made it cuter and it also made him smile as he looked towards the TV again.

By the time the movie had finished it was twelve something and Eric was just about ready to sleep where he sat, and he would too but when he turned to Nell she was already asleep and giving off little snores. He contemplated moving her back to her bed but he didn't want to accidentally hurt her. So he went to her closet, took a blanket from the shelves and brought it back out and put it over the dozing Nell.

"Night, Nell" he placed a small kiss on her head and made the decision that he would sleep in her bed for the night and wake up earlier so she wouldn't catch him.

* * *

Friday (eight days after the explosion)

* * *

Eric knew Nell was getting frustrated, she had been thinking that on exactly a week after the explosion she would begin to hear, but she didn't. Eric had tried to calm her but she went into crisis mode and started saying things like _'if I'm deaf I can no longer work for NCIS.'_Eric wasn't sure on that rule but she was probably right. He kept telling her that not everything falls on a deadline especially recovery and that it would start in the next few days.

Eric didn't want to continue this bad mood so today he would try to keep her happy. He decided to make pancakes with the last of what was in the cupboards. She would definitely have to go shopping soon.

"Morning" Nell said from behind Eric in a tired voice.

_**'Did you sleep well?' **_

"It's just lying down; I'm still capable of that."

Eric sighed _**'I'm trying to help but you're not making it easy.' **_But Nell didn't answer she just sat on the couch. _**'I made breakfast, can you at least eat it and not be miserable.'**_

She then snapped her head and had this worried look "Is that what's burning?"

Eric hadn't realised if at first but Nell's nose was now tuned to smelling smoke. That's when the smoke alarm went off and he ran towards the kitchen. "I got it" Nell yelled.

Eric ran towards the pan and pushed it to the side, turning the gas off, and opening the window. He turned around to see Nell waving the hand towel under the alarm with her good arm. When it stopped Nell turned back to him with a shocked almost amazed look.

"I-I heard the alarm..."

"You can hear the alarm." He forgot about everything else and put his arms around her for a hug which she returned tightly with her good arm.

"It was kind of weak but I could still hear it" she mumbled.

"I told you you'd get it back" he said close to her ear.

"I just heard that as well, It's great to hear your voice again" The top of her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Eric's arms were now in the same position they were eight days ago. One around the waist and one hand on the back of her head. This was defiantly one of the more intimate moments in their _partnership. _The part where Nell would allow Eric to touch her and hold her in a _totally_non sexual way, despite both their hearts racing.

Nell pulled back first and looked at him with a grin "Thank you, Eric."

He dropped his arms from her "I didn't give you it back" he said it hopefully loud enough for her to hear it now that they were apart.

"You stuck by me." She then gave _that_ smile again. The one she had given when Eric had_ sacrificed_ himself to _compete _with her, it was small but it meant a lot.

Her hazel eyes began to search his with an innocent and thankful look that left Eric in a hazed state. Her hand went to his shoulder as she stood on her toes. Eric felt his chest tighten as Nell came to eye level and her hand moved to the side of his neck and her finger lightly curled his hair. His hand instinctively went to her waist. Another smile came to her lips as she cupped his cheek lightly. Eric leaned his head forward so they were only a few inches away. Should he really be doing this, is it safe? This could change their partnership completely for the good or the bad. But he couldn't resist this, he was a guy, and this was Nell - who he reckoned was the most beautiful girl he'd met.

Okay, he was going to go for it. Both his hands were on her waist now and he could feel her warm breath against his upper lip. She was so close now the tiny space between them practically didn't exist. Then there was the knock at the door.

His heart fell and he looked down, breaking the intense gaze. He felt Nell's arms drop to his hands. He looked up to see a saddened, slightly hurt look in her eyes and it killed him. "There's someone at the door" he told her in an apologetic tone and moving his head closer to her ear.

Her eyes went down and she nodded "Of course there is..."

It felt horrible to take his hands away from her, but he did and he walked over to the door. Whoever it was it had better be someone important.

He practically choked when he saw who it was "Hetty?"

* * *

**The next chapter will probably be a month after this. Sorry if it takes a little while longer, I start school tomorrow.**

**Updating soon :)**


	10. A month after

**Hey, I told you I wouldn't be different because I started school.**

* * *

"If Nell is coming back to work in ops does that mean I no longer have my job?" Nicholas asked in fear he may lose his place at NCIS.

"I assure you Mr Shwartts; you will still have your job here. Miss Jones has merely chosen to return back to her old job since my return for both the benefit of herself and the team.

Nick nodded and Deeks gave him an over the top congratulations whack on the back. Everyone snickered when he choked slightly.

"Just to let you know, I respect Miss Jones' leading styles and she did a great job while I was away, but we are a Naval Criminal Service and we should act and run like one while on the job." Everyone nodded in agreement and Deeks' eyes roamed around to see everyone else's expressions. In the time Hetty was gone they had gotten away with a lot more then they usually would have.

"Now get to work" she said with a slight smile. Everyone went off to their desks or ops. "Oh, Mr Beale, Miss Jones."

Both of them turned to see their boss and then gave a worryingly glance to one another.

"That means no out of work activities up in ops using the technology."

They both nodded a waited till she walked away. "How did she find out?" Eric whispered to Nell. He had though they had been totally alone when he re-created Nell's prom.

"Doesn't matter, it won't happen again" she whipped back around and began to walk off.

"Nell..." he said following her up stairs.

Ever since Hetty had showed up and stopped the kiss that almost happened Nell had been acting different, which Eric could accept. But Eric had made a huge mistake when they had been trying to sort it out. Nell had wanted to talk about it because she was returning to work and she didn't wanted things to still be weird between them. So they had decided to meet at his place and work it out there, away from the public.

_"So about what almost happened."_

_"About that..."_

_Nell sighed "I don't want things to be awkward between us."_

_"That's why it was good thing it didn't happen" he blurted out._

_"A good thing?"_

"_Yeah, I mean...you see..."_

_"You mean what? Because from where I was it seemed like you were going to kiss me back."_

"_I was, but..."_

_"Which one is it Eric? Because I really need and want to know" her voice was small and she kept eye contact the whole time._

_Eric had no idea what to say, which was the worst part. He definitely wanted to kiss her but any time he tried to prove it the words would come out as negative and ruin everything. As he thought of words that could save him Nell had already picked up her bag, ready to leave._

_"I really like you, Eric, and I thought you really liked me."_

_"I do, Nell, I just don't know what to say."_

_"Maybe you can think about it." As she turned and left Eric caught the hurt it her eyes but what tugged on his heart the most was the small sad smile she managed to pull off before the shutting the door._

It had just gotten worse since then. Nell had chosen to ignore him and he couldn't fully understand why. Sure he knew he had stuffed up when he didn't answer her but it wasn't entirely his fault, he wasn't the one who started it. So he was angry at himself and frustrated with her.

"I thought this wasn't what you wanted, you didn't want things to be weird between us, this is what they are now." He walked close behind here so they didn't draw any attention.

"So, you have something to say now?" she replied not looking back at him.

"Nell, why are you so snappy? This isn't you" there was pleading in his voice.

"Because, now I'm the one who has nothing to say" she turned into ops.

"You need to let me explain, I've had time to think now, to say what I need." But they were the last to get to ops, everyone else was already there, this ended the fight for the time being. Everyone eyed them at first, knowing something was up and knowing not to ask out it.

* * *

His day dream state of staring across to Nell was broken by a bored Deeks who was waiting up in ops because his features didn't suit those of the CEO of a pharmaceutical company.

"You got it bad, man" he leaned down on the island next to the tech.

"Don't remind me" he sighed.

"So you do like her" his over the top gasp grabbed Nell's attention and she turned around completely ignoring Eric's desperate look.

"What did you do?" Deeks said surprised.

"Don't ask me, I'm so confused right now, I tried to say something and it came out horrible."

"So whatever you two are fighting about is your fault?" Deeks asked still confused on what was going on with his friends.

"No, not fully anyways, she just won't let me explain."

"Why not? You and Nell are best friends."

Eric started to mumble "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we crossed that line."

Deeks nodded "Oh...oh... Did you two, ya' know" his eyebrows rose and his eyes went wide.

"No!" he said "I care about her too much, which is why we're in this mess in the first place." Eric rubbed his chin and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Wow, I never expected you to be that deep" Deeks told him trying to keep a low voice.

"Could you try telling her that?" he said as he stepped away from the island and walked out.

* * *

Over the next week Nell frustration against Eric went down and to the point where they only talked to each other if needed and if someone else in the room. She now just felt down all the time and didn't engage in any conversation, just work.

Everyone was aware of Nell's new behaviour and they tried to talk to her about it but she would change it to work and quickly get away before they could start again. She wasn't there mentally either. Usually she could sneak up behind someone and they would jump a mile high but now if someone just called her name she would freeze up.

Nell sat on the sofa in the bullpen, head down, eating her sandwich. She was alone until she felt the pressure of the couch change and she looked up to see Kensi.

"Nell, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she questioned back.

"The fact you look like a child on her first day of school."

Time to change the subject "Talking about schools, Blair, Petty Officer Tyrone's daughter said she was being picked up by a family friend in the last two weeks because her dad was caught up in work but his bosses said they haven't changed his time table in a year. You and Deeks should check it out."

Kensi sighed "and we will, once I finish talking to you. Now, what's going on, you're totally different now, not yourself. Does this have something to do with whatever happened with you and Eric?" she asked as Nell began to look more nervous.

"Me and Eric are fine-"

"Apart - yes, but together it's like your both on thin ice. That's not the Nell and Eric that use to be here, the Nell and Eric that we know could bring down entire agencies just using their computers, could find one guy in a city of millions. We need those two people back, for the good of not just you two but everyone else.

"It's not as easy as it sounds I think I stuffed up big time, me and my personality disorder. Everything just had to be perfect and I stuffed it up and lost the one person that got me" she said beginning to confess to Kensi. Her voice was tired with an upset tone.

"You are not going to lose Eric, not under my watch anyways" she gave a small smile. "And Eric was already your best friend and your partner he's not gonna' start judging you now."

Nell nodded still with her head down. She had messed up with Eric big time. She started the kiss because she thought it would have been a good idea, and it had been until they were interrupted. After that she started to back out of the idea. She tried to find a reason for why they shouldn't continue what had never really started. That's why when she went to Eric's she wanted an excuse, but there wasn't. Eric was perfect, so she had to make her own problem of not giving him enough time to answer. She regretted it straight after, seeing that hurt in his eyes. But she had to keep it up because she was scared, scared that there was still a chance for an R-word. Her last one had gone horribly wrong and she had pretty much given up on them, and she didn't what to ruin what she had with Eric over it. Now everything was just so screwed up.

* * *

This was defiantly getting worse and Eric couldn't stand watching his closest friend spiral down. He needed to make things right between them. He missed her. He had to put aside whatever was wrong between them and just fix this.

He waited until Nell was just leaving; it was usually the people that worked in ops that were the last to leave. When the doors closed behind her he scooped up his shoulder bag and quickly made it down stairs before making a sharp turn to the door. When he got out she was just at her car, he ran over to her as she was fumbling for her keys in her bag.

"Nell!"

She jumped startled, and turned around "I have to get home, I'm running late, I have to...to..." She kept her head down.

"Can we please stop this we have to talk about this before we ruin it forever?" When she didn't turn away he decided to continue. "Now I know you're angry at me but-"

"-I'm not angry" she rubbed her wrist nervously.

He nodded "I don't have much to say and I would really appreciate if you just listen." He took a breath "After you left I was thinking about calling you to try talk again. While I was contemplating that I downloaded a whole bunch of these apps."

"Eric, is there a point to this?"

He ignored Nell's interruption and continued "and one of them was this daily quote thing and I thought I deleted it, but I obviously didn't and today I got this one saying_ Actions speak louder than words._So I've decided to take that advice."

Nell opened her mouth to say something back, but before she could speak he moved forward and captured her lips with his. He felt her tense and he hoped this had been a good decision. He gingerly moved his hand to her and when he did he felt her tilt her head a push forward slightly. His hand moved up and curled behind her ear. As he did he broke apart the kiss and moved his thumb across her cheek and she opened her eyes. Eric swore her entire face lightened.

* * *

Her brain was screaming at her. At first she had wanted to kiss him, then it had been the last thing on her mind and now...she had no idea but she definitely liked this. She kissed him back and it was the best feeling ever. But before she could fully savour it he pulled back.

She couldn't help but smile back at him. Her voice then dropped "I'm so sorry about what happened-"

"-can we put everything behind us?" he asked still gently holding her hand.

"That would be good" she said. "But I can't be in anything at the moment I just..."

"I'm not asking for anything, just for us to be back to normal again" his voice was soft and she kept his eyes glued to him.

"I think we can do that" she squeezed his hand slightly. "But I really do have to go now."

Eric nodded "Don't let me stop you, he stepped back and she got into her car. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, tomorrow" she smiled.

"Tomorrow, Partner" he waved goodbye to her as she drove out of the lot.

* * *

**So to give you a head's up I will still be doing this story but as well a collab fic with Bridget. It will be a Densi/Neric fic. I'm not sure when it will be out but don't hate me, I'm still working on this all the time and nothing should change.**


	11. Change things

**Sorry if this chapter is a little scattered I'm still trying to get used to the new ****schedule**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I love getting them.**

* * *

After Nell and Eric's reconciliation everything was getting back to normal. They didn't speak about this kiss after that night but they had gone back to being partners and best friends again. It had been a blessing in disguise for everyone this could have gone a lot further and made a lot more turmoil.

"Techs verses Agents" Kensi said as they gathered in the gym.

"No, no, no, no, people with great hair - Me you and Nell, versus the other three" Deeks argued.

"You just want Nell in your team, I agree with Kensi" Eric protested.

"No, Deeks has a good idea for once. I change my mind; Nell is with Deeks and me."

"Wait, why do we all want Nell?" Nick asked joining to group.

"She played Netball, great shooter" Kensi answered shortly.

"Don't you think I should have choice on where I go?" Nell asked, coming up right behind them.

Eric spun around "We were just giving you options" he stuttered slightly. Everyone nodded along.

"Well I'll just go in whatever team Eric is in, whoever else is in there is going to need a lot of help."

"Because that's the only reason" Nick mumbled beside her with a smirk, she glared back and shoved the ball into him.

"That's big talk for you, Little Red" Deeks retorted back completely oblivious to Nicks comment "Techs verses Agents then."

"Come on Sam!" Deeks called to the older agent who man scowled back. "You know, when it suits you" he then mumbled.

"How bad is Eric?" Nick asked as they walked off to the side.

"Eric, catch!" Nell took the off him and threw the ball to the blond surfer who was caught off guard. His hands fumbled for the ball as it rebounded off his chest then rolled back to the agents.

"Oh" Nick simply said.

* * *

"Techs down by two" Sam yelled making his way over to Nick.

"Nell!" Nick called passing the ball to her. Nell dribbled only few meters when Kensi was coming for her. Nell glanced to Nick but he being blocked by Sam.

She was left with Eric who wasn't being defended. She bit her lip slightly and just before Kensi got to her she tossed the ball "Eric!"

He was surprised and wasn't really concentrating but he caught it and was amazed at himself "I caught it" he said in a shocked tone and smiled towards Nell.

"Shoot!" Both Nell and Nick yelled from behind their blockers as Deeks turned back around and went for Eric.

"Oh right" he turned to the basket and shoved if in the air towards the basket.

Everyone's eyes followed the ball as it hit the backboard and circled the rim. Their eyes watched nervously and Nell had her fingers crossed for luck. "Come on, come on" she whispered. No one moved until the ball fell into the basket.

"Yes! You got it, we win!" Nell cheered.

"I got it?" he said still in disbelief. "I got it" he said again.

"Yeah you did!" Nick said, high fiving his friend.

"I can't believe we lost to Eric" Deeks said watching the other three together.

"You were great" Nell exclaimed as she made her way to Eric. "I can't believe you actually got the shot" her arms went around him and it made for an awkward hug. When Nell realized she pulled back but everyone was caught up in their own conversations. "Sorry" she said stepping back.

"Its fine, I can't believe I got it either" the smile wouldn't disappear from his face. He looked back at her and she was beaming back with big hazel orbs. The eyes he loved and what was now his favorite color. He knew what he said a few nights back, that he didn't want a relationship with her while everything calmed between them and that couldn't have one (for a reason he wanted to find out) but he couldn't stop thinking what if.  
"Miss Jones, a word?" Hetty said entering the gym.

Nell turned around "Coming Hetty." She waved back to Eric and she walked off to Hetty "See you back in ops."

* * *

Eric was still going through face rec. They couldn't do anything until they found out who the woman was that was at the crime scene just before the murder. The doors opened and Nell glided in."What did Hetty want to talk about?" Eric asked as Nell sat back down beside him.

"Just asking how I was going that's all" she answers logging in to her computer. She noticed Eric was still watching her "What?"

"How are you going, your arm still giving you trouble?"

She had a tiny smile knowing he cared "I'm good, my arms just a little stiff."

"How about the nightmares?" his voice held a little more concern than before.

"There fine, I've only had one since you left and I could wake up from that." That had been a slight lie. She had had more than one, six actually but she did wake up from them but only after the lady from next door banged on the wall. She just couldn't seem to shake Leroy's face from her mind and the sounds of the explosion. She just smiled to throw suspicion.

His fingers stopped flying over the keyboard "If you need anymore...help...I can come over."

Her head turned to face him "Eric" her voice held slight urgency.

"I'm serious Nell, I want to make sure you're okay."

"Eric!" her voice said again "You got a facial match."

His ears recognized the beeping and he looked back "Oh right, face matches...Mandy Alko."

Nell nodded "I'll tell Kensi" Nell got up but before she left she leant over his shoulder "Thank you though."

Eric held his breath as she felt her just beside his head. She didn't face him and she was only there for a second. Once she left he let it out. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way before.

* * *

"Take this" Nell said shoving their Chinese food into Eric hands.

"Sure, just dump it on top of my laptop" he mumbled.

Nell gave him a pity smile then turned back to her door. She went to put her key in the lock but she felt a pulling on the back of her jacket. "You have a friend" Eric said as she turned around. When Nell did she was surprised to see Erin, the girl from the apartment next door.

"Erin, where's your mom?"

"She's inside" she said staring up at them, her head almost tipped back.

"Can I do something for you?" Nell asked confused about why the girl was out so late.

Erin brought a toy plush dog from behind her back and held it up to Nell. "I hear you yelling at night and mommy said it's because you're having bad dreams. You can take this, I got it because I had nightmares too but now I don't." She tipped from side to side on her feet as she waited for Nell.

Nell glanced at Eric who was watching her carefully. Nell then looked back Erin who switched arms with the toy. Nell graciously took it off her "Thank you, Erin, I'll keep him safe."

"He'll keep you safe" she smiled before waving and skipping next door.

Nell looked at the black dog then moved back to the door. Purposely not looking back at Eric, she knew she had been caught out. When she got in she set the dog on the bench and took the food off Eric. But when she did look up at Eric he didn't have the smug grin on his face. It was a concerned, brows furrowed gaze.

"You going to talk to me about that?"

Nell put her laptop on the table "Where here to talk about why a Lieutenant was hanging out in a shifty part if LA and not at her daughter's prize giving." Nell logged on to her laptop and it brought up files and documents on the case.

"You told me you weren't having nightmares" he said sitting next to her on the couch.

"No, I said I had had a few minor ones."

"It takes a more than a few 'minor ones' for a little girl to offer you one of her toys" he replied. "You're my partner Nell and I want to help you but I can't if you won't tell me what's going on."

"You can't help me because their dreams, something created by the mind. They'll wear off eventually until then I have the dog. Now can we please get back to the case." her words were stressed and already tired.

He nodded and sat down beside her. He couldn't help but continuing to glance at her as she peered close to the screen.

For the next few hours the duo searched through hundred of records to try find a connection with the dead lieutenant and the man from the Chinese embassy before he took her life.

Nell's head was dropping and she couldn't keep her eyes open for more than fifteen seconds. Eric shut his laptop, giving up for the night. He looked back to Nell who was struggling to continue.

"Come on, let's call it a night" He stood up and his bones gave a sickening crack.

Nell wasn't in a mood to argue; she shut her laptop and fell on her side curling up in a ball. Eric couldn't help but think how cute exhausted Nell was. Her cheeks were a light pink and she looked peaceful.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he told her. Nell nodded back slowly. By the time he asked her if she was just going to stay where she was already asleep. He wasn't going to leave her on the couch for her to wake up with a bad back.

Gently, one arm went around her back the other behind her knees. He lifted her up slowly and began walking back to her room. Her head was against his shoulder, her hand lightly on his chest and he could hear her soft slow breathing, it could have put him to sleep. He placed her back down in her bed and put the blanket over her.

As he stepped back he noticed the sleeve of his old jacket from when they were at the fireworks under her pillow. He smiled to himself as her fingers subconsciously grabbed the grey fabric. He went back to the kitchen, grabbed the toy and went back to her room. When he got back she already had a frown on her face as she slept. He put the toy on the bedside table and brushed her hair back in the repetitive motion until the pout disappeared.

Checking the time on his phone it was 12:54. He leant back over and kissed the top of her head "Night Nell." Eric then stood up and left the room before going to grab his stuff and leaving the apartment silently.

He could still smell Nell around him, on his shirt. She had a sweet smell from whatever perfume she used. She smelt like roses...and cherries and accompanied with her smile was the best thing ever. Her eyes were bright as well, even when he was in a bad mood they managed to bring him through with just a few blinks. Eric had it bad and there was nothing he could do about it, there was nothing he wanted to do about it. There had never been a time before when he wanted to be around and _was_ around someone so much that he loved every moment for it.

He was going to try change things with him and Nell.

* * *

**Aw Eric want's to 'change things' with Nell.**

**So the next chapter should be up earlier (I'm going clubbing) Lol.**

**Keep on reviewing :D**


	12. Confessions to good friends

**thank you for the reviews and i want to apologize to anyone who got two emails, I had to upload it again because it wouldn't come up for me.**

* * *

There were no clouds in the sky that day and the sun was blasting down heavier than it had in the last five years. Power was out in several areas of LA even ops was experiencing crashes. Not that anyone was in there it was far too hot to be in there today everyone was either down stairs or not even there at all. But the main six were still there, collapsed in the bullpen. Even Nell who normally wore dresses and tights was now in a purple tank top and knee length lace skirt and was still complaining of the heat.

She and Kensi had set up on the edge of the couch with cold sodas in their hands. Not for drinking, they were to hold against their forehead. They would only drink it when their throats became too dry. Two of the guys had gone out for more drinks earlier but hadn't returned in an hour, so they had to savor the drinks.

"So, before one of us dies of heatstroke, let's talk" Kensi said wiping her forehead.

"About what?" Nell's eyes were half closed as she felt like dropping onto the stone floor. Good idea.

"How are you and Eric, did you sort out whatever was wrong with you two?"

Nell couldn't be bothered changing the subject. It would just be a waste of energy. "Yeah" she answered simply.

"Good" Kensi said as her shoulders sagged lower. "How are you two in other areas?"

"What is this, twenty questions? We're fine; we're working better than ever."

"Just asking because you two seem pretty cozy with each other lately" she turned to the analyst and smiled.

"You have Deeks look after you after escaping death and going deaf, then see how relaxed you are around each other" she argued back.

Kensi held her arms up in defense "Touché, but he just seems sweet on you all the time. I just thought maybe there was something more."

Nell took a sip if her coke and let out a heated breath "No we're just partners but he can be sweet sometimes." Her eyes went off to the side and she had a small smile.

"How do you mean?" Kensi asked now more intrigued.

Nell narrowed her eyes but soon realized there was nothing she could really hide from that woman anyways. "Like the other day, he knew I was feeling a bit down so he went to my favorite little café about twenty minutes away then waited another twenty in line just so he could get me this piece of German cake that I like."

"Really? That's cute; he must have a thing for you!" Kensi's voice now sounded excited.

"It was just cake and there is no 'thing.' You and Deeks on the other hand..."

"Don't go changing the subject we're on you and Eric not Deeks and me. What else has he done for you?" Kensi was now eager to learn more about her friend's personal relationship with Eric.

Nell didn't know if it was the heat getting to her head but she continued to answer Kensi. But she was not going to tell her about the dancing moment, which was secret. "We went to finish some work at my place and I had fallen asleep on the couch. So, he picked me up and carried me back to my bed. I was only half asleep but I remember being disturbed because of a nightmare and I could feel him brushing back my hair so I wouldn't wake up from the dream."a slow blush travel up her neck now.

Kensi's face turned shocked "Nell that's more than a little crush."

"Wait, who said he had a crush? It's Eric" her whole body froze. This was Eric; he couldn't have a crush on her. "It's not a crush."

"Well have any of the other guys sat by your bed and comforted you until you fell asleep?"

Nell stuttered slightly "Well no, but you're twisting the facts a little" she countered. "Eric's my partner and partners look after each other" she said trying to make a point.

"Sam and Callen are partners, do you think they-"

"That's not the point and no I don't think they would."

"So through everything you have ever done for each other you still think there's no chance in the slightest that Eric could have some feelings for you" her voice was calmer now.

Nell became scared when she realized she couldn't answer the question. She knew Eric cared for her but she had always put those feelings into a way a partner would act. Recently she became to doubt that idea but she always pushed it to the back of her mind when she became too over think it. She guessed she just wanted to believe they were out of kindness in a fear it would turn into something more, something she thinks she wouldn't be able to handle.

She looked back at Kensi who was watching for a change in expression. "But its Eric, he- he can't. I mean..."

"Well do you have feelings for him? In this kind of job you become close to one another because of the seriousness of the situations. It wouldn't be unheard for partner to become more."

Nell continued to stare at the can in her hands "But I'm not sure if I want to be more, and it's Eric."

* * *

"Do you think they've noticed yet?" Eric asked as he shook his hair free of water.

"What, that we got sidetracked for getting drinks and went surfing? Nah" he joked back. "We'll just get the drinks on the way back."

"They're gonna' know we went to the beach."

"We'll just wave the drinks in front of their face, Kensi won't know the difference" he continued with his jokes here because he knew he'd get a beating from Kensi if she heard them.

"Nell wouldn't" he murmured.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. About two weeks ago I forgot my laptop at work and I had some work about three days overdue. So I parked outside the building and walked into the parking lot..." Deeks waited until the clueless expression on Eric's face changed to disbelief. Deeks then had a giant grin.

"What did you see?" his eyes were skeptical.

His smile grew larger "Only what I needed to see" Deeks then made childish kissing noises.

"You can't say anything to anyone" Eric tried to warn him. "If she found out someone else knows what happened she'll kill you and never speak to me again, let me suffer" there was pleading in his voice.

Deeks held his hands up in defense "Sorry man, I won't say anything, I didn't know she means so much to you" his knuckles dragged along the surface of the water.

"Yeah well..." he ran his hand through his damp, salty hair.

"So are you two dating?"

Eric shook his head "No" there was longing in his voice and the detective could see the how desperate the man was.

"So, what is it about Nell?" he asked growing more interested.

Eric expression change from troubled to a kid in the candy store "She's just amazing in general, she's smart, quirky, beautiful, the kindest person I know, brave too." He went to take a breath then looked towards Deeks who was chuckling and shaking his head.

"What?"

"Dude, you got it bad" he said swimming back out to the waves.

"I know" he said more cheerily.

"Are you gonna do anything about it, does she notice?"

"Nothing I guess, she said she didn't want a relationship, I can't change that."

"At all or just with you?" The tech shrugged back. "Well, just go with my rule!" he called out as a wave got closer.

"And that would be?" he yelled back.

"Wait till it's been ten years!" he called as he rode off.

Eric was left clueless "What does that even mean!"

* * *

"We're back!" Deeks called.

"Where the hell were you two?" Kensi yelled coming down stairs.

Nell was already down stairs and emerged from the gym. She walked straight up to Eric and gave him a shifty look "You went to the beach" she accused him.

He coughed "No, No we didn't. Everyone else was hot as well, they had to get drinks too." He went to walk past her but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "You smell like the ocean...You went surfing!" she pointed her finger at him.

Kensi came beside her "yeah and you brought half the beach back with you, wait till Hetty sees this mess." She took the drinks of Deeks and passed one to Nell.

Nell thanked her then turned back to Eric who was currently getting weird glances from Deeks like he was expecting something. Her eyes narrowed and she knew something was up. But Eric ignored them and put the rest of the drinks on the desk.

Nell went back over to the couch and sat with her elbows on her knees. She was thinking over what Kensi had talked to her about. She wouldn't be disappointed, excited actually. She was just scared, she knew Eric wouldn't hurt her but she had been burned in the past on a couple occasions. She wasn't sure if she could come back from it if something did go bad.

She looked back over to him and he was smiling towards her. She smiled back then looked down. He didn't have a drink in his hand, she knew he wasn't a fan of lemonade, it was her favorite though. Lucky for him she had saved a bubbly cola.

She leant over the back of the couch and picked up the cola. She walked to where stood a held the drink out with a smirk.

He chuckled and took the drink off her "Thank you, and I didn't have to be punched this time" he said making Nell laugh slightly. He put his other arm around her and gave her a small squeeze.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kensi and Deeks who glanced at each other in a 'did-that-just-happen' sort of way. There was obviously something between the two that they wouldn't properly admit to the other. It's like everyone saw it but them. They watched as the two stood hip to hip and joked between each other.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, this is my first time editing from my ipod and it's confusing**

**Thanks again for everything :) **


	13. Daycare

**Okay, here's the thing a lot of you have been asking me to continues Remembering Home and i really want to but i can't promise it'll be as regular as this story, I have school to do and another story with Bridget **

**I'll try but I can't promise anything.**

**One a hopeful night here's the next chapter uploaded while watching the opening ceremony :D**

* * *

"I don't think I fully understand what you asking us to do" Eric said down to his boss.

"Oh its simple Mr. Beale, Agent Walker is the only one who fully knows the operations of the Portilla Cartel, we need him to help get them and end them once and for all. He can't do that with his daughter on his hip, now can he?"

"But why do I have to look after her?" he complained once more.

"Well the agents will be with Mr. Walker as well, the only other person he'll trust with young Daphne is me and I trust that you and Miss Jones can take on that job for just a few hours."

"Nell will be with me?" he ask now slightly more interested.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't leave just you alone with a child. Miss Jones has a couple younger siblings she should be use to the job" she told him just before Nell walked in.

"I should be up to what job?" she asked looking at Hetty then to Eric.

"You two" she pointed at them "are on babysitting duties, Agent Walker's daughter" Hetty then gave a smirk.

Nell was immediately against this "No I'm not, get one of the family to look after the kid."

"I would Miss Jones but the father does not trust anyone else and her mother died during childbirth."

"Oh" Nell muttered "sorry."

"Never mind that Miss Jones, I shall see you two at the boat shed in an hour" Hetty left after the two nodded.

"Well, that's a great way to start the day" Nell said sarcastically.

Eric spun around "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned with her tone. His hand went to her shoulder. She'd grown so accustomed to his touch now that she leaned in slightly.

"Just tired, for once it wasn't the nightmares that kept me awake" she said but instantly regretted saying because the reason why she was awake was because she was thinking of Eric.

"What was it then?"

"Uhh one of the alarms went off last night and even when it stopped I could still hear the ringing" she lied and tried to look as uninterested as possible.

"Did you get any sleep?" he rubbed her arm. She shook her head.

"Well, maybe you can get some sleep on your break?" he suggested.

"How old is she?"

"Daphne is...6, just? I think" his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll get any sleep, I'll just coffee it out. You want any?"

"I'm good" he took his hand of her gave a thumbs up.

"You'll regret it" she called as she left out the sliding doors.

* * *

"You be good for these people, Okay Daffy, Daddy will get you a brand new toy if you do" he said putting his daughter down.

"Yes, Daddy" she nodded and her two dark ginger pony tails bounced up and down.

"I'll see you soon" he kissed his daughter's head and squatted down to hug her. "Love you hunny."

"You too daddy" she grinned and waved goodbye as her dad left the boatshed.

That left just her, Nell and Eric. "What d'ya want to do first Daphne?" Nell asked the girl who was quietly inspecting the old shed.

"Color!" she squealed before running over to the table and climbing up on to the chair. She took her pink bag off her back and dumped the contents on the table, including a coloring book and pencils.

Nell sat beside Daphne when she was instructed to by the small girl who wanted her to help. "This isn't that bad" Eric said sitting beside her.

"Just wait" she smirked towards Eric then returned her attention to the coloring as Daphne offered her some pencils.

Eric watched on as Nell was so calm with the girl. With Nell's reaction earlier to hearing what they had to do made it seem like she was bad with kids, but from what he was seeing there wasn't much she was better at. Daphne was going on about her dad and her friends and Nell was so deep in the conversation she was smiling along that Eric wondered if she realized she was putting on a voice when she talked to Daphne. Eric couldn't deny how cute it was, it was like Mother Nell, and Nell being a mum was weird to imagine. But Eric could watch this smiling Nell forever and never grow bored.

Twenty minutes later Nell had gone to get coffee for the both of them and Eric couldn't take it anymore. Daphne was already getting bored and she made sure Eric knew that. I'm bored" she moaned for the seventh time.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Can you do my hair?" she asked for the sixth time.

"No I can't you'll have to wait till Nell gets back" he tried saying it in his calmest voice.

"But I'm bored" she said while shaking her head.

Just then Nell came in with the coffee and paper bag in hand.

"Thank god, Nell, I need you." Her head snapped up from her bag and her expression was shocked. "Daphne keeps say she's bored and she won't stop, she wants me to do her hair."

"Oh, right, well hold these" she handed him the coffee and set the bakery bags on the table. She picked Daphne up and put her on the chair. "What do you want with your hair?"

"The fish one" she said happily handing the brush over and turning around.

"I think I can do that" she looked over and smiled at Eric who smirked back behind his coffee. Nell split Daphne's hair in four and began to plait.

"Wow!" Daphne exclaimed as she ran her over her newly styled hair "you're really smart."

"She's better than smart" Eric said putting his head next to Nell and looking at Daphne. He was aware Nell had turned her head to look at him and it took all his willpower to not turn as well and their faces to be not even an inch apart. "She's brilliant."

A deep blush made its way to Nell's cheek and she looked down "Yeah, Well, Eric is smart too, he broke the entire internet, all the computers." she said with a grin.

The girl mouth hung open and she clapped her hands on her checks "All of them?" Nell nodded back. Her eyes went wide "That's over a hundred."

They both laughed. "What now, Daphne?" Eric asked.

"Well, I could set up the Kinnect? There should be a kid's game on there."

She nodded "My daddy has one of those."

* * *

"Jump Daphne" Nell told her as the virtual rope came around again. A green check mark popped up as she succeeded.

"I did it" she cheered and watched intently at the screen as it came around again.

Nell and Eric leant against the table as they watched the girl subconsciously tire herself out. Their fingers were so close on the table, they weren't touching but with a tiny distance between them they may have well been. They would sneak quiet side glances while the other watched the girl.

"Aren't kids adorable?" Nell said with a smile.

"I guess" he replied "Why, did you want kids?"

"When they scream and cry - no, but when they're like this I want like a million" she looked backed to him. Eric choked and coughed which alarmed Nell slightly and she moved her hand to his back. "You okay? It was only a joke" she gently rubbed his back and he nodded.

"Won't a big family be a hassle?" he asked trying to get back to normal.

"I grew up in a big family, it be weird not to. You don't think I could?"

"No, well, I think you could be a mom, it's just, with this sort of job, could you look after a bunch of kids?"

"If I chose the right person, yeah" her voice was softer now as she was thinking hard about what she was saying.

As Eric was about to say something a big red cross flashed along the screen, Daphne turned around with even redder cheeks and was breathing heavily "I'm tired" she puffed out before collapsing against Nell's leg.

"Come on then" she picked the girl up "did you want to sleep?"

She nodded back with tired eyes and Nell checked her watch and it had been around 5 hours since her dad left and it was getting dark. "Okay, let's put you to sleep on the couch."

After Nell had set the girl down she had quickly fallen asleep against the many pillows. She walked back over to Eric who looked exhausted as well. "How'd you do that so fast" he asked in a whisper so not to wake her up.

"Apart from the fact she was already half asleep, stroking back hair does help" she gave a gentle smile to Eric when he looked back "it's comforting and nice."

His mouth opened a bit, but without saying anything he gave a thankful nod. Nell awkwardly looked down at her hands; she had to get something off her chest.

"Eric, can we talk?"

He noticed the changes in her tone and he sat up properly and stopped slouching "Yeah, sure, what about?"

"About us, lately...there have been some- it's been different. It's been...nice and I've really liked it." She waited for his expression to change, it was thoughtful at the moment, and she could tell he was thinking hard for a reply.

He looked back at her with a warm green gaze "If we're confessing things I need to say something too, it's probably more then you'll want to say or ever want to but I've had this in my head for a while now. First of all I really like how we've been lately, I actually enjoy coming to work and getting through the day and hanging out with you at your place or even just like this is the best." Her expression had changed slightly and his shoulders sagged "I said to much didn't I?" his looked was defeated.

Nell shook her head "No you didn't, it was actually right and I second all of that with you." She gave a shy smile and put her hand out.

"There's more, I think I realized a while back that you meant more to me than just my best friend and my partner. I'm just thinking of the right way to say it" his thumb made small circles on her hand.

A tingling feeling went up her arms and she held her breath "Eric, I don't want to ruin what we have if we do change."

"I know what you said before, I'm not going to pressure you into a relationship if you don't want one, and I'll respect that" his voice was softer than ever now.

"I do want one I just don't want to be hurt like I was in my last one."

Eric was shocked "You should know I would never hurt you, Nell, and whoever did in the past was an idiot" his hand entwined with hers.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be angry we're back late?" asked as they approached the boat shed.

Kensi shrugged and opened the door. The sight shocked them. The techs had fallen asleep, Nell was leaning into Eric's side and he had an arm around her.

Daphne was asleep on the sofa. Her small fist clutched tight near her head. Walker moved silently over and picked up his daughter, murmuring to her to stay asleep. He thanked them and left quietly with the small pink bag on his shoulder.

"Should we wake them?"

"We kind of have to."

"But they're so peaceful and adorable."

"And still awake" Eric mumbled.

Deeks eyes rose "Sorry mate, so what's...happening" his eyes diverted to Eric's arm still around Nell's side, close to her hand.

Eric just smiled rubbed his thumb over her hand. Nell was in a deep sleep catching up on what she'd missed last night. It's not like she hadn't fallen asleep against him before. His head rested next to her and he listened to her soft breaths. He was aware Kensi and Deeks were still watching but he was still half asleep.

"We'll see you on Monday then" Deeks said.

"Why can't you be that sweet" Kensi hit Deeks on their way out.

"Okay than princess" he held Kensi hand and left the boat shed.

* * *

**Aww the ending, wait to see what i do next!**

**Thank for your reviews**


	14. Keeping up appearances

**So this chapter...**

* * *

"So nothing happened?"

"Nothing happen" Eric said in a dejected voice.

"But you two were like...literally sleeping together, you had this big smile on your face with your arm around her. How did nothing happen?" Deeks complained.

Eric spun around "Would you just stop it, you're acting like a kid, nothing happened and nothing will happen. Nell made that clear and I'm not going to push it any further. She doesn't want a relationship, not with me anyways and I have to accept that."

"But..." Deeks started again but Eric glared at him. He sighed "I'm sorry man, but you're not fighting again though are you?"

Eric just shrugged and kept his head down. He heard Deeks leave and the doors close behind him. He was now alone in ops.

When the doors did open again he looked up and saw Nell. She looked both ways in ops to check if they were the only ones there. Once she was sure they were alone she crossed over to Eric and put her arms around his back.

"I saw Deeks leave, did he buy it?" she asked grinning.

"I'm not sure why we had to play it out like we were fighting but yeah, he did" his hand brushed back some hair.

"Good" she stood on her toes then he put his lips to her. She felt his hands move tighter around her and she smiled against him. She pulled her head back and kept the sides of her lips tugged upwards

"Now that's a great way to start the day" he watched as Nell's head went down and she blushed. His hand moved to around the small of her back and pulled her closer. She grinned as her hands played at the collar of his shirt.

"We should really be getting back to work" she told him.

"Or..." he stopped when her eyebrows rose. "I know, trying be professional at work, sorry."

"Thank you" she said before kissing his cheek and detaching herself from him just before the team walked in.

* * *

"Deeks told me you and Eric are fighting again" Kensi said ask when she found Nell in the bathroom, washing her hands.

"Is there no privacy in this place" She asked back.

"It wouldn't be the same job if there was. I can't believe you are, you guys were so close before, you had his head on his shoulder, he had his arm around you, you looked so good together. What is there to possibly fight about?" Kensi complained.

"Just because it looks good on the outside doesn't mean it is. Eric and I maybe good as partners and friends but as a couple we won't work, we've established that" she started to lie to keep her cover.

"And he just let you go like that. He wouldn't do that, he crazy about you, he smiles when someone mentions your name and you're not around, he gave Deeks this speech about why he's falling for you, not to mention how protective he can get over you."

Nell did her best not to smile and keep a placid face like she wasn't interested. On the inside she was screaming like a little girl. Eric was the sweetest guy ever and at the moment they were like lovesick teenagers who had to hide their feelings. Learning that she makes him smile and that he confessed to Deeks that he was falling for her just made it harder to hide her excitement. She had to keep her head down.

"Are you seriously gonna' give up on that?"

Nell looked up "Kensi, I appreciate your help and under different circumstances I would accept it but this is personal and we've already settled it. We're going to stay partners" it was hard for her to lie to Kensi. "We're not gonna' fight and we're not gonna' get together. Please accept that and tell Deeks that too." Nell stepped around Kensi and left the bathroom.

As she did Nell drew her phone from her pocket and began texting Eric.

_-Never fight with me, okay?_

It was only a few minutes later when her phone gave off that same Batmobile ringtone.

_-Never, you'd win anyways._

Nell was only one in the boiler room at this time so she allowed herself to smile broadly.

_-Good, this pretending to fight thing to keep up appearances is really hard._

_-You want to come watch a movie tonight? I think there's a one on._

_-Sure, I'll be there at nine._

_-Can't wait._

Eric placed his phone back down and went back to his work. Everything was better now that they were really together; there was none of that awkward tension ever since she had kissed him on her doorstep a week ago. He had dropped her off at her place after she woke up at the boatshed and Tyler (the guy that had hurt his ex girlfriends) was approaching her just after Eric had turned away.

_"Eric!" Nell called as she glanced to the left and saw Tyler._

_"Yeah?" he turned back around and for just a second he saw Tyler Dallas, but his focuses were then changed to the fact Nell's lips were on his. He knew what this was about but he wasn't going to let it pass. His hands cupped her cheeks and he deepened it when her hand gripped the front of his shirt. His hand moved to the back of her head and the other to the small of her back. Nell tipped her head back slightly and a small moan escaped her throat._

_This was definitely no longer a cover kiss._

_When she pulled back she looked up at him with a giant grin. He brushed some strands of hair out of her face then looked to the side again "He's gone."_

_"Who?" Nell asked with an optimistic smile as she caught her breath._

_Eric smiled back "So..."_

_"I call you tomorrow" she bit her lip as she turned back around into her apartment._

* * *

"You comfortable there?" Eric chuckled as Nell sat in between his legs and had her back against his chest.

She murmured and nodded as she looked towards the TV. The movie on tonight was The Omen, it was exactly scary but it wasn't the Notebook either, he was thankful for that. But right now he really had nothing to complain about he was with the girl of his dreams, they were together (not publically though) and they still had their movie nights.

Her head was nestled close by his neck and he lightly feel the few strands if her hair tickling his chin. As the movie went on Eric's thumb was subconsciously drawing circles on the back of her hand. He felt her tense up during the part where they were being attacked by dogs in the grave yard and again when Mrs. Baylock attacked Thorn.

"It's only a movie" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded "I know and I'm not scared it was just the change of music."

Eric smirked and kissed her head. She must have fallen asleep soon after because in ten minutes when the film ended she was sleeping on his chest, the only sounds coming out were small breaths that escaped her parted lips.

He didn't want to wake her but he also didn't want her waking up at two in the morning and having to go back to her place. After a few times of saying her name close to her ear she stirred slightly.

"What?" she said quietly.

" It's already 12 o'clock."

"And?" She mumbled still half asleep and flipping over so they were chest to chest. "I've stayed at your place before."

"Nothing" he replied moving his fingers up and down her back. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and her soft hand on the other side. Eric reached over for the remote and turned off the TV. He kept up with the rhythmic pattern up and down her back until he found himself slowly dozing off. He tightened his grip around her and pressed his lips to her head as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**A week later.**

* * *

Nell pushed herself up and rubbed her eyes Eric's hand had now slipped from her back to her butt and from the way he was breathing she could tell he was awake. Men. They hadn't had sex yet but there was no pressure to.

She leaned down and had her lips on his "Morning" she said softly against him.

He returned the kiss and grinned "Morning to you too, how'd you sleep?"

"Good enough" she smirked back. She kissed him again and he placed his hands on her back to keep her there. His lips moved to her cheekbone and his hands to her hips. He pushed himself up into a better position never once taking his lips off her. He moved back to her mouth and her tongue danced over his bottom lip lightly. He could feel her smirking against him and he allowed her tongue in.

It was at this time he realized this was the most intense they had been in the two weeks they had been dating. His hands moved from her hips to just under her shirt. She didn't seem to change, she actually gave out a small moan so he moved up to around her rib cage.

"Eric" she mumbled against him "Eric" she said again and pulled herself back.

"I know, I'm sorry, I know we promised to do things slow."

She looked down "No, you were fine, It's just me, I shouldn't be like this, I-I just..."

Eric brought his hands back and cupped her face and tipped it upwards to look in her eyes "It's fine Nell, it's only different because we were best friends before this - it will take both of us a while to get use to this. He tipped her head with his finger and kissed her lightly "Okay?"

She nodded "Yeah."

"I'll make some breakfast" he said as Nell unhooked her legs from around him.

"I'll go have a shower" she made quick steps down the hallway to the bathroom.

* * *

Nell stepped out the bathroom she wore her jeans from before and a shirt of Eric's an orange and white one with white tigers. As soon as Nell saw it she couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't seen him in it before and she was thankful. When she walked out and into the lounge Eric's eyes were instantly on her.

"Where did you get that from?"

She grinned "I needed something to wear and this one jumped out at me" it was hard to suppress the laughter.

"Oh, It's funny is it?" he said walking over "It's funny, ay" his fingers dug slightly in her side and she let out the laughs.

"Okay, Eric stop" she squealed with laughter.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you" he said continuing.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" she tried saying between the convulsions of laughter.

His arms went around her waist and she was dragged back down to the sofa. She caught her breath and turned her head to him and kissed his cheek. "You're the best, you know that, right?" he told her still trying to control his own chuckles.

She pushed herself up "You're not so bad yourself" she smirked and walked to the kitchen. Eric followed close behind.

* * *

It was later around 5 o'clock when they had returned from lunch when there was a knocking at the door "Open up man! You're not gonna mope around all day, I'm here to help" Deeks banged on the door.

Nell eyes went wide and Eric's face copied her shocked expression "What the hell is he doing here?" Nell whispered.

"I don't know" he said back.

Nell jumped up "Well, get him out. He can't know I'm here." She picked her jacket, shoes and bag up and stepped into the bedroom to hide.

"Come on, we'll go to that bikini bar!"

Eric opened the door "I live next to an elderly lady who already hates me, stop yelling out here."

"Okay!" Deeks said slipping under the techs arm and in the house.

Eric rolled his eyes "Do you have to be here? I have things to do; I'm trying to, uhh, clean up the place.

Deeks ignored him and went into the fridge "Where's the beer?"

"I don't have any, now could you leave" he asked, now really annoyed.

"I know you're upset about everything with Nell so I'm here to help you, Kensi is going to Nell's as well" he said.

"And doing what? I thought we explained we're just friend now, okay? And we're fine with that" he tried to persuade his friend.

"You really believe that? You think I believe that after what you said about her? Kensi only believes it because she did see how you looked when you gave me that speech about Nell or when you two kissed. At least just stop with this awkward fight...ing- Nell?" Deeks was now really confused

Eric turned around and Nell was leaning against the door frame "He's obviously not going to believe the fact we're fighting again, you made sure of that beforehand" she smiled softly then looked over to Deeks.

"Wait, what's going on?" Deeks gestured his finger between the two. Nell was obviously wearing one of Eric's shirts.

Nell stepped forward and put her arm through Eric's and joined their fingers together. She rested her head against t his shoulder and smiled back at Deeks.

His eyes went wide "You two are...you're not...I gotta' tell Kensi" He spun back around but both the techs grabbed him with their free arms and pulled him back.

"You have to keep this quiet, we'll figure out how we'll tell everyone later but right now you're the only other person that knows about this. Please don't tell anyone" Nell pleaded.

Deeks watched the two, Eric had a protective look as he waited for him to answer, he had never seen him look like this before. "You guys are serious?" They both nodded

Deeks then gave a giant grin "Just let me call her so she doesn't wait out your apartment I'll tell her the plan over.

"Thanks Deeks" they both said in unison.

* * *

**The shirt mentioned inhere in actually a horrible shirt he wore on the show, can't remember which episode but it was just bad**


	15. Be safe

**I didn't get any reveiws for the last chapter, so I guess you guys don't like kissing Nell and Eric. here's your punishment (not to sound rude)**

* * *

Sam looked up from his paper as the two techs, Nell and Eric emerged from the gym. While Nell walked to Hetty's office she flattened her dress and kept her head down. Eric turned back to look at her every five seconds as he slowly made his way in the opposite direction to ops. Sam then folded his paper and looked to Callen.

Callen smirked back "You see those two?"

Sam nodded "Do you think they know how obvious they are?"

"How long has it been now, three, maybe four weeks?"

"Has to be, they played it off like they're fighting when really it's the total opposite. Do you think they noticed most of us have already noticed?" Sam started as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Most of us?" Callen asked.

"Kensi and Deeks are too stuck in their own little world to notice" he smirked again.

Callen shook his head "This place is going to the dogs."

* * *

"This will be simple, in and out, just like when you were Gary Cole" Nell explained as she handed him his windbreaker.

"Except this time we're dealing with much deadlier guys,this thing goes deep" he said as he began to put in the tie.

"Hetty said you're going to need this" she held out the gun "keep it hidden in the back of your pants."

Eric stared down at the gun, he never though he need one before. Now that it was right in front of him it seemed even worse than when he saw it being used against people on screen. Last time he went out Hetty told him he wouldn't need one but now there was the chance he would actually have to use it. He felt a shudder run through him as he took the gun from Nell. He gulped and slipped it down the back of his pants. His fingers then went nervously to the tie and he began to fumble. Nell had obviously noticed now and she put her hands over his.

"I'm going to be right here in your ear, I'll warn you before there are any chance you'll need to use it. I'll be right there" she repeated as she re-did his tie. She smoothed it down on his chest and her hands went down and he grabbed hers weakly. "Just don't almost die on me again, okay?"

"Promise" he nodded back. He went to kiss her knowing that they'd hear someone enter before they were caught, but their moment was cut short.

"I'm going out too, where's my good luck?" Nick said with a giant smirk.

Nell jumped backwards into Eric who had to use to the wall for support. "Dammit, sorry" she mumbled. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a scornful voice towards Nick.

"Question is, how long have you two been up to this? A week? No..." he watched as they shook their heads knowing they'd been caught. Two? Three? Holy crap, a month?" he was seriously shocked now.

"Tomorrow will be a month" Eric said.

Nell looked up at him "You remembered?"

He smiled "How could I not?" his hands grabbed hers once more.

"I'm not sure how I should feel about this" Nick gave them a shifty look "so no one else knows?"

"Except Deeks, you have to promise not to tell anyone. We'll do it when we feel like it" Nell told him.

"Well I can't say I didn't see this coming. Just be careful, Kensi is looking for you Nell. Anyways I have to get ready myself" he kindly gestured them to leave.

Nell looked back at Eric "I probably won't see you till you get back, be safe." Eric leant down and kissed her temple. She squeezed his hand and rubbed it reassuringly before she pulled back again and left the room. Both missing the others touch instantly.

* * *

Kensi watched as Nick walked into the changing room and Nell walked out soon after with a shy smile on her face. Now she was completely confused on what was going on.

"What you staring at princess? The views over here" Deeks joked as she turned around.

"I think Nell is with Nick."

Deeks' eyes went wide "What would make you think that?" As Kensi explained, behind her Eric emerged from the changing room, followed by Nick who was obviously annoying the blond. Nick must have caught them and now Kensi was seeing things differently. Deeks sighed; he was going to have to try his best to persuade Kensi into thinking that nothing was going on between anyone.

* * *

Just a few minutes after Nell had entered ops the doors opened again and Nick swaggered in. He had a smirk on his face and he opened in mouth but Nell butted in.

"Hetty told me about you" she said not looking up "'I'm surprised but then again you always did just disappear."

"Well, what else did you think I did for four years, Hetty wouldn't just let a newbie out in the felid on a job like this" his response was snarky.

Nell spun around, angry that he had lied to her "I don't really care what you did, I just care about Eric going in there, it's your job to make sure he doesn't get hurt. If he does I will forever blame you for what happens. Got that?" she stepped closer and told him through gritted teeth.

"Got it" he held his hands up "protect Eric. But this is just one job, everything should go smoothly. Now if you don't mind I have to go down to the mailroom" he gave a small wave.

She turned back around to her desk and her fingers went over the flowers that Eric had gotten her. Acacia - secret love, Petunia - your presence soothes me. So far no one had asked about the flora but if they did she was goIng to go with someone back home sent them and pretend like there was no true meaning in them. She just hoped Eric would stay safe.

* * *

"What took you guys so long? We called ages ago" the first man complained as he let them into the warehouse which now had no power to it. Eric and Nick's job was to look for any signs of the terrorism while setting up the bugs if they were to leave early. The three agents and the detective waited outside, SWAT at the ready.

There must have been around twenty men there, all with impressive muscle tone and dead looks. Eric felt helpless, what was to happen if they found out? Nothing good obviously. When he looked to Nick he was shocked, Nick practically strutted in like he owned the place, totally calm and collected.

"We need to see the power box" he basically demanded.

The man glared at him then turned around "follow me than" his expression scared Eric but Nick just patted him on the back and pushed him forward. How was he this calm?

Nell had to keep her emotions in check as she watched from the camera in Eric and Nick's jackets, she could tell Eric was nervous and Nick wasn't helping. She was definitely going to talk to him after this. Her finger swiped nervously over the tablet as she went over every exit in the blueprint they had been given, no one had gone in the building yet so the plans from ten years ago was all they had. "Stay safe" she mumbled to herself has she watched the screen.

"Be quick, mate, we need to get back to work" he told them in a gruff voice. As they pretend to do their real job they would often turn around so the camera might get a shot of something. But after ten minutes a few of the men began to grow suspicious. Nick next actions surprised Eric and Nell.

"Hey, can I use the bathroom?" he asked turning around to the bigger men.

Eric shot him a look and Nick gave a short shake of the head for him not to worry before he was led off.

Nell's hands tightly squeezed the tablet in her hands. This was the Nick she hadn't liked, the arrogant, I-do-things-my-own-way Nick. He could be a real pain in the ass sometimes, no wonder he was so good at his other job, he needed to be a loner for that. As Nell watched on Nick was being taken to the bathroom, he then 'tripped' and fell into the door, placing a small bug. Nell had to award him for that.

Eric was afraid, he had no backup now and his shaky hands and the men looming over him weren't helping. He was sure no one was really paying attention so he pulled a bug from his box and went to place it near the wires, but his arm was grabbed.

"What's that?" the man spat in his face.

"It's just to check the power usage, nothing to see if that's what's shorting it out" he covered.

"Really?" he picked the small black device from Eric's hand "kinda' small."

Eric nodded like it was what he said it was. Nick walked back in and saw Eric pushed up into a wall and the men slowly gathered around to watch. "What's going on here?" he asked getting between the two.

"This" he shoved it in Nick's face "Looks like a bug" he growled.

"Well, it's not, it's to see if the failure is to do with too much power being used" he went to grab it back but another man took it "Nah' I seen this on one of those shows, it looks like a bug."

"Well, it's not" Nick defended quickly "so if you'd give it back we can leave sooner and this will all be a laugh" he held out his hand but instead of handing in over. The leader of the group pulled a gun from his pants and shoved it at Eric's chest.

"Whoa man, what the hell" Nick yelled.

Eric's stared down at the head of the gun pressed to just above his heart. He could hear it's heavy elevated beats in his ear. His face had drained to a pale white and there was a golf ball sized lump in his throat. But the worst thing was he could imagine Nell up in ops with that frightened, saddened look on her face that killed him.

Nell was frozen in her place; through the camera on his jacket she could see the top of the gun. She could hear Nick telling them to back off and she had called the team in, they were in the parking lot next door so not to raise suspicion. They were coming in now but the larger men swarmed around the techs.

"Yeah, I seen this, my cousin said that this is what put if in prison" the guy yelled.

The gun was pushed harder into Eric's chest, he wanted to speak up, try get himself out of the situation, but he was completely paralyzed and the lump in his throat just grew larger and stopped anything from coming out.

"There are people outside" one of them called and the rest of them turned around, giving Eric and Nick time to back away. Nick had to pull Eric along with him because he was still in shock. Eric soon got the message and hurried but not before one of the guys saw them and held out his gun.

Nell watched on as the horror continued knowing she couldn't do anything but wait for the team to save the day. When they burst in the yelling started.

**BANG**, and both camera went dead.

* * *

**Dun ,dun, duuuuuuun**

**You know the deal, please reveiw and I will love you forever.**


	16. Promise

**Ask and you shall receive CrazyWomanLovesYou (I hope I did good, I was a bit cautious of adding a peice like that to this story)**

**So there is an M rated section but it's clearly marked if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

Blood seeped through the techs fingers as he pushed down repeatedly on his friend's stomach. He was ducked down behind a crate and could hear the team taking everyone down. There were low groans coming from him as he tried to take breaths in.

"Come on, come on" the young man said over and over. Comms had gone down as well so there was no way of getting a medic from Nell. "We need a medic!" he yelled out. He continued trying to keep his friend alive by keeping pressure on the source of the bleeding. Just then Deeks came over.

"Ambulance is on their way, how is he?" he tried to stay calm as he watched his friend slowly bleed out.

"Not good" the tech snapped back.

"Paramedics are here!" Kensi yelled.

Both the men's eyes went wide "That was quick" Deeks said in shock.

When the two medics came over, the tech was pushed out of the way quite forcefully as his friends wound was wrapped in gauze in quite a rushed job and was put on a stretcher. But before he was taken off he held is arm out to his team mate who was still cautiously watching.

"I told her I'd keep you safe."

* * *

Eric sat down on the bench outside the room, alone, waiting to hear if his friend would live. He continued to stare at his hands, scarlet liquid filling every crease. He couldn't help but blame himself, if he had of been casual like Nick and not nervous they could have gotten out of this without a scratch, but he'd ruined it when he pulled that bug out, now his friends life is on the line. He screwed it up; it was a big failure because of him. He wasn't suited for going out into the field, he nearly died the first time, what made him think he could go in a second time and not mess up. More blood covered his shirt and his head went back against the wall. He let out the sigh he had been holding ever since Nick jumped in front of him. He kept going back to what Nick had said just before he left _'I told her I'd keep you safe.' _Even Nell didn't believe he could do this he continued to think, her opinion meant the most to him.

He heard the familiar steps coming down the hallway. They quickened as they got closer but he didn't look up.

"The cameras went out and comms went down, I couldn't reach you, are you okay?" Nell asked in a worried voice.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about" he mumbled.

"Eric" she breathed out and sat beside him. She went to reach for his hand but she noticed the dried blood so she rested it on his knee instead. "He's going to be okay" she told him.

The truth was Nick was going to die, or so it seemed, he liked to call it _disappearing_, it was all a part of his real job. While he had been working at NCIS he'd actually been under cover for the FBI. His real team was looking for the terrorist cell and had been for two years. When they found that one of their team (Nick) had connections to the Office of Special Projects they shipped him off there and he had been gathering information for the last few months.

Hetty had told her just before they left so she would know everything that was going on. The team couldn't know under the ruling of the FBI and the director she had only been told under secrecy that she wouldn't tell anyone else. But seeing Eric so down on himself killed her, she desperately wanted to tell him.

"He jumped in front of me" he said quietly "He jumped in front of me to save me."

"That's just Nick, he can be a jerk sometimes but then he always makes it up to you and keeps his promises."

Eric's head turn to her "You told him to keep me safe and he promised."

Nell thought for a second, without knowing the full story of Nick it looked like she was the bad one. She met his eyes and they were a glassy light green. She bit the inside of her gum and nodded. "But..." she tried to think of something to make it sound not so bad "it was...he's not" she sighed. Screw secrecy, it was for the good of Eric. "Come with me" she said grabbing hold of his arm.

"Nell, where are we going" he asked as having to be dragged along.

She pulled him around the corner and pressed a finger against his lips to hush his questions. "I am going to explain something to you but you can't interrupt me, talk about it outside of us or tell anyone you know about this and that I told you."

Eric nodded and Nell took her finger off him. She began to explain how Nick really worked for the FBI and was undercover to get more help with the cell. She then on to explain how today's field work was to confirm everything and take them down. The whole shooting wasn't meant to happen obviously. Then she told him how she only found out today and wasn't meant to tell anyone but she just couldn't see him like that and most of all how sorry she was.

It took him a moment to take everything in but he was still confused "What about Nick getting shot, what was that?"

"That was Nick keeping his promise to keep you safe, he'll only be out of the job for a week then he'll go back to D.C, he'll be fine though" she finished it with smile that held a bit of sadness.

He nodded "Thank you" he said in a small voice "I'd hug you but..." he held up his hands.

She nodded back still knowing there was still something between them to sort out. "I'll see you back out there" her smile didn't reach her eyes but she tried her best and watched as he walked off towards the bathroom.

She felt an unnerving feeling tighten her stomach as she lost him around the corner. She brushed a hand through her hair and walked back towards the waiting room where the team should be soon and have the bad news delivered.

* * *

When he did get home, he was alone. Nell had been called back into work by Hetty and he could no longer watch his team mourn the 'death' of their friend. He had quickly gotten in to the shower once he returned. He wasn't sure how long he was in there for but he shut off the water once it turned his shoulders numb. He wasn't quite sure why he was in this mood, everyone was alive, everyone was safe but he was still distant from everything. He hoped it was just his way of calming down from shock like this. He was thankful Nell had told him about Nick otherwise he would have blamed himself for everything. He was granted a week's leave so he had that time to think over everything.

After a few more hours it was dark and he was still in the same position, on the couch, staring at the wall. He needed someone to talk to, he needed to talk to Nell, she's the only one that could figure him out. He picked up his phone and dialed the familer number. It was only a few seconds after when he heard the tone he had set up on Nell's phone; it was coming from outside his door. He walked up the hallway then opened the door to Nell who was fumbling with her phone. She looked up to see him and gave an embarrassed smile.

"Hey" he said leaning against the door way "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were going but I should have called first, sorry."

"Nell it's me and we're together, you don't have to call" he stepped aside and let her in.

She stopped beside him as he closed the door "You called me, you wanted to talk?"

He nodded "Yeah" he looked down "It's just...I don't know how to feel...it's just today has been... I really need someone to talk to" he confessed.

Nell gave a soft smile "I'll always be here to talk to you Eric, come on" she took his hand and began to walk towards the lounge.

"Actually" he stopped her "I was thinking we could talk in there" he directed his head towards the bedroom.

Nell nodded "Oh okay" she smiled back and turned towards the room.

"I'm not trying anything on, you know?" he told her.

She chuckled "I know, help me with this" she asked pointing to the zip on her back just out of reach. Eric nodded nervously and pulled the zip down and watched it pool around her feet.

"Did you really have to do that?" he asked as she turned back around.

"If I sleep in it it's going to stretch and ruin" she explained.

"God forbid a stretched dress" he joked as he pulled his shirt over his head. Nell just smirked back and lightly hit his stomach. As she walked back around to get into the bed Eric couldn't help but stare at her. He shook from his thoughts and shortly joined her in the blue sheets.

He put his arm around her bringing her closer to him; he kept the other hand by her face gently brushing over her cheek with his thumb. Her hands stayed against his chest. They kept their eyes on each other's in a sensitive warm gaze.

"I thought we suppose to be talking" she mumbled softly.

He nodded "I feel like I'm not good at anything outside of ops, I can't even do what I'm told right. I screwed up the first time I went out, I screwed up it up the second time and I got Nick shot. He didn't have to do that, it wasn't his job to."

"You're not a screw up Eric, you're far from it, and you're great at other things outside of work. You are an excellent surfer you taught me-"

"You got hurt in the process though."

"Eric, listen, don't be down on yourself, you're great a lot of things and Nick used his brain, it was the best way for him to get out. Not to mention you're a great friend and boyfriend. No one blames you for what happened." Her hand went to his and she smiled back "You're a great person Eric, not a screw up; just because you can't do one thing doesn't mean you automatically are."

Eric was drawn in by her gaze he bent his head lower and seized her lips gently. She tipped her head slightly so their foreheads were touching "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you" she whispered teasingly against his lips.

"Thank you" he replied. His fingers drew circles on the soft skin of her hip as he kept her gaze "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked quietly. He watched as her cheeks went a light shade of red and she smiled shyly. "You're the most beautiful, amazing person I have ever met" his voice was slow and Nell felt like she was completely numb. "You have the most beautiful eyes" he told her as his lips pressed to the corner of her eye. "The cutest nose" he said again placing kiss where he had said. "The softest cheeks and the most amazing smile" he gingerly kissed her cheek then moved to her mouth. "Your voice is like music to my ears" he tipped her head and longingly kissed her neck.

* * *

(M rated content)

* * *

A soft moan left her throat as she enjoyed what Eric was giving her. She found her fingers running through his hair at this point and the heat in her torso growing bigger every time his tongue flickered over her skin.

"And your shoulders" he mumbled moving down. He pulled her forward a bit as what he was doing was hard to do on his side. He could feel how warm she was getting as his fingers danced over her stomach.

"You're chest" he told her before changing his position and leaning over her, one knee on each side. Nell didn't seem to notice her eyes were still closed as he dipped his head again to take in as much of her as possible.

As he got lower her moans became longer and fuller. He had just said her breast and it was like a trigger word. Her mid section arched into where his shorts were tightening. His fingers worked the straps and he slide of the bra. When he looked back at her, her hazel eyes were deep with emotion and the need she had for him.

Taking it as a signal he dipped down and began with the deep kisses against her breasts. Loud moans left her as she gripped on to his hair, even calling his name. Hearing her say his name like this made him want her 100 times more. As he pleasured one at a time he squeezed and taunted the other with his hand.

"Your waist" he murmured placing his hands under her back and holding her as she arched forward into his kisses. His tongue rasped over her silk skin and just as he was about to go lower she said his name urgently and he came back up.

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

She smirked "No" her hands grabbed his side and she flipped him over. "Just, it's my turn" she grinned before smashing her lips against his, her tongue instantly going in. As she occupied his mouth her fingers worked at taking off his jeans, she was successful. Now, the only thing separating them was their underwear. Her lips moved to a spot behind his ear where she knew his weakness was.

"Nell" he moaned and held her waist as their hip rocked roughly against one another's. When he called her name her stomached tightened and she could tell she was close. Eric could as well as he started to pull down her lace panties, his finger caressing her inner thigh as he did. She smirked against him as she worked on his boxers. Once they were both completely naked they took each other in, Nell was impressed his muscle tone and Eric still though she was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on.

He curled some hair around her ear "Are you sure about this?" he could feel how wet she was as she sat on top of him.

She smiled back and nodded before leaning down and whispering "yes" into his ear.

Eric grinned back and rolled her over again and looked down at her. He then had a realization "I don't think I have a condom" he said looking down.

She caressed his face "its fine, I'm on the pill."

His mood changed to relief before he went into her. Nell let out short breaths as he moved inside her. She repeated his name many times as he did and she finally lost it and shoved her hips forward. They started in a slow motion as they got used to the idea. It soon began to quicken as they were both near their breaking points. As their hips grinded together in a faster pace his mouth claimed her collar bone.

"Eric!" she screamed as she finally came.

He wasn't far behind either he went for one finale thrust and as he did he burst and both of them let out moans as he called her name.

"Oh Nell!"

* * *

(End of M content)

* * *

He fell beside her and he turned, his arms wrapping around her. There warm bodies sticking together. Their breaths were heavy and Eric drew lines up and down her back to try even both of the breathing to the same rate.

Once they had accomplished that she pulled back and stared at him, a big smile on her lips. They kissed deeply for moment before he whispered "That was amazing, Nell."

She laughed as she buried her head in his chest "Yeah, you too Beale" he chuckled back as well before they slowly calmed down and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Nell didn't know what time it was when she woke up to her vibrating phone, it was still dark, she knew that. Eric's arms were still tightly around her. She almost didn't want to leave them. She figured it could be something important so she made her way slowly out of his arms to pick her phone from her bag. As she stood up from the bed the pressure change and Eric stirred slightly, mostly still asleep

"Please don't leave me Nell" he said in a soft voice.

Nell's heart practically broke at how innocent his voice was. "I'm right here" she told him back before grabbing her phone and checking her messages. It was from an unknown number.

_-Told you I would keep my promise_.

Nell rolled her eyes and replied with a 'thank you' before crawling back into bed with Eric, his arms instantly recognizing her and falling asleep once more.

* * *

**Yay, Nedic got busy. Refearing to the first authors note CrazyWomanLovesYou ask for a bit of that and I managed to work it in. If you have anything you'd like to see in next, just ask.**


	17. Trying to go back to normal

**So I'm sorry for the wait but I had my birthday sleepover/ movie night and had no time to write so I've ended up posting this from my iPod.**

* * *

He waited as her eyes fluttered open and she recognized his face. She figured out where her hands were and she brought them to his face. Her thumb went over his cheek, feeling the short stubble that had been growing for the last three days. She had to admit she was going to miss it.

"Morning" she mumbled as she delicately pressed her lips to his. "Work for both of us today." His grin went down a bit.

He put his arms around her and pulled her on top of him "Can we just stay in bed, it's so nice."

Nell was now in the path of the sun as it warmed her bare back. She felt like falling down on top of Eric and just staying like that forever. But she had to keep up their 'professional work standards,' if she made him do it, she have to keep it up as well. "Come on" she said with a yawn as she slipped off him.

He made a few annoyed grumbles as he pushed himself up. He pulled on his boxers as Nell pulled on her panties and one of his jumpers. He put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, she nuzzled her head into his chest. He really didn't want to go to work, he hoped no one would talk to him about Nick and asked him if he was okay. He looked back down at Nell who was now watching him with concerned eyes as she knew what he was thinking.

"You can do this" she held his hand and rubbed it reassuringly "I'll be with you."

"Thanks" he replied entwining their fingers as they walked off into the kitchen.

* * *

"How are better at driving on Mario Kart than actual driving" Deeks asked as Kensi jumped in the air, victorious.

It was another slow day and he and Kensi had found the techs secret stash of games. They were aware of it though, they sat at their computers, back logging. They all needed something to get their mind off Nick.

"Eric, can you help me with some things for the burner" Nell asked as she crossed the room.

"Sure" he nodded. Deeks didn't miss the look of mischief if Nell's eyes. They left quickly, one after the other. It was just after that when Eric's personal phone went off; he must have left it, which was strange for him.

"I got it" Kensi leaned over and placed it to her ear. "Kensi Blye, Eric's phone...uh huh...yeah...okay I'll tell him, bye."

"Who was that?"

"One of his friends, wait what's this..." she said peering closer to the phone.

"I don't think we should be looking at his phone" Deeks began to reach for it.

"It looks like a picture of Nell, it has to be recent too because the other one is of everyone at the- Oh My God" she screamed nearly dropping the phone.

"What is it?" he asked reaching for it again but Kensi whacked his arm away.

She quickly locked his phone and placed it down. "It was Nell and Eric, Nell was in his bed and she...she was" she looked to Deeks.

His eyes widened "You can't tell them you know" he said urgently.

"Wait, what?"

"It was supposed to be a secret I found them out awhile ago and I am the only one that knows about it."

"Knows about what?"

"Nell and Eric."

"Oh my god they're together...they lied!" she gasped. "I knew they couldn't fight, I knew it." Kensi then turned and eyed Deeks "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"I couldn't Kens; you should have seen their faces. Nell was pleading me not to tell and Eric had this protective look over her. I have to admit I was afraid he'd punch me if I didn't" he explained putting a hand on her waist to bring her closer.

"Wow" she breathed out as she went over what Deeks had told her.

"So, the photo on Eric's phone..." Deeks said with a sly smile. Kensi just turned back around and left ops.

Kensi rushed down stairs and she turned around the stairwell. She was too caught up in her thoughts and didn't realize Nell coming in the other direction. They crashed into each other but Nell didn't seem to be fazed she just had a big smile on her face.

"What's with the grin?" Kensi asked and she didn't miss her blush.

"Nothing" she looked down smiling "Eric just needed his phone."

"Oh here" Kensi handed it back over "his friend called before saying they need to talk."

"Thanks." They both stood there for a moment longer before Kensi put her arms around Nell for a tight hug. "Good for you" she said to Nell, referring to the news Deeks had given her.

Nell looked back to her and had a love sick smile on her face "Thank you" she replied guessing that somehow Kensi had figured out. Deeks obviously having a part in it."Well, I gotta' go back to Eric" Nell said.

Kensi smiled "sure, sure. I need to talk to you later though."

Nell nodded before turning around and going back to the burner room. She grinned the whole way back to where Eric was waiting. "Hey" she said as she walked in.

"Hey back" he called back putting an arm around her and pulling her closer, one of her legs in between his. He moved his lips to her jaw and slowly made his way down to her neck.

Between the small moan she tried to begin to talk "Kensi found out about us."

Eric pulled away "How?" his voice was shocked.

She smiled "I don't know how, she just does. But it's a good thing, I think everyone does now. It's not a secret anymore" she beamed once more and kissed him and put her arms around his neck.

He lifted her onto his lap and kept his hand on the small of her back. He deepened the kiss and moved his other hand to the back of her head. He pulled back a bit "Let me do something for you tonight."

"Like what?" she watched his eyes and curled a finger through his sandy hair.

"You'll have to wait, something special though for my amazing girlfriend" he kissed the side of her head. "We better get going now" he stood up and Nell dropped her legs from around him. He kept his arms around her when she turned around then he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Nell leaned her head against his "I thought you said we have to leave, you're stalling it."

He kissed her cheek "I just love yo... your body and holding you" he kissed her once more before letting go of her and opening the door.

Nell narrowed her eyes slightly at his comment. Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say? She shook her head discarding the thought and walking out the door, back to ops.

* * *

Kensi walked out of the gym and was ready to leave but a single light in the bullpen caught her eye. "Nell, what are you still doing here?"

Her head snapped up and she looked towards the shadows where Kensi was coming from. She bit her lip and put the papers down "You know, right?"

"Yeah, I found out this morning."

"Did Deeks tell you?"

"Let's go with that" she answered quickly then getting back to her own question. "Why are you still here?"

"Eric's planning something for me and apparently I have to be out of his apartment till he's done" she scanned over the papers with a slightly concerned gaze.

"That's cute, I'm so happy for you two" she hugged Nell again.

"Thanks" she said pulling her bag on her shoulder. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" she said sitting on the desk.

"I'm pretty sure Eric was going to tell me he loves me" she said quieter.

"Nell!" she practically screamed.

"But he changed it he said 'I love your body and holding you' why would he do that?" she looked towards the agent.

"He's probably just scared that you're not going to say it back, do you love him?"

"Of course I do, more than anything. I've just never had a relationship moved this fast, it's only nearly two months" she said in a nervous tone.

"But you guys have been partners for about two years now, how long have you had feelings for each other?"

"For me, several months, only I hadn't realized in back then."

"Well, then he's had feelings for you longer" she smiled "plus you being partners means you see each other all the time, trusting that person with your life and I bet he knows more about you than anyone else. So, it was already some kind of non affectionate relationship before you got to your senses" she added.

"I guess, I'll just have to wait till he brings it up again."

"Or you could say it" the agent smirked back.

"We'll see" she copied the agent's expression.

"But you must tell me about it tomorrow" Kensi instructed her and waited for Nell to nod back. "Well, goodnight Nell."

"Night Kensi." The redhead then went back to her papers, they were worrying her quite a bit and she knew she wouldn't be able to hide it from Eric for too long. He would need to find out soon even if she didn't go forward with what the paper were asking.

* * *

"Is this okay?" his finger lightly trailed up and down her arm.

"Better" she said relaxing her muscles as she laid her head back beside his. "I'd never think you'd be up for something like this" her voice was calm.

"Not normally but with you, anything. Plus it wasn't that hard you already had all the smelly, fruit bath stuff, I just had to put hot water in the tub." The lights were off and the bathtub was lined with the candles he had found around her house. He had also put in some bubbles and has a six pack of beer.

"Well, you did a good job" she smiled finding his hand under the water and wrapping it around her. What he said before was still bugging her; she wanted to know if he was really going to those three words. If he was, she would be the happiest person oN earth knowing that, but if he wasn't going to say it she'd still be the same. What if she said it? Eric doesn't have to be the one to say it. Could she say it? She did love him and would tell him in a heartbeat if he asked. But could she say it just out of the blue? What about the papers Hetty had given her, things would definitely change with those, would Eric want her to go forward with them? Soon Eric's gentle voice brought her back to reality.

"How was work after I left?" he asked while his hand brushed across her stomach. "Any paperwork?"

"Nothing worth talking about right now" she wouldn't call it lying she would call it stretching the truth.

"You sure?"

Nell turned around and kneeled between his legs "its fine, Hun." She wrapped her arms around his neck like she had done earlier and began a passionate kiss. She was going to have to tell him sooner than later, this was just making it easier for her. She pulled back and pressed her forehead to his before looking back into his eyes "Do you mind if we have dinner now? I kind of want to get to bed earlier tonight."

Eric had that clueless look on his face that Nell adored "Yeah, sure, you sure you feeling alright though?" his hand moved to cup her cheek and leaned into his touch. She nodded back and Eric stood up and took her hand as she stepped out.

* * *

"You're beautiful, you know what?" he began as she sat on the couch in her pyjamas, purple shorts and a long sleeved white top.

"You remind me everyday" she had a nervous smile as she planned on tell him now.

He pulled her sideways on the couch when she crossed her legs so they were facing each other. Nell was the best thing that ever happened to him. Ever since they were dating, ever since she was his partner his days became better. He was totally smitten with her it was hard to hide it around anyone. He loved Nell and he was going to tell her that properly now and not choke up like he had before.

He looked back into her amazing eyes; he saw something in them, something like caution. Like she was afraid of doing something. He took his hand in hers and looked towards her.

"Nell I have something I need to say to you and I totally understand if you're not ready for it but... I love you-"

"- I'm leaving" she admitted, cutting in.

* * *

**What is with these Dun Dun Dun moments, I'm horrible at the moment.**


	18. Three months

**First of all thank you for your reveiws and happy birthday, second of all sorry for upsetting all of you with my ending of the last chapter... This just get a bit worse.**

* * *

Eric caught his breath "You're what?" he felt his heart clench. But Nell didn't answer she just continued to stare at him in shock at what they had both said. "You're leaving to where?" he asked again.

"Hawaii, there's a conference over there, Hetty thinks I should go" she mumbled quietly.

"Just a conference?" Nell still didn't answer, her eyes just went down. "So, it will only be around 2, 3 days, right?"

"Months" she whispered.

Eric couldn't even choke the word out, it stayed lodged in his throat. Three months. That's longer than they have been together. Three month is one fourth of a year. Is she really going to go through with this?

"So when I asked if anything had happened at work?"

"I didn't want to ruin what you had done, it was the sweetest thing ever, and I didn't want to end it" she explained still with her eyes down.

"Are you gonna' go through with it?"

"Hetty said that if I do go it'll help my job so I could go further. But I don't have to go, I know three months is a long time and I have you to think about." She began to nervously rub her wrists.

Eric ran a hand through his hair and sighed "How long till you could leave?"

"Soon, like a few days soon...but I don't have to go, I can stay" she tried to hide the tear in her voice.

He grabbed her wrists to stop her nervous rubbing. A tear dropped on his hand as she looked down and it felt as if it burned into him. "How important is this?" he asked flatly.

She sucked in some air "Very important but you mean more to me-"

"Without comparing it to me, if you didn't have me would you go?" he kept his composure, he didn't want her to know how bad his chest was hurting.

"Eric, that's not a fair question" her eyes were glassy as her tears slipped down her red cheeks. But she realized she had just answered his question anyways and she watched as he swallowed the lump in throat. She tipped her head back down.

He carefully dropped her hands then placed a kiss on her head. "I'll see you at work maybe I could drop you off at the airport" he said miserably as he left her apartment.

Nell didn't move from her spot on the couch where Eric had sat moments ago. What was left of them now? Three months was a long time to be away from the person she loved. She brought her knees to her chest and began to sob.

* * *

As soon as he left the apartment her wanted to run back in and hold her till she stopped crying. But he was already to the car and he just needed to think things over. He hadn't meant for his voice to come across as angry as it had. He wasn't angry, he wasn't annoyed, he wasn't frustrated, he was scared. Scared that what he has with Nell will be over once she leaves for Hawaii. She would be back but separation can do bad things to a relationship, that last thing he wanted with Nell was more bad when they were just so good.

Now he could actually feel the moisture gathering behind his eyes as he drove closer to his house. He told her he loved her and now he won't see her for three months. He contemplated going to the bar but figured drinking his blues away would be safer at home. He could see her in his head now, puffy red eyes, glassy look and tear stains down her cheeks, still crying by herself and it broke his heart.

Once he did get home he pulled his Jack Daniels from the top shelf and collapsed on the couch. There was some old movie on tonight but he wasn't concentrating on that he just needed something to block out his brain yelling at him. Every few minutes he would take a large swig then regret it while in burned that back of his throat. He didn't usually drink in this state or this hard, but he just needed something to calm him and drown out everything around him. He was going to make sure everything was still as good as possible before she left.

* * *

Three days had now past to quickly and Eric was driving Nell to the airport. With his job and her getting ready for Hawaii they didn't have time to talk which made this car ride deathly silent. A few times during the trip they would open their mouths to say something but would quickly decide against it.

When they got to the airport Eric helped with taking most of her bags. Nell got through security in less than an hour so they had about thirty minutes till she had to board. They sat in silence as people around them were saying their goodbyes to loved ones as they got on different flights. Eric wanted so badly just to hold her one last time before she left but she had this fragile look on her face that him think she would break if he did. He didn't have long to patch things up with her, he didn't even know if she wanted too.

Before he could decide the loud speaker went off "Plane 509 to Hawaii is now boarding"

"Well, that's me" she stood up and clutched her handbag tight. "I guess I'll see you in three months." She began to make her way to the gate keeping her eyes diverted from Eric so he wouldn't see that she could burst into tears at any moment. She held her ticket out for the lady to check her it but before the woman could take a look Nell's name was called and she spun around to see Eric with her arms wide open and an apologetic smile on his face.

The first of the tears tumbled down her cheeks as she pulled her arm away from the lady and moved towards Eric. She flung herself into him making him stumble slightly but his arms tightened around her. Her hands clutched the back of his shirt and she pushed her face into his chest. He rubbed her back gently and whispered in her ear to try calming her. She looked up at him and she had fresh tear on her cheeks. He moved his thumbs to her face and wiped them away.

"Please don't cry Rockstar, if you go there upset your entire time will be miserable. I don't want you to be miserable for three months" he cupped her face and she leaned into his touch.

"I don't think I can do this" she whispered.

"They have internet there, we'll talk whenever you get the chance. I know you'll be busy but we'll try, okay?

She nodded slightly and she leaned up and he kissed her lightly but it was one of their most intimate kisses yet. Their foreheads stayed pressed together until the voice over the speaker broke the moment.

"Last boarding for flight 509 to Hawaii."

His hands fell from her "I'll see you in three months then."

"Three month, Partner" she smiled slightly before turning back around and hurrying to the door and showing the lady her ticket. She gave a small wave before the door was shut behind her.

* * *

Once she had landed her eyelids were heavy and she felt like she could eat a horse. She had refused to eat anything while flying.

She piled all her luggage into her rental car that was already waiting and she drove to her hotel. She wasn't sure what was going through her mind when she agreed to do this. Not only was it three months away from Eric, it was three months away from everyone she knew, she was alone in Hawaii. It wasn't until now that she realized she wouldn't be home till just before Christmas, she'd miss Halloween and Thanksgiving with everyone. This trip just seemed to get worse and worse. Also she would have a cold, lonely bed, no Eric to have his arms around her or get her favorite muffin every Sunday morning when he came back from surfing. All she would have is older people talking about how successful and smart they were. Why in the hell did she ever agree to this?

When she got to her room she dumped her bags on the floor, grabbed a blanket off the end if the bed and lay on the couch. Her last thoughts before she shut her eyes and fell instantly to sleep were of Eric and his big goofy grin.

* * *

**So not a cliff hanger but the next chapter is a bit different.**


	19. Half way through

**so heres the next chapter and we hit 50 reveiws and it's all thanks to you people, I love you all.**

* * *

The days and nights seemed to slowly drag past without Nell. He wasn't motivated to go to work or even get up. He missed the warm smile he would get every morning. His bed sheets still smelt like her which made it even harder to get up in the morning. He still didn't wash his sheets though. He didn't leave the house much either. It was only for work, the occasional beer with Deeks and when he went out to surf to collect his thoughts. It had been three weeks but he had only talked to Nell 5 or 6 times, she was too busy with what she was doing. She apologized every time she missed one of his Skype calls or a phone call. But when they did talk their conversations would go on for hours, losing track of time.

He thought about visiting his brother who he hadn't seen in ages but he scratched the idea when he remembered he was half the reason Eric wasn't allowed back in Las Vegas.

So on the weekend he just ended up wondering up and down the beach streets. He wasn't in the mood to surf. Nell was suppose to call later so he was looking forward to that but it would be soon so he'd have to make his way back now.

He was just walking into his building when he heard yelling coming from behind the counter where the old lady who owned the place slept.

"Get out of this place you mutt" she yelled waving her broom around.

A small French bulldog slipped out from behind the corner and waddled hastily in a panic to behind Eric. He bent down and patted the shaking dog.

"Is he yours?" the lady asked narrowing her eyes.

"Uh, no" he said scratching the dog's chin who was now pleased.

"Then call the pound" she said flaring her nose.

He looked down to the dog again and like it knew what they were saying he had big hazel eyes staring up to Eric, pleading him not to. Eric sighed, he was a sucker for puppy eyes especially hazel ones "It's not mine, but it's my girlfriends, she's away at the moment and I'm looking after him" he lied.

Her eyes narrowed "What's his name?"

"Hugo" he answered quickly, remembering the movie poster half ripped on the brick building. He picked up the dog and held it with one arm.

"We don't allow animals here" her nose scrunched up before she turned and stalked away.

He looked back at the dog who looked like he couldn't be happier up in the air. His tongue hung out of his mouth and he stared straight forward. "Come on then, guess you're staying with me."

Once he got to his room he sat the dog on the ground "This isn't permanent, I'll have to go down to shelter. You're probably someone's dog and they miss you. I can't do it tonight though I'm getting a very important call. He walked over to his laptop and sat on the couch, the dog followed him.

He groaned slightly but it was cut short when an alert message that Nell was calling came up. He turned to the dog "Don't make a noise if Nell sees you I'll never get rid of you." He clicked accept and Nell popped up.

"Hey" he said warmly.

She smiled back "Hi Hunny, how are you?"

"Just managing without you, it hasn't even been a month yet. How's things at your end?"

"Boring, think about it this way in three weeks we'll already be halfway through." She just watched as Eric sighed and she could see how bad he was hurting. "You know I would do anything for you to be here please don't look sad or I'll be sad."

"Yeah and I'd do anything to have you back here" he smiled lightly but was caught off guard by the new dog's sudden barking.

"Damn" he scornfully whispered trying to keep the dog down as it tried to jump up. "Down!"

"Is that a dog?" Nell laughed. "Where'd you get you get a dog?"

Eric rolled his eyes "Actually he's your dog, until I find his owner that is." He rubbed the puppy's head and he jumped onto his lap.

Nell continued to laugh "he likes you, he can keep you company while I'm away, it could help."

"Well, he's going soon no matter how adorable he is." He placed the dog on the ground and turned back to Nell "Is it really that boring?"

"There is only one person my age and he's a stuck up douche" she complained.

"Language!" Eric gasped sarcastically making her laugh.

He watched her for a few moments; he loved her laugh and her smile. It was so adorable and he was a sucker for it. "Hey, maybe I could visit you" he asked.

"Eric, I would have suggested it from the start but we'd never get any time alone, I'll be away the whole time and when I do get in I just want to sleep. I'm sorry; you know I'd do anything to see you." She blinked slowly and tilted her head. "Plus you have work."

"I know" he looked down "It was just an idea."

Nell rubbed her eyes "I know Eric, it was a nice thought but we'll have to wait until I get back."

He nodded "You look tired, did you want to sleep now?" She nodded back. "Good night than."

"Oh wait" she said urgently.

"Yeah?"

"I just realized something" she grinned "I have something to say that I've never said to you before..."

"What?" Eric asked more intrigued.

"I love you too."

Eric caught his breath "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Well, You're gonna' have to wait."

"I don't think I can."

* * *

Nell took another sip of her drink as she looked over the papers in front of her. She had a lot of work to go through by morning and she was sick of being stuck inside so she had chosen a quiet table down by the beach. It reminded her of Eric and how much he would love the waves over here. She continued to type on her laptop, since OSP was the first to use the Kaleidoscope technology she had been 'chosen' to give a report on it. It was annoying her now because there really wasn't much to it. It finds cars and people through the city's cameras. But sadly she wasn't allowed to write nines words. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a second.

She could feel someone looming over her and watching what she was doing. She heard the loud, obnoxious cough and the sniff of the nose after that and she rolled her eyes.

"Drew" she said flatly.

"Nice to see you too Nell" he sat down on the bench next to her facing with his back against the table.

"Do you make it a habit of following me?" she slammed her laptop shut to make a point.

"Or maybe you just hang out where I go so I'll come sit next to you" he gave a cocky grin.

"Was that meant to be funny?" she asked unimpressed while gathering her papers. "How many times have I told you to stop hitting on me?"

"That's not the point; the point is ever since I saw you-"

"across the room I knew I was meant to take you to the Glasberg Dinner" she finished off the sentence he had repeated five times ever since they met in the first meeting.

"See we even finish each other's sentences" he turned to her.

Becoming more than annoyed, Eric was the only one who finished her sentences. "As I have told you many of times I have boyfriend and you have no right to follow me around."

Drew just rolled his eyes as he couldn't care less "So where is this so called 'boyfriend' than?"

"Back in L.A, where he works" she said standing up.

"How big is he? I could take him." Nell just about puked when she saw him flex his muscles. Men.

"It's not just him you should worry about" she said packing her stuff. "There are others back in L.A that would make sure you never got near me."

"Oh I get it you're one of _those _girls, I get it, I'm okay with that" he said smirking.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from making a scene. Nell watched as he rubbed his stubble. With his dark hair and pale skin stubble didn't work for him. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and stepped out from the table. "You are a pig, Drew, no wonder you've got nothing better to do then perv' over people who wouldn't take a second look at you after the way you talk to them." She watched his mood change from pleased to shock then his jaw clenched. Nell knew he deserved it; he needed to be put in his place she just wished she would move. She had seen that look before and it frightened her.

Thankfully the heavens were looking down on her today and someone broke her train of thought. "Excuse me?" Nell turned he head. It was Officer Williams, she remembered him from the whole smallpox crisis back in May.

"Oh hi" she said quietly.

"Can you just prove to Officer Kelly over there that you are from L.A, he didn't think it was you."

Nell turned a bit more still rooted in one spot she gave a small wave and a smile before turning back. She looked back over and Drew had the same look on his face so she diverted her eyes back down. Officer Williams had obviously got the sense that something was wrong and that Nell was uncomfortable with Drew.

"Hey, why don't you bet it" he said to Drew, stepping forward a bit in front of Nell.

Shocked, Drew complied and quickly moved off and Nell felt this relief wash over her. "Thank you" she murmured.

"You okay, what was with that?" he asked trying to look at her properly.

"Nothing, he just wouldn't leave me alone" she held the strap on her bag tighter. "I should go it was nice meeting you again" leaving no time for him to reply she quickly skirted off in the direction of her hotel.

Once she got inside she dumped her bag on her floor and made her way to the couch where she curled up in a ball. Drew's angered expression playing over in her head. She hated that look, normally once you got that you didn't know what you'd get next. Right now she wanted Eric to hold her, be with her, make her feel safe. She missed him so badly and it was getting worse by the day. A month and a half left.

* * *

"What happened today?" he asked over the phone "you sound upset."

She curled up deeper knowing she couldn't hide much from him. She didn't want him to worry about her, she's a grownup she could sort things out herself. Than how come anytime she went to leave the room she felt sick to her stomach and that she would see him again with that look.

"Nell, tell me" he repeated in a hush tone "I'm here for you."

Nell sighed "It's just this guy he won't leave alone and today it just really scared me."

Nell's small voice hit a nerve. She only used this voice when she was scared. "What's his name?"

"Eric...please doesn't do anything. I just want to leave it" there was pleading in her tone.

His tone turned to protective "If someone his makes you scared enough to not leave your room it is my problem. Not just as your boyfriend but as your partner."

"It's fine though Officer Danny Williams came in at just the right moment and told him to leave" she sucked in a breath as she tried to calm her emotions.

Eric rubbed the bridge of his nose "Look, its Saturday tomorrow, sleep in, forget about this guy, he can't do anything."

She made a small noise that meant she agreed with him but she was still upset with what happened.

"Why does this put you in such a panic anyways?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Nell changed the subject "I think I'll just get some sleep" she said softly.

He sighed "Okay, I'll talk to you later, I love you, goodnight.

"Mmm hmm, love you too" she ended the call.

Eric shoved his phone in his pocket and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He was seriously worried about Nell, she only rarely got in this mood, the last time she did it was around Tyler Dallas (the girlfriend beater who tried to ask her out.)

"Mr. Beale is something on your mind you look distracted" Hetty asked stepping closer to him.

"It's just Nell... actually can I talk to you?"

* * *

**Please read and reveiw, also I'm working on another one shot with obviously Neric. It won't effect this story but it will be another sad one.**


	20. Visit

**I want to point out I am not happy with this chapter, 1. its late 2. its short 3. it's hardly as good as the other chapters. It was suppose to be longer but I had to cut it in half for it to make sense.**

**So here it goes...**

* * *

Nell rose around nine in the morning, her eyes still heavy from the night before. She wiped the damp sides of her eyes and sat up. She reached for the glass of water by her bed. It soothed her dry throat and she reached for her phone. She had a 'Good Morning' message from Eric and a reminder telling the Glasberg Dinner was tomorrow. She was not looking forward to going alone and seeing Drew there with whatever unfortunate local he managed to pick up.

She slipped out if bed ignoring Eric's previous instructions of sleeping in. She was not in the mood for that today; she wanted to catch some sun out on the beach. Try to get rid of most of her stress. She made her way to shower and cleaned herself head to toe with the hotels complimentary hair and body care products which smelt amazing. The warm water cascading down her body made it feel as if it washing away all the troubles from the previous day. A fresh start.

When she got out she checked her phone and had seen that Eric had tried to call. Before calling him back she put on some denim shorts and a purple tank top with her bikini underneath. She ordered breakfast from room service then went back to her phone. She dialed his number and put it on speaker phone as she packed her bag, he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey" he called in a cherry tone "you better now?"

"I guess, what's got you in such a happy mood?" she smiled to herself. But she was still a little envious that he was having run without her, which she shouldn't.

"Other than talking to you, I'm just going to the beach, the weather is beautiful."

"Same here, I was just going down myself to clear my head." She finished packing her bag and took the phone off speaker and placed it to her ear.

"About that, I sent something to you." Nell could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" she asked more interested.

"Look over your balcony window, just to the right" Eric could hardly hide his excitement.

"Okay?" Nell was cautious as she made her way closer "What am I looking for?" she asked peering over the short wall.

"You'll know it when you see it" he waited a few more seconds before he heard her catch her breath and the sound of her trying to hold in a scream, then the sound of running in sandals.

It was only a couple minutes before he saw her emerge from the lobby and run straight for him. When she did reach him her arms hooked around his neck and she jumped up. He caught her and held her up with his hands. Her head was in the crook of his neck and his in hers as they tightened their grips around each other.

Nell pulled back first and her hands moved to gently hold the back of his head as she kissed him but only briefly before her head was in his neck again. "I missed you." She couldn't believe he was here. Now that he was holding her she finally realized how long it had been since they'd touched. She had missed his touch.

"I know you told me not to come but I couldn't stand it anymore and what happened with you yesterday sealed the deal. Hetty gave me the weekend off to 'check up' on you. Please don't be mad." He kept his hold on her tight like if he let go only a tiny bit she would go away again.

Her head moved back again and her thumb caressed his cheek "Mad? Eric, mad is the last thing I am now. I just can't believe you're here." She unhooked her legs from around his back and stood properly. She kept her hands in his and stood on her toes, he bent his head so they could share a passionate kiss. "I missed that" she smiled against his lips.

"Me too" he mumbled back hugging her again. "So did you want to go to the beach?" he asked after pulling back from another long embrace and staring into her hazel orbs which were brimming with tears. "Hey, we don't have to go if you don't want to" he brushed a small tear away.

She smiled "No, no, I want to go, it just means so much that you're here." She enveloped her arms around him again.

Eric could sense something else was wrong so he soothingly rubbed her back. He kept his arm around her as they made their way down to the beach. He would keep stealing glances at her and they both would grin whenever they caught each other. As they reached the sand Nell moved to hold his hand, pulling him down the quieter part of the beach.

Once they had picked a spot and Nell dropped her bag and took off her shirt and shorts to reveal the American Flag styled bikini. She looked back to Eric who had the clueless expression that she loved. She waited until he took off his shirt before making their way towards the water.

As she was staring out towards the sea Eric's arms scooped her up and held her bridal style. He gave his trademark smirk before running into the water. Nell tried to tell him to put her down but she couldn't help but laugh as his fingers also dug slightly into her side. He squirmed in his arms but she couldn't manage to escape.

Once he got deep enough he held her above the water and she was still laughing. "Eric, if you drop me you will pay."

"I can live with that" he pressed his lips to hers and fell backwards into the water himself, still with the tight grip on Nell.

When they came back Nell had escaped his grip and stay under water like she had done to teach Eric a lesson when they had gone surfing. Eric culd see her though the water was clearer here. He picked back up again, bridal style and kiss here again " I'm going to miss that when I leave."

Her hand came back to his face "While you're here don't talk about going back" she brought his lips back again. After the had grown tired of the water Nell took his hand and made her way back to her bag and laid out a towel. Eric sat down first as she sat in between his legs. At this point she had forgotten everything not to do with them. His arms went around her and he kept his lips pressed to her head.

They laid in the sun for another hour before Eric decided he was hungry. They wandered up to a shrimp shack just off the beach. Nell still sat close to Eric knowing that there time together was short. At first they both ordered spicy shrimp, the large local man warned them it would be really hot. The man wasn't kidding, Nell liked spicy food but when she bit into hers she started to cough and her cheeks reddened, but that was nothing compared to Eric's. He seemed fine to begin with but then cheeks went a dark red and Nell swore she saw a tear come out as he began to cough. She still couldn't hide her smile though, that she could eat more spicy food then he could. She even saw the big guy 'Kamakona' laughing from the shack.

"You okay?" she patted his back.

"Yeah, I-I just wasn't r-ready for that" he coughed again.

"Aw" she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand.

"How did you stomach that? That's like the devils dessert."

"Let's just say my mom wasn't the best cook" she handed him his drink.

Eric finished the drink quickly "Well can you cook?" He waited for her to nod. "You should make dinner for us one time, once you come back that is."

"That would be nice" she nuzzled her head a little more into his arm. She shouldn't get too used to this, it would be over in a day and then she'd be back to lonely nights sitting in the hotel and lonely days steering away from everyone.

He looked down to her he was caught in her gaze again "Did you want to go back to the hotel?"

She nodded and stood up and was followed quickly by Eric, their finger entwined. He kissed her head and took the lead.

* * *

**Not sure how that went? review and tell, the next chapter will get better I promise.**


	21. Everything with Nell

She fell back down on his chest and his arms went around her, he pressed his lips to her head. Her hair tickled against his cheek as it was still damp from before in the shower. Her hair smelled nice like strawberries and watermelon. His fingers then danced up and down her bare back and her shallow breathing next to his ear was like a soothing lullaby. She shifted over so she lay next to him, her arm stretched across his body.

'I really do love you Eric" she whispered against his neck. She was only half asleep when she felt his fingers writing his name on her back. It was cute but she was more focused on what he was saying to her in a hushed voice.

"I know how much it means for you to say that. I also know there's something in your past that you're afraid to admit, I just want you to know you can trust me and whatever it is we can get you past it. When I see you upset I become worried and I don't like to worry about you Nell, especially when you're hours away and I can't get to you soon enough. I wished you'd tell me one day so I could help you."

Her body stiffened slightly, she knew she would have to tell him. Tell him why she was afraid of the look Drew gave her and why she would double check her locks when she knew Tyler Dallas was home. She pressed her nose more into his neck "I know, I'll promise to. Tomorrow I will clear things up.

* * *

"Do you know how great it is to wake up to you in the morning" he said smiling as she woke up. "You're beautiful" he kissed her slightly parted lips.

She rubbed one of her eyes "I don't disserve you" she smiled lightly.

Eric curled some hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes "Don't say that" he kissed her lips gently and brought her body closer. She then put her forehead to his "I think I want to tell you now."

"Tell me what?" he sat up as she did.

"Everything about what you mentioned last night" she watched as his changes to recognition and he nodded slowly.

"Okay, just don't feel like you were pressured to say anything" he reaches for her hand.

She shook her head "When I was 16 I went through this stage where I thought that nothing I did for my parents was good enough and that they kept pushing me to do what I didn't want. I kind of rebelled and did what I wanted. I met this guy, Tommy, he told me I was right and agreed with me on everything, told me I should do what I want. It was about four months into me meeting him when I was 17 and skipping school to see him. One day I took a week away from him because I was tutoring for more money; I had gotten past my phase. When I saw him again he… he hit me, called me a whore and a slut, yelled at me for spending time with someone else. Afterward he told me he was sorry and that it would never happen again. I believed him." She was aware of the build up behind her eyes, but she couldn't meet Eric's look yet.

"I had to keep earning money because of the situation with my dad getting laid off which caused me to be away from him more and more. When I did go back he would hit me even more then tell me he was sorry. It became like this sick routine. I kept going back because he told me if I stayed with anyone else they wouldn't accept me, that he was the only one that loved me, everyone else was faking it. I continued to believe him."

Eric's voice was soft as he ran his thumb over Nell hand. "How'd you get out?"

"Before I left one time, I told Nick, he was the one I was tutoring" her smile was to hide pain. "I told Nick I couldn't see him on Friday because I'd be with Tommy. I went to end things with him. He didn't see things the same way. He hit me more times than I can remember, I blacked out half way through and I woke up in hospital. When I didn't call Nick later he had called the police."

"What happened to Tommy?"

"He was arrested, I finally laid charges on him, he's been away for ten years now and he still ruins my life." She mentally told herself not to cry over this.

Eric put his arms around her and pulled her to him "I would never hurt you like that Nell, I'd kill myself before I hurt you like that."

"I'm not the same girl I was teb years ago, I'm fine-" she pulled back and saw the look on his face. "Thank you" her head nestled back in his neck.

They stayed in one another's embrace until her phone started beeping. She turned back around and reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh huh."

"Around nine."

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you."

"Bye" she put the phone down. She smiled turning back to Eric.

"Who was that?"

"The committee, I don't have to speak tonight, thank God." She stood up "But I do have to get ready, so get up."

He sighed and got up "What's tonight?"

"Glasberg Dinner, very fancy, very important." She made her way around the room picking up her clothes.

"So this Dinner, are you allowed to bring a plus one?" he asked pulling on his boxers. Nell gave him a confused look. "Can I come? I'm leaving in the morning I don't want my last moment with you to be waiting for you to get dressed.

She nodded and brought out clothes from her bag "I guess but you can't just wear shorts and a shirt." She gave a pity smile before going into the shower.

* * *

"Nell, you... You look amazing" he said as she stepped out if the room.

"You sure, it's not too short is it?" he voice was anxious.

"Its fine" his hand reached for hers.

"And you still don't know how to tie a bow, come here" she started to redo the mess around his neck.

"Hey, do you know how hard it was to find a tux on short notice" he said trying to meet her eyes. The peach colored lace dress hugged her curves and went to just above her knees and the sleeves went to her wrists. She also had on beige heels that brought her up so her head was no longer under his chin and staring at his chin.

"There you go" she said patting his chest and smiling. "You look very handsome" she grinned up at him. "We better get going, can you grab my clutch" as he turned around she smacked his butt and gave a short laugh.

"You're lucky you're pretty" he joked back before grabbing the bag and catching up with her.

"You're lucky you have me" she countered back after shutting the door.

"Really?" he grabbed her hand and twirled her around, pulling her closer.

"Really" she quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Well I guess I'm very lucky then" he kissed her back the same way.

"Very" she agreed and gave him another butterfly kiss. She snaked her arm around his "come on we don't want to be late."

* * *

To the both of them it was a cliché dinner party, people in fancy clothes with alcohol in one while secretly judging everyone else. There was food out but anyone else there was to 'upper class' to hold food in their hands. Nell and Eric were the youngest there, Nell noticed Drew hadn't shown his face yet, he probably got the message.

Getting away from everyone inside the two made their way into the garden which was lit with small white lights. They sat on the stone seat cuddled close to one another whispering things to one another like 'I love you, will you stay with me forever, would you do anything for me and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you' all in between giving each other quick kisses either on the cheek or briefly on the lips, they were definitely still in the honeymoon stage. Maybe the drinks were just getting to their heads.

"Stay here for a second; I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon" he mumbled against her temple before pressing his lips against her then getting up and walking inside.

Nell went to her purse and took out her phone. There was a message from Kensi.

_So, how are you lovebirds?_

Nell grinned at the message and typed back '_better than ever, I don't want him to leave.''_

Kensi had just texted back when a shadow came over Nell and she looked up smiling, thinking it was Eric. She was horribly disappointed. It was Drew with a smug smirk on his face. Nell's face fell and she suddenly felt helpless.

"Never seen you so happy to see me, Nell" his icy blue eyes burrowed into hers like daggers.

She tried to keep her voice strong and not let it shake "How many times do I have to tell you, leave me alone. My boyfriend is here now" she stood up.

"I don't see him and with you sitting alone out here you're practically begging me to come to you."

"Are you serious right now? Just piss off Drew, I don't want you near me" she put her phone back in the clutch purse and began to make her way back. But before she could Drew grabbed her wrist and stopped her, tugging her back a bit. Nell froze and she felt like she was back ten years ago. Her eyes went wide and she tried to pull back but his grip was tight.

"Let go" she told him now not hiding how shaky her voice was. She felt a lump forming into her throat "Let go, Drew."

He opened his mouth to say something but a fist then collided with his face and made a sickening crack . He staggered back clutching his nose. Nell let out a small scream and stumbled backwards but was caught in a pair of arms. She recognized it was Eric and she hugged him tightly, her face going into his chest and pushing her faces into his chest.

"It's okay, I'm here, I got you, shh shh" he rubbed her back and watched has Drew slowly made his way up. People were starting to crowd.

"What the hell was that?" Drew yelled at him.

"You don't touch her like that, she asked you to go and leave her alone, you didn't listen, you deserved that" his voice was full and anger and protective instinct.

As Drew was taken away, Eric continued to reassure Nell that everything was fine now. Her hands gripped the back of his coat as she tried to control her breathing. She looked up at him her eyes still teary "Can we leave now?"

"Yeah, sure" he kissed her head guided her out the back way of the garden.

* * *

Eric curled the same piece of hair behind her ear for what seemed like an hour before her tears finally stopped and she fell asleep. If Nell hadn't grabbed him straight away he would have done more to that guy Drew. Eric was actually supposed to leave for LA in a few hours but he couldn't leave her like this.

He picked up his phone which was now vibrating and placed it to his ear "Hey Hetty."

_"HPD as informed me on what has happened how is she?"__  
_  
"She's stopped crying and she's asleep now. Hetty, I don't think I'm gonna' be able to make the next flight, she needs me right now. Do you know about her past?"

_"That is quite alright Mr. Beale and yes I do know about when Miss Jones was in her teenage years, HPD said they would charge him with assault, you Mr. Beale are lucky nothing can be put on you because you were protecting someone. Get Miss Jones to call me when she wakes, I'll speak to you later, goodnight Mr. Beale."__  
_  
"Night Hetty" he said before hanging up. He took off his tuxedo until he was just in his briefs. When he got under the sheets Nell's body shifted and she moved to lie on Eric. He wrapped his arms around her rested his chin on her head.

"I'll always be here for you Nell."

* * *

**The next chapter is actually extremely fluffy this was just to tie up everything with Nell, I know its been agnsty for a while so there will be a lot of fluff next. (You happy now, Emily?)**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	22. A morning and night

**So a more brighter chapter yaaay**

* * *

Nell was in a warm, tight grip. She recognized the smell instantly and buried her head into his chest. His breathing in her ear calmed her slightly and she could tell he was still asleep. She moved back a bit and watched in dormant face. She thanked every god there was that they were together. What he had done last night, punching Drew, had made her trust him even more. Remembering the punch she went to his hand to see his knuckles. The knuckles on his right hand were either red or bruised.

Her fingers trailed over the swollen bones. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him wake. He pushed himself up and kissed her cheek. "Let's put yesterday behind us, okay?"

She nodded "Uh huh, but your still gonna' need ice on this." She smiled back towards him and kissed him again "Thank you" she pushed herself up from the bed and went to the small kitchen. She came back with a frozen packet of peas and she sat back on the bed and gently places it on Eric's hand. She saw him clench his teeth and Nell let out a giggle.

"Did Nell Jones just giggle?" he said looking quite shocked. She just rolled her eyes and rubbed her thumb along his wrist. He watched her with a warm gaze "What did I do to disserve you?"

Nell looked up and saw how sincere his eyes really were. "I don't know, you love me I guess and you love everything I do and you trust me, as do I with you."

"Come here" he put his good arm around her and pulled her closer to kiss her again. Nell couldn't control her smile and neither could Eric. H broke the kiss first "What do you feeling like doing today?"

"I just want to stay in bed, with you. How does that sound?" she said resting her cheek against his chest.

He lay down and kept her against his chest "Good Idea."

Nell laughed some more "Is your hand better now than?" she said pushing the bag aside and held up his hand.

"I can't really feel it; your love made it better."

Nell rolled her eyes "You're such a dork, Eric Beale." She kissed his knuckles and let his fingers trail along her face. These were the moments she loves with him, when they were both ease with each other.

"And your point is?" he asked after rolling over and knelling over her. He lowered his head and caught her lips gently. As the kisses became more intense Nell made little moans. His mouth then moved upwards to nibble gently at her ear. Eric was just about to lift her top when his phone began to ring.

"Are you going to get that?"

"It could be work" he sighed.

"Could be Hetty" she seconded.

"No, she asked me to get you to call her."

Nell rolled her eyes "Thanks for telling me" she pushed him off her and got up. Eric sighed and reached for his phone.

"Hey Deeks."

"Really?"

"About that, do you think you could look after him for just a little longer?"

"Yes, I'm still with Nell."

"At least I'm getting some" he taunted to the detective.

"See ya.'" He placed to the phone back down and sat up.

Nell was giving him a weird look "What was that about?"

"Hugo, the dog I found. He's been at Deeks while I'm away. They say since no one has collected him in two weeks I can have him if I want."

Nell laughed "I thought you didn't want to keep the dog?"

"Technically, he's your dog" he told her as he stood up and made his way over to her.

"Oh really?" Nell crossed her arms and her eyebrows rose "What makes you think I'll take him?"

"You wouldn't want him to stay at the pound, would you?" He stepped closer and moved his hand to the small of her back.

Her eyes snapped up "Don't even try it with me Eric Arthur Beale." She turned her back and snatched her phone from the table. But she could never be truly angry at him, she smiled.

"If we're bringing up middle name here... Nell Gaylin Jones."

She spun around "How'd you find that out? I got rid of that name!"

Eric just continued to smirk "You have to admit it's kind of funny."

Nell eyes narrowed "Now you'll be lucky if you get in the same bed as me." She stormed off into the bathroom and left him in the room.

* * *

When she did come out she tightened the towel around her and was surprised not to see Eric. She walked through to the kitchen and the lounge but he wasn't there. She peeked out of the curtains to the balcony but he still wasn't out there.

"Eric? You here?" when she went back to the kitchen she sat a note stuck to the fridge.

_Be back soon._

Nell felt her heart drop a bit, she really wanted to spend the rest of the day with Eric, she hoped he hadn't taken what she said seriously. She sighed and went back to the room to get dressed. She put on her jeans and green plaid shirt and still found herself board in the hotel room.

When he didn't come back in the next hour she figured he went to surf so she brought out her laptop and started with some work.

It was now four o'clock and she was extremely worried. He wasn't back and wasn't picking up his phone. She paced the room back and forth nervously biting her lip to the point where she swore she drew blood. She had called down stairs to see if they had seen him but still no. She couldn't sit in one placed and anytime someone passed outside her head would snap in the direction of the door.

Another hour gone and there was finally a key in the door. It slowly opened and Eric stepped in trying to make least noise possible. But Nell's ears were tuned to the door and she ran in. "Where the hell have you been?" she scolded him but wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry I was helping setting up" he pulled red tulips from behind him. "I know these aren't a good apology but since I'll be leaving pretty soon so I planned something to show you." He cupped her face kissed her softly.

Nell felt the pit in her stomach disappear but she was also anxious "What have you planned?"

"You'll have to wait until we get there" he kissed her forehead and smirked as she still had a confused look. "Don't worry, you'll love it" he put his arm around her and let out a breath "Oh I do love you Nell."

* * *

"Okay, no peeking" he said as he lead her further.

"Your hands are on my eyes, I can't" she smiled. Eric had driven her only ten minutes and now they had been walking for another fifteen. Anytime he spoke he sounded so excited like a kid in a candy store. It made Nell smile uncontrollably as well. She could feel the wind against her back but it was a warm night.

"This better not be a trick Eric" she asked. She waited for him to answer but what she got was his lips against hers. This time it wasn't just a quick kiss to reassure her; he moved his hand to her hips and brought her closer. They then moved to the back of her thighs and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Never once did they break apart.

She still hadn't chosen to open her eyes but she could feel herself being lowered down. Eric's hands kept her balanced as she was slowly placed down on what she guessed was a mattress. Once she was down his hands came out from under her and he pulled back from the kiss then rolled over to lie next to her.

"You can open them now" he said finding her hand and entwining his fingers with hers.

Nell blinked a few times until she realized she was staring up at the starry night sky in the middle of the trees. It was so beautiful, especially with the multiple colored fairy lights hung in the brunches. She squeezed his hand and breathed out "Eric... You did all this?"

He nodded back "Yeah, I wanted to do something special for the last day I was here. I know how much you love the stars." He turned his head to watch her. It was the smile he had fallen in love with so quickly and so deeply. Being away from her was going to be tough. He would see her again just before Christmas. When he see looks at her he see entire future from just tomorrow and waking up with her, to sitting in a rest home with Nell besides him still with the same amazing hazel eyes.

His love was for her indescribable. He never wanted to be without her. Just thinking about all this made him grin wildly.

Nell moved to him and he wrapped his arms around her "You're such a romantic dork" she pressed her lips to his cheek.

Their foreheads pressed together. "You make me that" he muttered pulling the large blanket over top if them. "But I have set up a tent so we won't have to stay out here all night."

Nell laughed "Good, because I love you Eric but I am not staying outside all night." She patted his chest; she left it there for a moment then went to fingering the end of his shirt. "Wanna' pick up where we left off back at the hotel room?"

Eric caught the mischievous smile playing on her lips and he kneeled as he lifted her up. He wasn't going to deny it from her because he probably wanted it more. It would be their last time for a while so he'd have to make it special. He stepped inside the tent he had pitched earlier which had a smaller mattress inside. He placed her down and began with the sweet longing kisses on her neck. She was already arching her mid section. That was a good sign.

The kisses were heated as they knew it would be over a month till they'd be with each other again.

The pair of hips grinded against one another. The hands slid up and down on the heated skin. Kisses where laid everywhere to get a better, more erotic reaction than the last. Moans and groans were filled with lust and pleasure and were used as a sign if gratitude from both of them. Tongues flickered over bare skin. Nails embedded into shoulders. Lips were bitten to stop loud screams. The shattered calling of names was a sign of thankfulness. Clouded judgment and the loss of the train of thought was a pleasing feeling. Collapsing onto damp, bare skin was relief. Hugging and tightly holding the other was a signs of pure love.

Whispering 'I love you' was just the icing on top and an entrance to a blissful sleep.

* * *

"I'll see you soon, okay?" he kissed her once more. "We'll have Christmas together, just the two of us in the apartment."

Nell nodded "I'm looking forward to that." She kissed his cheek "and don't worry, they've made sure Drew doesn't return to the conference." She squeezed his hand as the calling for his plane came.

"I love you" she said softly before kissing him again.

He enveloped his arms around her "Love you too, stay safe. I'll call you tonight."

She smiled "I'll be back soon, promise" she gave a small wave as her turned away toward the door.

* * *

**So, Nell in Hawaii won't be for to much longer I think I may bring her back next chapter.**

**Please read and review :)**


	23. The one where Nell comes back

**Sorry for the esit and how short this was, this is basically the set up for the next chapter but I made sure to keep it happy and fluffy.**

* * *

Nell gave a short smile and nod as she checked out of the hotel. It was early in the morning but nothing could dampen her mood. She was finally leaving Hawaii and going back to Los Angeles. She grabbed the handle of her bags and carried them out the revolving door. She got in her cab which began the short trip the airport. Next would be five and a half the hour plane ride back to LA. She should arrive at around 12 o'clock. She was leaving a day early but it was worth it to see the surprised look on Eric's face.

* * *

Eric typed on this tablet. He was working harder than ever to get through this case as quick as possible. He reckoned that the faster he finished putting the security evidence together for the team the faster tomorrow would come and he would get to see Nell again. He would pick her up from the airport at around nine. He kind of hoped for that cheesy, cliché, her running into his arms moment. Like they had back in Hawaii.

He watched as the prime suspect walked into the local, all night bar and fast forwarded it until he left four hours later. Eric was just about to forward it to Sam and Callen before he heard Deeks call him from downstairs.

"Oh Eric, come down here for a second?"

He rolled his eyes and hit send on the tablet before heading out and leaning over the railing. Kensi and Deeks were standing shoulder to shoulder with guilty looks on their faces.

"What is it? I'm kinda' busy" he narrowed his eyes at the two. They looked as if they were hiding something.

"I don't know, I'd say I'm pretty important" the voice came behind them just before they stepped apart. Revealing Nell with a beaming grin.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw her in her dark blue jeans, green plaid shirt, but more importantly his jacket. He practically flew down the two flights of stairs and sprinted towards Nell. His arms went around her and he lifted her and spun her around. As he put her back down their lips connected and her arms went around him. The kiss was like a rush of ecstasy as they both tilted their heads and pulled the other closer.

"Get a room you two" Deeks retorted but couldn't hide the smirk.

"What are you doing back so early? You weren't supposed to come until tomorrow" he asked softly as he pressed his forehead to her.

"I'm sorry should I go back?" she joked. But Eric pulled her into a giant hug again and her face went into the crook of his neck. "I don't want to be away that long ever again."

"I'll make sure that never happens" he kept his lips pressed to the side of her head and rubbed her back.

"You guys are too adorable" Kensi as both her and Deeks watched the scene play out in front of them.

Nell stepped back and a blush crept up her neck. Eric had a shy smile as well as he put his arm around her, wanting to continue to hold her for a long time and never leave her touch, it felt perfect when their bodies seemed to fit like a puzzle.

"Well, we'll just let you two talk. Come on Deeks" Kensi threaded her arm through his and pulled him off toward the desks.

"Let's go outside" Nell suggested turning around and walking towards the arch it the building. Her head rested against his shoulder as they sat on the bench outside. "Why aren't the Christmas lights up yet?" she asked spotting the ball of them in the corner.

"I know how much you loved doing it last year" Eric smiled as she turned and laid her head on his lap, looking up at him. His hand moved back some hair and he began to twirl some in his fingers. "Are you tired?"

"I didn't sleep last night and it was a six thirty flight" as she talked her eyes shut for a few seconds before they opened again. "But I want to talk so keep me up. What are we doing for Christmas?"

"We only have a few days off so there isn't much, did you have any ideas?"

She shrugged slightly "I just have to visit my family, I missed last year and they'll kill me if I don't come again." Her eyes began to get heavier and her voice more drowsy.

Eric thought about his next words carefully "Maybe I could come with you?" he bit the inside of his gum nervously.

Nell eyes opened and she looked surprised "You'd really want to drive over six hours to Mill Valley just for two days?"

"For you - yes. I've met your family before" he smirked remembering last Christmas hiw they popped up on the computer screen. But he still a little nervous, maybe even scared.

She sat up "You do realize how big a step this is, right?" she held his gaze and she could tell what was running through his mind. She loved Eric to bits and of course she wanted him to meet her family but she wasn't sure if she was ready. It wasn't her, it was her family. They could be a bit too welcoming sometimes.

"Yeah" he nodded "if that's what you want."

Nell grinned "yeah" her arms went around his neck and her lips caught his. Maybe it was a good thing, she would have to wait and see in the next four days. When she pulled back she lay back down but kept her warm gaze on him as long as possible before sleep finally caught up with her.

* * *

Eric placed Nell down on the bullpen couch. Her arms had clung around him weakly and it just made going back upstairs even harder. He placed a kiss on her cheek and let his fingers trace softly across the spot. Unaware that Kensi and Deeks watched from above.

"Do you think those two will last?" Deeks asked turning to Kensi.

"Totally, yeah, can't you just see them really old together, in rocking chairs? I've known Eric for a long time now and never has he been like this for someone. Abby was a little crush but Nell... You know after she was in the explosion he sat by her bed while she had her nightmare, brushing back her hair because he knew it would calm her."

"When they first got together Nell pleaded me not to tell anyone, that she didn't want thing to be ruin so early" he added.

"They really are perfect for each other"

* * *

Eric guided the woman through the door, she had slept all day on the couch and now Eric was the tired one. As expected as soon as the door opened the small, plump dog waddled excitedly towards them. He ignored Eric completely and ran circles around Nell. He barked a few times then ran into the kitchen, Nell followed quickly.

Nell sat down of the sofa and Hugo jumped up beside her. He sniffed her, jumped across her lap and tried his best to lick her cheek but when he realized he wasn't tall enough her chose her hand.

"Hugo!" he scorned the dog but it just looked at him with big puppy eyes.

"Its fine" she smiled back up him and now two pairs of hazel eyes were upon him and he felt helpless. Eric just rolled his eyes and flopped down beside them. Hugo then stepped over Nell's lap and wedged his tiny body in the middle of the two. She rubbed the dogs head "he's so adorable."

* * *

"Is there anything I should know about your family?" he asked as she slipped into bed beside him. His arm went around her as she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

She made a small mumbling noise "Just that there are a lot of us and we're very close. But there will be a bunch of children as well but they usually keep to themselves. Then there's Nana...she's a little out of it. Don't take anything she says seriously" her voice began to drown out as she fell asleep again.

Eric wasn't far behind either. The last thing he did before he closed his eyes was watch the sleeping Nell and wonder how he ever did get so lucky

* * *

**Do that was the set up for the next one (Emily lukes the idea of a crazy old lady)**

**Please review and I'll maje sure to get the next chapter up sooner.**


	24. Nell's family

**Quicker update for last late chapter, sorry for any bigger mistakes in this one I'm editing this late at night in my ipod abd I can't see that well.**

* * *

"We've been going down this same road for five minutes now, are you sure it's here" Eric asked to Nell who was obviously tired if his questioning.

"Eric, I've lived here ever since I was a little girl, I think I would know the way."

"I'm just saying, from what I can see there are just trees at the end of this" he countered back.

Nell rolled her eyes "That's because you turn a corner" her jaw tightened.

"Where?!"

"Are you seriously gonna' yell at me? I'm the only one that knows the way and you're going to yell at me?"

"Can we not fight right now?"

"Stop" she said flatly.

"Yes can we just stop fighting!" he said back.

"No, stop the car!" she yelled.

Eric slammed his foot on the brake and the wheels sent dust flying. Instinctively their hands went to the other and they griped each other tightly.

Nell opened her eyes and let out a breath "Okay, now just slowly turn the corner" she said calmly.

Eric nodded and drove with one hand "You okay?" he waited for Nell to nod. "Good."

The house was like a huge cabin in the middle of the forest. It was two stories high with a huge first level. Each corner had huge brick pillars and the chimney was giving out smoke. There were already a few cars parked outside and there were three children already playing in front of the large wooden doors.

"You can leave now and just leave me here, I won't blame you" she warned him.

"It'll be fine" he rubbed his thumb over her hand and gave a reassuring smile.

Nell let out a shaky breath "Okay" she looked to Eric. He leaned in and captured her lips. She grinned against him and moved her other hand to his face. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

Eric pulled back and curled some hair behind her ear "Why do I get the feeling you don't want me here?"

She sighed "It's not that, it's the fact you've met my family before and I still know nothing about yours."

"Well I don't know where my dad is, I don't talk to my mom and my sister doesn't exactly like me" he confessed as he stepped out of the car.

"Why don't you talk to your mom?" she asked as she came out.

"She wasn't even a mom she was more like someone burdened with two children. I raised my sister till I was old enough then I took her with me when I left" he began to take their bags from the boot of the car.

"How old is she, where is she?" she continued with the questioning.

"14 and she's in a home. I had to put her in one because I couldn't look after her properly" when he shut the boot it sounded louder than needed.

Nell was dumfounded. How come Eric hadn't told her this? She had loads more questions but before she could open her mouth again someone had spotted them.

"Aunty Nell!" screamed the little girl as she raced over.

"Hey Mila, come here" she lifted the girl and held her on her hip. "How are you Mila?" The little arms went around Nell's neck and the six year old brunette began to ramble on but she stopped when she saw Eric.

"Who are you?" she tipped her head and gave a thoughtful look.

"Mila, this is Eric, Eric is my boyfriend" she smiled up at Eric.

"Yuck! Boys are gross" she stuck her tongue out then shoved her head into Nell's shoulder and began to giggle. "Hey, look what I learned" she said enthusiastically, she crossed her eyes then stuck her tongue out again to touch her nose.

"Wow, that's awesome Mila, why don't you go tell Patty we're here and we'll take the stuff up to my room?" He girl nodded once she was placed down then ran off through the trees.

"You're a natural" Eric said with a smirk.

Nell shot her eyes back at him but couldn't manage not to smile. "Come on" she picked up her bag then took Eric's hand and led him into the house. It was decorated with lights, tinsel, beads, ornaments, cheap Christmas toys and right in the middle was a giant Christmas tree with more decorations than ever imagined.

"Your family are defiantly fans of Christmas" he breathed out as they stop walking.

"Oh come on, let's just go" she pulled him up the stairs and hoped that her room wasn't like it was when she grew up; with china dolls and pink sheets and matching curtains.

They were coming to the stairs when Eric felt a tapping on his shoulder he turned around to see an old lady with shoulder length gray hair, staring wildly back at him. "Don't steal anything, I know kung fu."

Eric pressed his lip together, this must be Nell's crazy grandma. He looked towards Nell who was rolling her eyes but then put on a kind smile "Nana, this is Eric, my boyfriend. He is not going to steal anything."

When she turned to Nell her look changed to surprised "Nelly, you never told me you had a daughter!"

Nell's face froze "Because I don't Nana."

"I saw her with you outside, you shouldn't let her wonder to far though there are bears in these parts" she gave a satisfied nod.

Nell rubbed the bridge of her nose "Nana, that was Mila, Dahlia's daughter, your great granddaughter and there are no bears." Nell began to signal Eric to start walking up stairs.

"That's because I shot 'em all, the rat basterds, sneaky ones they were."

"That's great Nana, we're gonna' go now" Nell started to walk backwards up the stairs.

A smile now occupied the womans face "Okay than Darling, it was nice to meet you too Evan" she then turned and walked to the kitchen.

"Come on lets go, quickly" she said trying to hurry Eric." When they walked into the room she thanked every god possible they had redecorated and it was a normal bed like they were just staying at an Inn. Just as she collapsed on the bed her name was called again and she let out a tired groan.

"That's no way to greet your favorite aunt, now get up and say hello properly" the voice said in a jokingly way.

"Hey Aunt Fran" she briefly hugged the older woman. "Aunt Fran this is Eric, Eric this is my Aunt Fran."

Fran gave him a look over "Well if he makes you happy Nelly, I'm not going to say anything." Eric gave a look to Nell but she just smiled back at him. "Oh, and I expect you two don't want to sleep in the same places as a whole bunch of kids? You two can have the smaller cabin past the trees" she finished with a pleased look.

Nell was ready to say 'thank you' but then understood what she meant, a small blush crept up her neck. Eric let out a small laugh and put his arm around her. Nell was still really tired and she found herself leaning in to Eric.

"Worry about your bags later though, right now you have to see everyone else" Fran turned on her heel and walked out.

As Eric and Nell followed her outside Nell instructed Eric on what to do to make it as quick as possible. But when they did get out there everyone stopped and looked at them. "Because that's not creepy at all" Eric commented sarcastically.

Nell smirked and nudged him with her elbow. "Thank you for doing this" she mumbled before the first relative came over. Nell hugged them and Eric shook hands. This ordeal took over five minutes as everyone wanted to talk. Nell really couldn't wait till she could lie down and rest.

* * *

The kids had gone to bed, discussing what they were going to get the next morning from Santa. All the adults were sitting around the small fire outside, which Eric had help set up with the other guys. He was a bit nervous about it at first because that would mean being alone with all the guys in Nell's family and having to carefully analyze each question they asked before giving an answer that they hopefully didn't judge him by. They had seemed alright with him but still a bit unsure.

"So, where did you meet Nell?" her brother, Rory asked.

"Uh, just from work, I do all the I.T stuff" he answered briefly.

"How long have you two been together?" her dad asked.

Eric gulped "Since August, so nearly five months. But we were kinda' beating around the bush for a couple months before that." He kept his head down the entire time just in case he said something wrong.

"Do you love her?" another one if her brothers, Ed, asked. When he did everyone looked up.

Eric nodded "Yes, more than anything" he looked back up.

Nell's dad put the axe down "You look like a nice guy but just remember Nell has three brothers. So, if you hurt her-"

"Never, Sir, Nell knows I never hurt her in anyway. I'm actually surprised she loves me and can put up with me" he joked a bit.

He nodded back "Well Nell's no idiot, far from it, so whatever you did it obviously meant a lot."

* * *

The fire flickered and crackled in the middle on the circle of people. Everyone had a drink in their hand and were in a conversation with someone else.

Nell had collapsed on Eric's lap an hour ago and fell asleep with her head in the crook of his neck. They were sitting on one of those fold out chairs that weren't the most comfortable but Eric didn't mind as long as Nell was getting sleep.

She would sometimes mumble in her sleep and Eric found it adorable. She would usually talk about work or the two of them. It was at its cutest when she would say something then disagree with herself. It was soft so you had to be right next to her, like Eric always was. As she went on about the flowers in Hawaii Eric was aware that some of Nell's family were watching them. So he started to mumble back to her.

"Oh yeah? I know something much prettier than the flowers. Nell Jones is prettier than all the flowers" he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm Nell Jones" her brow went in a tiny bit.

Eric chuckled "Yeah you are, and Eric Beale thinks you're the most beautiful person in the world."

"Eric Beale?"

"Eric Beale, the best boyfriend in the world" he added.

"Yeah" she mumbled and agreed.

He rubbed her back rhythmically, writing his name with his finger. He used his other hand to move some of her hair that was caught under her chin and what was by her mouth. Nell was so peaceful when she slept, even though it sounded creepy he could watch her sleep for ages. It made him think, think about them. There were so many more things he wished to tell her, things he was nervous to tell her in case she didn't see him the same way. It was one of the main reasons he hasn't told Nell anything about his family.

He was so deep in thought he didn't realize someone was trying to talk with him.

"Eric, love, why don't you and Nell head back to the cabin? You know how she is with the cold, she'll wake up sick" Nell mother instructed him.

Eric nodded then turned his head back to Nell "We're gonna' go to bed now, okay?" He moved his arm to under her leg and picked her up bridal style. He offered a goodnight to everyone before making his way through the trail in the trees.

It took him a few minutes to figure out how to open the door but he did and he stepped inside. The only thing letting him see was the moonlight through the window. After he locked the door he managed to pull back the covers and place her down without waking her. He sat on the edge of the bed as he removed her shoes and jacket.

After he had taken off his shoes and placed his glasses on the nightstand he moved in besides Nell and she had rolled over to face him.

"Love you" she mumbled with her arms brought to her chest as she braced how cold it was.

His arms wrapped around her "I love you too, now get some sleep" he whispered back as she snuggled deeper into his chest.

* * *

**I wasn't that sure on the old lady part.**

**Any who please read and review :)**


	25. Nell's family Part 2

**Again another short chapter, i had to spilt this one again after writing some more so that's why it's late as well.**

**But this is another funny/fluffy story even if it doesn't start out like one.**

* * *

Her arms stretched upwards, then forwards as she yawned. Her hands hit something and even with eyes shut she knew it was Eric. Her hands went to his cheeks and she ran her thumb up and down just under his eye. She could feel him smiling and it made her expression do the same.

His hand went around her neck and he twirled some of her short, brown locks around in his fingers. "You gonna' open your eyes?" he asked softly with his lips right in front of hers.

"Maybe" as she spoke her top lip skimmed over his bottom one.

"Tease" she smirked before rolling over and kneeling over her. His kisses started at the top of her jaw bone just under the ear. They moved to the corner of her mouth purposely missing her lips.

Her body rose into him "Who's the tease now?"

"Open your eyes then" he leant back down, his lips now on her neck, flicking his tongue over that one spot on her neck. She let out a small moan and a small chill running down her spine.

"Eric" she spoke as she let out a heated breath. Her hands gripped the front of his shirt and she tried to pull him down to her lips.

"You know what to do If you want it" he taunted her just above her lips. He felt the shuddering breath escape her slightly parted lips. He pulled his head back up "You're being just as much a tease. Please Nell. Let me see those amazing hazel eyes."

A smile made its way to Nell's lip. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared back into his light green eyes "Merry Christmas" she said in a hushed tone.

Eric pursued her lips and once they connected her rolled back over so she was laying on him. In seconds her shirt was off and she was working on his. His fingers trailed up her back and it sent shiver through her body. As their lips connected again the door burst open.

"Rise and shine lovelies, everyone is ready by the tree!" Nell's grandma wondered in, in flannel pajamas with a frying pan, and reindeer antlers on her head "we can't wait forever!"

Nell screamed and fell down on Eric. They both scrambled for under the blanket. "What the Hell, Nana?" Nell yelled back as she stuck her head up from the covers.

"I thought I locked it" Eric mumbled.

"It's not like I haven't seen that before, Missy, I had five children if you don't remember and every single time-"

"Nana! Get out now! Or tell Mama you're not on your meds any more. You wanna' be taken back to the home?" she threatened.

She stuck her nose in the air "I know when I'm not wanted, the family does want you inside though. Come in once you're finished in here" she argued back and waddled off singing Deck the halls.

Nell fell back on the pillow and covered her face with her hands "I'm so sorry, that is really embarrassing" she groaned.

He moved his hand to her shoulder and rubbed is reassuringly "Hopefully she forgets about it" he comments turning to her.

Nell just rolled over and made a pathetic attempt of pushing herself out of bed.

* * *

They made their way back to the main house in twenty minutes, both of them still feeling a bit awkward. When they got back inside everyone was wearing antlers on their heads, some with lights, the kids ones had bell, and the adults were also wearing knitted sweaters.

Nell felt another wave of embarrassment come over her. Her cheeks turned red and she looked towards her feet. She didn't miss the smirk of Eric's face and how he looked as if he could start to laugh. She glared back at him back he rubbed her forearm and gave an assuring smile.

"Nell, Hun, help with the ham would you?" her mom called from the kitchen.

"Coming" she called back. She turned back to Eric "Go and see if they need any help outside with setting up the table" She kept his hand on her until she had walked further away.

* * *

"Call the kids in would you, Hun?" Nell's mom asked.

"M'Kay" she mumbled before walking out the screen doors. When she went over to call them in she was surprised at the sight. Sure, the guys had set up the table but that didn't include Eric. He was playing in the yard with the younger kids.

He had on a Viking helmet and a poorly fitted superman cape. The kids at plastic swords and were squealing, running circles around him as he played along with their game of 'Godzilla.' One of the kids yelled that they were an airplane and Eric picked him up and flew him in circles. When the kid whacked him with a foam sword he quickly placed the kid down then clutched where his heart was and fell to his knees, then on his back, pretending to die.

The kids all laughed and giggled and begged for him to play again. Even Nell couldn't help the grin that came to her lips.

"He's different" Dahlia, her sister pointed out as she walked over.

Nell was too caught up in her thoughts for a few moments then looked towards her "How do you mean?"

"When you were younger you had your eyes set on a guy in a suit. Eric looks as if he's never worn one, no offense." She looked towards her sister who was smiling like an idiot.

"People change, plus, he's better than any guy in a suit." Eric had spotted her leaning against the wooden frame. He flashed a goofy grin with the Viking hat covering one of his eyes before he was ambushed with kids once again.

"Well he is great with kids. What caught your attention about him anyways?"

Nell turned to face her sister "Well, we work together all the time at the TV station and there's always that tension with environments like that where you work so close to one another. It also helps that he's incredibly smart, sweet and can make me laugh."

"And he's alright with you? He doesn't hurt you right? I didn't mean to bring it up its just last time..." her voice was hushed.

She shook her head "Eric wouldn't do anything of the sort, he already told me that. The worst thing about him his probably his sense of dress, but he wouldn't be Eric without it." She looked back to her sister who nodded along.

"He's good with kids, have you discussed-"

"It's only been seven months, you don't start talking about stuff like that for a while" she snapped back in a low voice. "We haven't even moved in together yet."

"Okay sorry" she apologized back "just looking out for my little sister."

Nell rolled her eyes but then moved her gaze to Eric. She was aware how fast their relationship has heightened but she has always blamed that on the fact they worked together before hand and the feelings built up over that period. But how long would it be before they moved in together, got married and possibly have kids. She didn't even know his side of the family.

Her thoughts were stopped when her mom pushed through Nell and her sister "I'll do it myself shall I? Kids come get some food!"

In a flash the kids forgot about Eric and ran inside. Eric pushed himself up onto grass stained knees "I feel so used" he joked as Nell walked over.

"Come on Godzilla" she offered him her hand she helped him up. She watched his legs as he did "Did you do something to your ankle?" she looked up at him.

He shrugged but kept his right foot off the ground "I may have rolled it when one of the kids pushed me over."

"Oh you big baby" she said as she put her arm around him and kept him steady.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please review and thanks for reading.**

**I also just published another Neric one shot so check that out if possible.**


	26. The day you did

**I'm sorry for the late posting and the fact it's become once a week, it's nears school term end and my ipod (where i usually write) is stuffed. So it's a pretty scattered chapter.**

**But it's here and we've taken a leap to about mid January.**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Nell hurried down the hallway as both she and Eric were running late for work and they were only half ready. "I think I left my jacket at your place" she called out as she tried to put her studs in.

"What do you want me to do about it, don't you have a million of them?" he asked pushing past her.

"Crap" she swore as Eric's shoving made her jab herself in the cheek. "Watch it" she scorned.

"Sorry, have you seen my brown sandals?" he asked while kissing her face where she had been poked.

"Those are definitelyat your place... I think" she told him as she pulled her flats on. "And don't ask me if we can stop by yours, we're already running behind. Just get some from wardrobe."

"But those hurt my feet" he complained.

Nell spun around, ignoring Eric's childish moans. As she went to step, Hugo barrelled into legs and knocked her off her balance. She let out a short scream before she was caught safely by Eric, his hands holding her under her armpits.

"Slow down" he reminded her.

She went to explain but she took in Eric's advice and took a breath. "But we are really late, so can we hurry?"

Eric rolled his eyes "Come on than" he kissed her cheek again before moving to the door.

* * *

Kensi noticed it again this morning; it was both of them this time. Eric had no shoes and Nell was without her usual cardigan as they shuffled into wardrobe. She was defiantly going to have to talk about this with Nell.

So, as Nell veered towards the stairs while pulling on the small coat Kensi slipped in beside her. "So you and Eric."

"That was supposed to be a secret" she joked, staring wide at the agent.

The agent chuckled back "Seriously though, you and him have been in and out that room every day, borrowing things from everyone. Yesterday you asked to borrow my laptop."

"I left it at my house the night before when I stayed the night at Eric's... Then we ran late" she didn't meet the agent's eyes.

Kensi smirked "Well whatever it is you need to sort it out before Hetty notices."

"How am I meant to do that, wake up earlier?"

Kensi decided to suggest her idea, the right idea, the obvious idea. "What if you didn't have to move around, and that you never had to remember where things were? - to an extent."

Nell's eyes narrowed "Well than all of our stuff would be in one spot... Oh I got you..." she went quiet and stopped at the top of the stairwell. Her fingers traced over the pattern on the railing as she thought it over. It would be easier; it would be practical, Why not? Nell turned back to Eric (on the first floor) who was obviously not pleased with the shoes he was wearing. She smiled towards him and he gave one back with a thumbs up, trying to distract from the fact they hurt.

"Talk to him about it" Kensi leaned in and told her as she left for ops.

Nell nodded back and nervously chewed her lip. This would be a huge step forward which was great itself, but there was also a lot more stress included. At the moment if they began to argue one of them would leave, go back to their house and everything would be fine in the morning. But if they did move in together they couldn't leave because there would be no place to go. Which could damage the whole relationship.

* * *

"Deeks, there's two guys coming up on your left. Sam if you take two rights then go straight you should be able to beat them." Eric ran left and right, trying to stop the beeping of computers and telling the agents what to do.

Nell was placed on a single computer, her fingers rapidly typing out a code to stop government information being linked which would trigger the bomb the agents were trying to get to. "Eric, this is to slow, I'm gonna' need your help here."

"How far are you?" he asked.

"Not far enough" she hissed back followed by an apology "now help."

Eric sat beside her and started breaking down the server of the website. "Guys, just five more floors and you're there."

Nell found like this was the best time to bring it up. If it back fires it couldn't escalate to much because everyone is listening in. But she had figured that she didn't want to be the one to ask the question, she would try getting Eric to ask it. "So, everything is pretty hectic in the morning with getting ready and being late, forgetting things." She kept up with the typing.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" he kept his head straight forward.

"It's been making us lose focus of work lately; other people are starting to notice."

"I thought you said ages ago that you didn't care what people thought of us being together." He watched the agents through the small camera in the corner of the screen "Another three on your six."

"I know but that's not what I mean." The shots rang out from the agents guns.

"Well what do you mean?"

Callen butted in "We don't have time for this."

"I'm trying to say that there would be an easier way to sort all of the troubles of leaving stuff at each other place."

"I still have no idea what you're getting at." Eric glanced at Nell whose lips were pressed together like she was fighting to hold some words back. "Okay guys, one more floor than you're there."

Her voice sounded more annoyed "Really, you have no idea what could solve this problem?"

"No. What is it?"

"Guys, back to our own problems. We have the bomb, now what?" Deeks put in.

"there should be three black wires to the left of that should be a blue one, cut that then the green one next to it" Nell told them.

"No,w I want to know, what are you trying to say Nell?" Eric asked while keeping up with the typing.

"This isn't the time" Nell replied, now backing out. If this is what they'll argue like, maybe moving in isn't the best thing.

"No, no, tell me, you now have my attention."

"Guys!" Callen threatened again.

"I'll tell you later. pull out the yellow wire."

"It sounds like you're keeping something from me."

"I'm not, so just shush for a moment."

"Guys, this isn't the time" Kensi added. "Nell is trying to defuse a bomb, Eric and _you're_ the one that is supposed to be telling us what to do"

"I'm figuring that part out at the moment, but she was talking before so why can't she talk now?" his voice rose louder.

"Got it!" Nell declared. Everyone sighed in relief, still frustrated with the Eric but satisfied that they managed to to finish.

Sam was obviously more annoyed out of all of them "She was trying to get you to ask her if you two could live together. Now after the way you were talking to her, I'd think twice if I were her."

Eric turned his gaze to Nell was still looking towards the screen with her arms crossed. "Nell, I didn't know, I'm sorry" is voice had gone back down to soft.

"That's not what she wants to hear, Eric" Kensi said with a smirk.

"Right" Eric switched of the comms to the disappoint mean of the cop and agent. "Nell, do you want to move in together?" Nell didn't answer. Eric sighed "You can't exactly blame me; you were the one that brought it up in the middle of everything.

"I'm sorry too, but if we live together we can't yell at each other like that. I know an argument is good for a relationship and we should always have something to disagree on but right now we could leave and cool off, we can't do that in our own place without leaving tension in the air that might ruin what we have."

"Nell, nothing can ruin what we have and there is nothing else more I would living with you. Even if and when I do fight with you, you know it wil never ruin what we have together."

Nell turned her chair towards him "and you're not just saying that because you were pressured?"

"No, I'd love for us to live together. We should do it and I'm sorry I acted like that" he reached for her hand.

"Its fine" her arms went around his neck and she pulled herself in the chair closer to him and captured his lips. She pulled back and rested her forehead on his "I really do love you as well, you know?"

"I know" he grinned at her and pulled her onto his lap then pushed the chair so they went flying across ops. "We're gonna' live together" he cheered.

Nell shook her head and laughed, Eric could be such a dork sometimes, but so could she, they were each other's dorks. Maybe how she did handle the situation wasn't the best though.

* * *

Nell crossed the room to sit beside him. She snuggled up under Eric's arm and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat going in a rhythmic pattern. "So, am I gonna' move into yours or are you gonna' move into mine."

"Can we talk about that actually?"

Nell sat up "You're not backing out already, are you?"

"No, nothing like that, it's about where we are going to live. See," he took a breath "I don't think we should just have one of us move out, I want both of us to" he searched her eyes. "I think we should get our own house."

Nell stuttered out her works "Our own house, like not an apartment, a proper house, house?"

"I know its a little much but won't it be worth it, in the long run?" he held her hands and rubbed his thumbs gently across.

"What exactly do you see in the 'long run?'"

He looked down like he was embarrassed "You know, like a family." This was a big confession from the tech. He always wanted the perfect family, one unlike the one he had growing up. He wanted to make up for his poor up bringing ever since he left home, it had become more important once his siter had been taken away.

"Family?"

"Kids" he whispered briefly. He also wanted to make up for his parents mistakes and be the best parent ever.

"You want kids?" she asked again, still in shock by the huge confession.

"I know it's huge and I'm not trying to force you into it but maybe two, three years down the track it could happen? I hope this doesn't jeopardize anything because I went a little fast but I think we're at that point where we can start talking about this stuff" he stopped his rambling then looked to her.

"How many?" she asked softly as she gazed back at him.

"What?"

"How many children?" she smiled when she saw a giant grin on him.

"Three children, a boy first then two girls." He paused while Nell rested back into him. "We'd have the girl four years after the boy then the next girl two years later."

"What about the house?"

"Blue panels with darker window frames, doors and roof. We'd have our own room. The boy would have his own room and the girls would share a room with a bunk bed. It would be close by the beach so as the children grow up I can teach them to surf. And a big yard for Hugo and a second dog. "

"What else?"

Eric looked down towards Nell who had a sleepy smile on her face "We would live there until the children go off to college and continue living there when we're old and sitting in rocking chairs."

"You really put some thought into this" she commented on the edge of consciousness.

"Truth is, I started the day you did."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and would it be too much to ask for a review?**

**My other one shot went up today so look out for that :)**


	27. After the move in

**Yay another chapter. At the moment we're taking bigger jumps as time goes on because I really want to finish this fic soon. I already have the ending set out. So if you follow my tumblr you'll see there is a small fic on there that will work it's way in.**

**Thanks you.**

* * *

"Be careful up there!" Eric called as he watched Nell on the ladder, painting the side of the house. The house they had gotten was perfect in every single way, except for the fact it was a pale yellow, but they could fix that. It was older than most houses but Nell had said 'Every house can use some TLC than it will looked better than ever'. A loose roof tile here and there, a piece of wood missing from the deck. Who better to help out than the team. "Do you need any help?"

Kensi stepped out behind him handing him his drink and standing beside the ladder. "Nell and I have it, go help Deeks with the deck."

He looked back up at Nell and she smiled brightly back him as she painted on the blue. "I'll be fine, go."

"So only 10 months together and you have a house together" Kensi smirked. "I never thought you would be someone who would do this. Move fast - don't get me wrong it's fantastic and you two are perfect for each other, but how long will it be until other things happen?" Kensi rose her eyebrow suggestively.

"Not for a while, we need to get use to this. Plus it's not like other relationships where you meet and start dating, I knew Eric for nearly two years before anything major happened." Nell had a steady hand when she brushed, while the agent rolled paint up and down, side to side.

"What about the extra two rooms?" she asked.

"They won't be used until we're married. Never once has a Jones been born out of wedlock, I'm not about to start it." Nell laughed when she saw the look on Kensi's face, somewhere between confusion and agreement.

"Enough about us, how 'bout you and Shaggy?"

"I don't know" she lean't back against the wall. "I thought we had something but anytime it get's serious he backs away" she sighed. She looked back at the tech who looked as if she could burst with giggles.

"Nell, you're supposed to be helping."

"You lean't against the wet paint" she let got of the laughs as Kensi jumped forward and cursed.

* * *

Today they were moving in properly, placing everything in all the rooms (Nell was still doing the painting outside.) Everyone else was out today but the two techs didn't mind doing it by themselves.

"Is this the right blue?" Nell called out to Eric who was in the garden. Nell was now working on the window frames. "I want it to be like what you wanted."

"It's perfect" he said kissing her cheek. "But you missed a bit."

"Where?"

Eric grabbed the brush from her "Right here" he painted the tip of her nose.

"You really want to start that?" she wiped some off her face and onto his cheek. Her laughs were cut off when he painted a line across her face. Her mouth went O shaped and she picked up another brush and made a huge spot on his yellow shirt.

"I'm starting it all right" he splashed some blue in her hair.

"Yeah? Well only start what you can finish" this time Nell picked up the container and stood on her tiptoes to dump it in his hair.. She let out another wave of laughs and he couldn't believe she had done that. While he stood there Nell continued to paint his shirt.

He then got an idea "Okay Nell you win."

"What?" she said in shock.

"Now let's hug it out" he said reaching for her.

"No Eric" she warned. "No, no, no, no" Nell repeated as his arms went around her and Eric held her close.

He laughed as he kissed her cheeks with blue lips. Nell ran her hand through his hair, gathering up paint on her fingers. She wiped them on the side of his face, pausing the kiss. She was unable to stop grinning as he pulled back. She watched as he went to picks up to the bucket. "No, no, no" she repeated in the middle of giggles as she backed away.

"Now who doesn't want to finish?" she smirked.

She backed away until she was inside "Not in the house, not in the house" she warned again.

"Baby" he taunted at the step of the door.

* * *

"I think that's all the paint" he told Nell as he walked out of the bathroom.

"I unpacked the rest of the boxes" she then beamed up at him mischievously.

"What is it?"

She turned around the paper she was holding. It was a picture of Eric when he was seven for halloween, dressed as Indiana Jones. "You were so adorable."

Eric just chuckled "Yeah, well what a coincidence, while you were in the shower, I found this." He opened the bedside table and pulled put a picture of a five year old Nell with long hair in two pony tails, a big smile and a blue bag that looked twice the size of her - on her first day of school.

"Oh my god" she rolled over in the bed and had her face in the pillow.

"It's cute" he told her as he lay down next to her.

She pushed herself up "More like embarrassing" she looked up at him with a red face.

He put his arm around her and pulled her on top of him so she had her back on his chest. He kissed the back of her head and she sunk into him.

"Our kids are going to be so weird" she explained as she held the two photos next to each other.

"So you actually like the idea of having children with me?"

"Who else would I have them with? I mean we bought this house and everything. You're stuck with me." She looked up at him with big hazel eyes.

"And I couldn't be happier" he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

* * *

Eric was just coming back from work at 8:00. Nell had left an hour before because she was finally going to make the dinner she had promised months ago. Eric still had no idea what she was planning to make, he only knew that she could cook.

He pulled into the driveway, in front of the main window that looked out onto the rest of the street. He could see her silhouette in the curtains, she was preparing the table. He watched her as she flew back and forth from each room like her feet never touched the ground. She wast the most beautiful, intelligent, caring person, an he couldn't believe he had her all to himself.

As soon as he stepped in the house he was greeted with a pair of arms flung around him and he lifted her so her legs went around his waist.

"Hey" she said as she brushed some hair out her face.

"Hey beautiful," he kissed her lips "what did you get up to?"

She unhooked her legs and landed on her feet "It's almost ready, just sit down and I'll be out in a minute." She patted his chest and wandered off again.

* * *

Nell had served up a glazed ham with roasted vegetables. Eric would have eaten more if he could but he was so full by the end he couldn't move. Nell ate her usual small serving and they still had some meat left over.

"That was great, Nell" he praised her as he leant back in the chair.

Nell grinned back "I do suppose I could of used a small ham instead." She stood up and reached for his plate to take back to the kitchen.

"I got it," Eric interjected "let me take this and you can sit down." he took them off her.

Nell nodded and went to sit down on the couch. Once Eric had finished he came down and sat next to her. Nell curled her feet underneath herself and leant into him. Eric then lay down and pulled Nell in top of him.

Eric watched as her hazel eyes stared backs into his, a warm smile played on her lips, bits of short, auburn hair hung around her glowing face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he seriously couldn't believe that they were now living together. She had leaned down to kiss him, and while they were both in this position Eric felt a wet patch suddenly against his cheek.

"Hugo!" he growled, braking the kiss.

Nell sat and then fell back laughing. Eric looked down at the dog who was trying to get up on the couch and panting. Eric wiped his cheek then wiped it on his shorts. "Gross" he muttered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please **review.

Also thanks for all the reveiws on my one shot :)


	28. Anniversary

**Sorry for how short it is but there will be a quicker update today or tomorrow. I already had it written but i thought we needed this first before anything else.**

* * *

Nell smiled at the third bunch of flowers she had in countered today. This time they were orchids, her favorite. Eric had been leaving them every where she was meant to go. He had even delivered some so that she would receive them when she bought her morning coffee.

It was there one year anniversary and Eric was doing the best he could even though he wasn't there himself, he had a five day conference he was made go on. He had tried his best to get out of it and it had originally been ten days, so getting down to five was huge.

Every time an hour passed there was either chocolates or small notes, placed there by the helping agents. When she had woken this morning she had found gold heart locket hanging in the mirror with a note saying

_I hope these gifts make up for not being here for our special day this week._

Her next gift was a surprise; she was in the middle of briefing Kensi and Deeks when a video call message came up. She grinned when she saw the name and quickly hit enter.

"Hey Rockstar" he grinned. "I see you got the necklace."

She smiled "its beautiful thank you." Kensi patted her on her shoulder and quickly said hello and goodbye before dragging Deeks out with her.

"Did you get the others?"

"Yes, I'm running out of places to put them all. I feel like I should send you something."

"Talking to you now and seeing your gorgeous face might get me through till tomorrow."

"Then I'll have to send you something else to get you though the day after that" she gave a teasing smile and batted her eyes.

Eric's eyes went wide and then he smirked "I look forward to that... those." He rubbed his eyes, "Hey, it's really late where I am and I have a lot of work to get through, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Just don't lose your phone okay" she winked back before signing off.

He nodded "And I promise to call you in two days, I wont forget.

* * *

"So, one year how does it feel?" Kensi asked over a glass of wine.

"Great, but also really short, I had those three months without him in Hawaii. But it does feels so good to have someone to go home to at the end of the day. It makes you feel wanted" she smiled.

"Right, so people that don't fall in love with their partner and end up living together aren't wanted?" she asked.

Nell laughed "No, that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is, if it was any one else I don't think I would have been this quick, but Eric is just... I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Ugghh" Kensi moaned "You can get married and have an awesome life, pop out a few kids and be in love forever. I'll just be little old lonely Kensi, alone forever" she took another swig of her drink.

Nell pushed herself up "I'm not going to stand for this any longer."

"What are you doing?" Kensi asked.

"Bringing you to your senses, stay here, give me twenty minutes" Nell ordered before walking off. "Hugo look after her."

Nell rushed down the dark hallway and placed her phone to her ear, calling Deeks.

_"Hey Little red, what's up?"_

"Deeks, there is someone in my house. I can hear them coming down the hall, I didn't know who to call" she whispered.

"Okay, stay where you are I'll be there soon."

* * *

Nell walked to the door and opened it to Deeks "Put your gun down, you'll scare the neighbors" she dragged him inside.

"I thought you said there was some creep in your house?" he put his gun away.

"Well I lied; you need to get your crap together." She pointed up at him "Kensi is in the bathroom and she'll be out soon. _You two _have to stop beating around the bush with each other and admit that you need each other more than partners because she doesn't believe that she'll ever have anyone."

"Wow" he mumbled "You do know I was in the middle of a date an-" he saw how Nell didn't care about that part.

"You two belong together; even a blind man could see it. You know it, Kensi knows it, everyone from here to the moon knows it. In short, grow some ball and see her."

"Hey Nell, do you have any more wine?" Kensi called from down the hall.

"Good luck" Nell grinned as she left out the door.

"What, this is your house what am I suppose to-"

"Deeks?"

"Oh, hey Kens."

* * *

She hadn't spoken to Kensi or Deeks since yesterday and they hadn't called her. She didn't even see them leave; Nell was out at a diner till eleven. She hoped they weren't angry at her.

There was a knocking at the door. It was probably another flower from Eric. The flowers he was sending her were the most beautiful bouquets she had ever seen, each one having a small note. She opened the door expecting to see the delivery girl on the door. Instead was her boyfriend all dressed with a rose in his hand and a goofy smile.

"You're early" Nell said under her breath.

"You shouldn't be alone on our anniversary."

Nell ran forward and jumped into his arms, her legs going around his waist and her arms around his neck as she connected their lips. He stumbled back and from out of the shelter of the roof as he tried to find his feet. It was raining.

The water plastered her hair to her face and blurred his glasses as he spun her around, their lips never leaving each other. Her feet landed on the soft dirt again, his arm hooked around her waist, none of them feeling the severity of the cold. Nell cupped his face and pressed her nose to his, grinning and laughing.

"I do love you Nell Jones" he cheered.

* * *

**This story wil be over soon awww :(**

**But anyone that read On the way home and Remembering, I am starting that up again but I'm editing the crap out of it, I am seriously sorry you guys had to read it.**


	29. Realization

It all happened in what felt like a second but also in slow motion. Nell and Eric were leaving the victims house after recovering a secret laptop hidden in the wall. Eric was making her laugh as they made their way down the driveway. Nell was giggling and leaning into him, like a normal couple should.

A dark car pulled up in front of them. Eric had put his hand out in front of her to stop her from walking. He knew something was up. The driver rolled down the window and the barrel of the gun stuck out.

Eric had pushed Nell to the side, into the bushes as he was struck by the two bullets. One in the waist, another in the abdomen.

The car had driven away before he even hit the ground. Nell staggered back up and ran over to him, screaming his name. She held her hands down on both of the holes and begged him to stay with her.

She was aware an ambulance was on its way so she tried her best to keep his eyes open.

It wasn't easy; he hit his head pretty hard when he landed. The tears were uncontrollable as they fell down her face. He was making small groaning noises as he tried to stay wake.

"Eric, Eric, please" she sobbed.

"Nell..."

"Yeah, stay with me Eric" she begged.

"Nell, I...I lo-" he tried to speak.

"No Eric, don't you dare. Don't you dare say you love me like this" she looked down at her hands as the red liquid seeped through and pooled by his side.

* * *

"Nell' Deeks said as he and Kensi turned the corner and saw the youngest member of OSP hugging her knees in the waiting room. She had her head down and even from the distance they were from her they could still see her shaking. She still had the blood on her hands and knees too.

Both of them went and sat either side of their friend.

"What did they say?" Kensi asked.

Nell lifted her head. Her cheeks were red and she had tear stains down her them, with puffy eyes "He went in an hour ago, I haven't heard anything yet apart from the '_we're trying everything we can' _crap_" _she mocked the hospital workers.

"And they are" Deeks confirmed to his friend and laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Nell shrugged it off "I just want to know if he'll live, not all this in between crap… I'm gonna' go clean myself up." When she stood up she hugged her stomach tightly and left quickly down the hall.

Kensi went to go after her put Deeks held her back "Eric just go shot, she needs some time by herself." He pulled his partner down beside him and put an arm around her, rubbing her arm.

* * *

Nell was on her second cup of coffee before she was finally allowed to see Eric. Kensi and Deeks were with her again and this time she appreciated their concern. She stepped up slowly and was a bit nervous to go in and see him. She took a deep breath in and pushed the door open as she let it out.

She made her way to his side and placed her hand over his, grazing over it with her thumb. "Oh Eric" she held up his hand and kiss it lightly. "You're such an idiot for doing what you did, but it also makes me love you so much. You're my knight in shining... I'm trying to think of something smart to say but for once I can't really think of anything. I just really want you to get through this, so does everyone else."

* * *

She woke up around midnight in the same position by his bed. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty" the familiar voice said.

She whipped around "Nick, what the f- what are you doing here?" she yelled and shoved him against the wall, her arm to his neck "Are you an idiot or something? You could get killed; you could get other people killed. The last thing I need is Eric getting hurt again."

Nick rolled his eyes "I knew you were together but yeesh. You don't think I deserved a little thank you message once you two moved in. Like a little 'Thanks-for-getting-us-together' message. All I got was a two word text."

"If someone found out where you were they won't only kill you. Plus, why do we owe you?"

A small voice spoke up "He did take a bullet for me, Nell." he looked towards his old friend. "I'm out for 12 hours and you're already hitting on my partner?" he joked.

"Never man, she's too crazy for me."

Nell glared at him before letting go of her grip on Nick and hurrying back over to Eric, holding his hand and grinning "How ya' feeling?"

"Fine, you're not hurt are you?" he asked while looking her up and down.

"I'm fine other than a few grazed palms" she warmly smiled back.

"Did you catch the guys that did this?" he questioned as he swallowed past a dry part in this throat.

"Yeah, Callen and Sam are interrogating them at the moment. They're also the guys that killed the marine in the first place… we got them."

Eric's hand reached over and traced the outline of her face "Good" he said barley audible.

"Well, I'll just get out of your hair, it was good to see you two again" Nick smirked as he backed away.

Nell stood up and went over and put her arms around him "Thank you Nick."

"Its fine, it's good you're happy" he rubbed her back. He looked over to Eric who nodded as well. He stepped back and gave a small wave before leaving out the door and not getting caught by the two people that thought he was dead.

Nell walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge, holding his hand "If you ever do something like that again I will shoot you myself" her eyes were going red again.

Eric opened his arms and she fell into them, curling up against his side with his arm going around her back. "I just don't want to lose you, I love you Eric, and I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'll never leave you" he whispered back "I wouldn't want to lose you either."

* * *

"I'll meet you buy the car, I'll get some coffee" Nell smiled as she stood on her toes to kiss him. She squeezed his hand before leaving with Kensi out the grey doors.

As Eric pulled his bag over his shoulder he caught the smirk from the LAPD detective. "What?" he demanded as he turned around.

"You and her are so... domestic now, just thinking about over three years ago when she was new and you couldn't stand her."

Eric nodded slowly and went deep into thought about his relationship. All their time spent together was running through his head.

From the early days of his realization when he got jealous, when they had their first 'non date' watching the fireworks, and when he set up a mini prom for her between the two of them and he figured out he was in love. To the bank heist with her nearly dying, using sign language to communicate with her, when he made his feeling apparent by staying by her bed while she recovered, and spending an entire day confessing to Deeks about his feelings.

Those months he couldn't stand to be away from her while she was in Hawaii, how much she trusted him to tell him about the abuse, how he protected her and beat up a guy who came to close, how in his last moments in Hawaii they slept under the stars. Staying with her family for Christmas and moving in together.

He couldn't imagine himself anywhere but beside Nell.

"Hello? Earth to Eric, come in Eric" Deeks repeated.

The techs head snapped up and realization glazed over his eyes "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

* * *

**and fade to black...**

**So did you like it, quicker update yay!**


	30. Setup

**Thank you for all your reviews in the last two chapter :)**

* * *

Deeks choked "I'm sorry what?"

Eric nodded along with what he just admitted "Yeah... I'm going to ask her to marry me" he smiled at the LAPD officer. He began to walk towards the door.

"Woah, woah" Deeks stepped in front of his friend "are you serious?"

"Yeah" Eric breathed out "I want to marry Nell." He tried to step past his friend but he blocked him again "Deeks!"

"If you're going to end your life at least do it properly, don't just ask her." He could see Eric was slightly hurt by that comment. "I'm joking, I think it's great you want to get married, but a hospital isn't exactly the most romantic place. You want it to be special don't you?"

He nodded "Yeah."

"Than at least get a ring first" he replied "plan a date, go someplace special for the both of you."

He nodded again "Right..."

* * *

He felt his chest tighten as he walked into jewellers. One, because this was taking the first step in asking her to marry him. Two, he walked in a shirt, shorts and sandals while everyone else in the store looked as if they were going to a fancy dinner.

He walked past the counter with his hands in his pockets as he inspected every ring. He didn't _just _want to get her a ring, he wanted to get something that meant more than 'will you marry me.' It needed to be perfect and something that she would love.

"May I help you sir?" an older voice came from behind him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for and engagement ring, I'm go to ask someone to marry me" he grinned, unable to hide his excitement.

"Like you would, how long have you know this girl... or man?"

"No, no, It's a girl... not that I think the other way is wrong, I don't, it just I like girls...Four years, I've known her for four years but we've been dating for over a year now, she's my best friend."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"It can't be a diamond" he stated.

"Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire?" the man asked as he looks over the case. "We have a chart here" he passed it to the blond man.

"No dark blue she hates that color, this is too orange, too red, she'd kill me if it was black, purple is too dark. I want something bright... give me a second." he pulled out his phone. It was five rings before she picked up.

"Hey Dahlia, its Eric."

"Eric, what is it?" she asked quietly.

"What color would Nell prefer over aquamarine, peridot or ruby?" he asked hesitantly.

"Eric, why are you buying rings?"

"What, what? I never- what would make you think that?" he stammered.

"Those are ring colors Eric, a normal person would just say light blue not aquamarine. Are you buying a ring for Nell... are you going to propose?" Her voice got all giddy and he could hear her smiles.

"Please don't tell her, I really want to surprise her I just really need some help. I don't want to get the wrong one and have her hate it."

"Eric, you could give her a plastic ring from a cereal box and use it as the actual wedding ring and she would never once doubt how much she loves you. But go with the light blue" she reassured him.

"Thanks Dahlia."

"You're welcome, as long as Mila get's to be flower girl" she laughed.

"That's if she says yes" he noted slightly nervous.

"She will."

"Again, thank you" he hung up and looked back at the jeweller. "Can I see the ones you have in that color?"

* * *

His hand had a tight grip on Nell's as he guided her down the sand dunes. He still hasn't told her why he brought her here or why he was so excited. But it brought this huge grin to his face so she went along. Whatever it was, was important.

Then she heard them, it was a crack in the sky followed by a plethora of colors. Nell's eyes got wide and she was taken in by the bright lights.

"Can you remember the last time we were here, at this time?"

Nell nods "You took me here for our first date... Our first 'non date'" she whispered and looked towards him.

"Out of ten how would you rate it?"

Nell narrowed her eyes "A ten, Eric what's with all these questions?"

He smiled again "Good, this makes the next part a little easier."

"What part, what are you plan-" she stopped when her breath got caught in her throat as she watched him get down on one knee and take her hand. "Oh my god" she breathed out.

"Nell, you're my best friend and I love you, when you smile it become the best day ever, ever since we grew closer hazel has become my favourite color and I would walk a mile over broken glass just to hear your voice say I love you. In fact ever since I met you my life has become a hundred times better. You're smart, funny, incredibly amazing, kind, friendly, caring and beautiful beyond belief. You put everyone before yourself. You're my everything, Nell and I love you with all my heart. Would you please marry me?"

Nell choked on her own tears but tried her best to smile through it. She sucked in a breath so she could speak. "Yeah- yes" she answered with a teary smile and nodded.

Eric had the biggest grin in his face as he slipped the ring on her finger "I know that you don't like blood diamonds so I got you a colored one instead, I hope its okay."

Her lips crashed into his and her arms gripped him tightly "It's perfect Eric, I love it, I love you." Her lips were on his again as he picked her up and swung her around. He dragged his lips away and cheered up into air. Nell laughed and shoved her head into his chest.

The two spent the rest of the night lying on a blanket on the beach wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"Who do you think will be the first to notice... beside Deeks that is?" He asked leaning into her.

"No one if you keep gripping my hand that tightly" she whispered.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

Nell smiled up at him and hugged his arm 'its fine" she kissed his arm. "Maybe I should show it off at this morning's briefing?"

"That could work" he grinned as he guided her up the stairs.

* * *

"These are the profile reports of the three victims" Nell said as she handed out the files as the team stood around the island.

"Each victim was divorced and dating again" Eric commented.

"Wait, hold up, what is that?" Kensi interrupted and pointed at Nell's hand. "Is that what I think it is?"

"You already asked her, Dude why didn't you tell me?" Deeks complained.

"What are you guys talking about?" Callen asked.

Kensi leaned over and up picked the analysts hand "It's gorgeous" she breathed out. "How long ago did he ask?" Kensi questioned as she turned over the silver band.

"Just this weekend" she grinned up at Eric "he took me to the beach and had these fireworks setup."

"It's where we had I first date" he looked back at Nell and put an arm around her. Nell looked down and blushed.

"Ugh, you're not going to be on those couple are you?" Deeks complained.

Nell rolled her eyes "Yeah well, when you get engaged you can act however you want."

"Not to sound like a party pooper but we do have a case to finish" Hetty interjected. "But still congratulations to the both of you."

They both nodded "Back to the case" they said in unison.

* * *

**One more chapter...**


	31. Where's Nell?

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The music was still playing even though Nell had not walked out yet. Everyone looked to him with confused gazes. _Where was Nell? _He looked to Kensi who was lined up in front of Nell's two sisters. Her eyes were wide and she looked around.

_Where was she?_

* * *

**Earlier that day.**

* * *

"Morning gorgeous, how are you today?" he asked as her eyes flickered open and she stretched out in the warm glow of the sun.

She then jolted up "I'm getting married today!" she looked to Eric "_We're _getting married today, sorry" she leant over and kissed him.

His arms wanted to stay around her as he made his arms tighter "C'mon, one last moment before we get married."

"I have to get ready" she groaned trying to wriggle free.

"If I had known last night would be the last time before we were married I would've made it more special" he grinned as he kissed her neck. He knew if he could continue this for just a few moments Nell would give in. He moved his way up to her jawline and moved his hand to her stomach so he could graze his fingers over lightly.

She closed her eyes and smiled under his touch, but she new she had to get up. But the little moan that escaped her throat only made Eric's motions more intense, if she wanted to be one time she would have to stop now. "Sorry Hunny, but I promise that tonight we will have all the time in the world." She pushed against him and rolled off the bed.

* * *

"Good God I do look breath taking" Deeks confessed as he straightened the bow tie in the mirror.

"I have to admit, you do clean up well shaggy" Sam commented as he sipped from his beer.

"You're gonna' compliment sheep dog over here before you compliment your own partner?" Callen said sounding offended.

"Maybe I will compliment you after you fix that tie."

"Guys, the vest feels way tighter than it did last week, and it's hot, really hot, do you guys feel it too?"

"Uh oh" the two older agents said mockingly.

"It's just the nerves man" Deeks commented "...or those extra few cupcakes you stole from the catering table" he joked and patted his shoulder.

* * *

"Nell you spent like two seconds in makeup, you skipped your hair and you're nearly done with your nails. All of us are still clipping back our hair" Kensi stated as she sat next to Dahlia and Morgan, Nell's two sisters.

"Well, I know Eric doesn't like it when I have too much makeup, he-"

"You should of heard what he said about that" Morgan interrupted "he said 'nothing can compliment her face better than her hazel eyes alone.'"

Nell looked down to her feet and blushed as both Kensi, Dahlia, and the beauticians eyes were awe struck, Morgan on the other hand looked as if she could gag.

Nell rolled her eyes next "It's my wedding day Morgan, at least act a little interested. Getting back to the first question, I don't have as much hair as you three." she looked towards her sisters and Kensi's hair whose all fell to mid back. "Plus I really want to spend as much time as possible in my dress" she grinned excitedly.

"Hey, Dahlia, if Darren is driving up till today who's looking after Mila?"

* * *

"Are you under here?" Eric pulled up the cloth of the table and looked underneath it but still no sign of the child. "Mila?" It had started off as a game then Deeks fed the girl some cupcakes and sida, and she had been running nonstop. Now no one could find her.

"Nell is going to kill me if we lose her" he looked under the other table but still no luck.

"Well, she's only five, we'll just have to coax her out" Deeks commented.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Eric got his answer when Deeks held out a plate with more little cupcakes.

* * *

Nell flattened the dress and stared at herself in the mirror. She had fallen in love with the dress as soon as she had seen it. It was a strapless, white dress with a low cut lace chest, a light beige ribbon (the same color as the bridesmaid's dresses) went underneath her breasts, from there it came out a bit but still managed to show her curves. The back of the dress came down until the ribbon and the bottom elegantly flowed out behind her.

She gave a smile to herself and tried to shake away the nerves that held her body. She was getting married today and it just happened to be her best friend. It only seemed like yesterday that she pushed Eric against the wall and kissed him to avoid Tyler Dallas. Now, in an hour she would be married to the same guy that hated her on her first day, four years ago. All that awkwardness from back then seemed so stupid.

She found herself grinning now, and also wondering how he was going.

* * *

Eric straightened the tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. He was so anxious and his mind kept giving him horrible 'what if' ideas and it only made his fingers shake further.

But, he had found that if he imagined her, walking down the aisle, a soft shade of pink in her cheeks, a light smile and her glistening eyes full of happiness that they would stop and he could get it done properly.

He went back to when she had first glided through the sliding doors and he felt his heart catch in his throat. Sure, she had a few issues to sort out that they slowly worked on, but one thing that hadn't changed since was how amazingly beautiful he thought she was. He had quickly learnt that she was also smart, cunning, funny and caring. He couldn't wait until he hand her hands in his and was saying 'I do.'

He found himself smiling in the mirror and he wondered what his bride to be was doing.

* * *

Eric's hands were clasped in front of him as everyone sat down. Soon the music would start and people would begun to walk down the aisle. He couldn't remember being as anxious as he was now. His hands were clammy and he couldn't keep still on one foot.

Then the music started and Mila came through the tent opening and cascaded flower petals down the aisle with a bright smile. Next was Deeks and Kensi, Kensi had her arms threaded through Deeks' and was smiling, it was obvious Deeks was whispering something to her. Next came Sam and Dahlia, then was Callen and Morgan, they had had an argument earlier and were now giving faux smiles to the people.

As they waited for the last two to line up Eric felt Deeks over his shoulder "She looks beautiful by the way."

Eric couldn't do anything to suppress the grin. He nodded back and turned his head to look down aisle, waiting for his bride to be.

The music started and now all heads were turned to see Nell and her father step out from behind the white fabric and onto the matching carpet strip. Eric held his breath but no one emerged.

He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. The music was still playing even though Nell had not walked down yet. Everyone looked to him with confused gazes. _Where was Nell? _He looked to Kensi who was lined up in front of Nell's two sisters. Her eyes were wide and she looked around.

_Where was she?_

Eric bit the inside of his cheek and his eyes darted frantically. Worse case scenarios started to fill his head _she hadn't backed out, had she? _

Kensi could see the growing amount of worry on his face as he tried to try not meet the peoples eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking and she didn't like it. Thinking quickly, she took out her phone that she had discreetly placed in her dress and dialled Nell's phone.

Eric watched as Kensi took her phone away from her ear. "Its okay people, just a little malfunction with the dress. She should be out soon, just remain seated" Kensi called out to the guests.

Eric moved over to her "Is everything okay, what was wrong with the dress?"

Kensi didn't want to meet his eyes "Hopefully nothing, she didn't pick up. You stay here; if you leave people will know something is wrong. I'll check."

Before he could ask more questions, Kensi hurried down the aisle. He returned back his position, hoping Nell was at least okay.

* * *

**I lied, there will be a part 2 to this chapter.**


	32. There she is

Kensi pushed passed the fabric and looked both left and right for Nell and her father. Everything was clear and it didn't settle her stomach any less. "Nell... Nell, where are you?"

"I'm back here Kens" a voice came from the bathroom stall. It was like a small child had done something wrong and hid.

Kensi walked in and crossed to the back stall "Nell are you crazy? You're supposed to be out there saying 'I do.' Why are in hiding out here?"

"I'm not hiding, I'm pulling myself together."

Kensi sighed "Nell, everyone gets cold feet on their wedding day, and its fine, but not when the groom is out there thinking that you've chickened out."

Her eyes grew wide "He should know I wouldn't do that, I couldn't, and I'm not getting cold feet." She looked down at her dress and bit her lip.

"Than why are you back here, you're freaking everyone out, Come on" she grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"I'm pregnant" she blurted out.

"What?" Kensi gaped.

"...at least I thought I was. I just found out I wasn't."

Kensi's brow furrowed "You skipped walking down the aisle to check if you were pregnant?"

"No, I came in here because I got my period, I hadn't taken the pill because I thought I was and in the chaos of the last days of the wedding I forgot."

"Not to sound like I don't care but did you get any on the dress" she began to turn her friend around.

"No, we're lucky I got it in time." Nell looked as though she could cry "God, I'm so sorry, Eric must be thinking the worst of me right now."

Kensi put an arm around her friend "Come on then, you're okay now, let's not keep them waiting any longer."

"I think my dad went to the bar" Nell muttered as she hurried off with her maid of honor.

* * *

"How is she?" Eric asked as Kensi came back.

Kensi smiled "She's fine" she patted his shoulder.

"What was wrong?" his eyes were desperate.

"You should let her explain" Kensi took her place in front of Dahlia.

Eric nodded back and hoped Kensi was right. He was cursing himself because he had thought that she would ditch him today. He clasped his hands together again and let out heated breath. Then the music started and he couldn't help turning his head.

There she was, slowly pacing down the aisle. A soft shade of pink in her cheeks, a light smile and her glistening eyes full of happiness. His eyes met hers and he grinned. Nell had said earlier she didn't want a veil, that they were too expensive to bother with. He appreciated the idea more now that he could clearly see his favorite pair of eyes.

When she stepped in front of him he could smell the same body wash, apples and cherries.

"Sorry about earlier" she whispered.

"Its okay" he replied and smiled.

"Shall we began?" the celebrant said. The both of them nodded. "The step which these two are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another." he declared. He looked to Eric "Sir, your vows."

"Right, Nell, just before we started dating I told you that the best thing about my day was seeing you in the morning, that I loved our movie nights and game nights and that I wanted to keep doing that but be more than just friends. You told me you would love that but you were scared, scared that you would get hurt. And up till today I think I've kept the promise that I would never harm you in any way, and after today I will continue to keep that promise. Along with that, I promise to always be there for you even on my worst days and yours. Even though we're married we'll still have movie nights... even if you want to watch the Notebook. I'll still get you that German cake you love and flowers any time you ask. But more importantly I will love you forever no matter what, even when we fight there will be no of me that doesn't love you. Nell, you're not only the woman I love, but also my partner and my best friend and I can't imagine my life without you right beside me." Eric slipped the ring on her finger and gave a small squeeze.

"Now you Miss" the man directed Nell.

"Eric, I can't say that when we first met it was love at first sight, you could be kind of a pain and I know I wasn't any better, worse probably. But it's those aspects of your personality that were once annoying that are what I love most about you now. You're smart, cheesy funny, kind, compassionate and my best friend. You bring out the best of me at my worst and you make my life better by just being here. I'll always love you, through thick and thin, I promise to always be by your side. I too promise to keep up with our late night rituals of movies and games because the best part of the day is coming home with you and being alone together. There are a million things I could promise you today and I know that you wouldn't doubt a single one because you believe in me Eric and no matter how shaky things could get in the future I'll still believe in you. Eric, you make me the happiest person in the world and hope you never forget that, for all the days going by." Several tears had made their way out and Nell smiled through them all as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"Eric, do you take Nell to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he nodded.

"Nell, do you take Eric to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shal live?"

She grinned through more tears of joy "I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

One arm went around her waist and the other to her head and he captured her lips and leant her back a bit. One of her hands went to his neck and the other to his chest as she tilted her head and she continued the kiss. This was the first kiss to start their marriage, the first to start the rest of their lives. Everyone cheered as the couple finally broke apart for air.

"Hey, we made it" she whispered.

"I guess we did Ms Beale" he grinned as she buried her head to his chest.

* * *

**Did you like how I slipped it in there? That's all I really wanted, was for her to say those three words, 32 chapters for three words. Maybe 33 if you guys want and epilogue. Do you want one? You have to tell me.**

**Second point, THANK YOU ALL! For putting up with my story its been 13 weeks I think and I've enjoyed every chapter. I do have a new story maybe, along with loads of one shots. Pretend has one last chpater to upload which will happeb in the next day.**

**Third, now i know some of you read Days going by and remembering home, that quite possibly might not be a thing, I just feel I screwed up way to bad with that story (going off point and not sticking with the plot) and I was thinking of doing a better version (more to the point) If you guys are intrested.**


End file.
